


【夏麦夏】不可语冰

by BrendaPhobia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Mycroft, Multi, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Summary: 麦哥幼化 时间线始于第四季后 正剧向脑洞
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Anthea & Sherlock Holmes, Harry the Equerry/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Mycroft Holmes & Uncle Rudy, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. 不可语冰（0）楔子

“MrHolmes？”

谁？

“再见。”

什么？

“不——永别。”

一只手在摸我的额头。是谁？

“放松，孩子。闻闻熏香，想象自己很困，睁不开眼睛……就快结束了，最后一个问题——”

手很干燥，熏香是薰衣草味儿。为什么说薰衣草助眠?它明明让我头疼。

放松，放松。不要挤眼睛，不要抿嘴巴，呼吸慢下来。

行了吗?我喘不过气。

“谈谈你自己好吗？幼儿园，朋友，什么都行。我很喜欢你，我想了解你。”

有暖风顺着袖口流进我的肚子。

“我……挺好。”我说：“有很多朋友。"

加点烦恼，不要显得虚伪。

“我讨厌妈妈批评我。不过我会原谅她。”

这话像来自被宠坏了的孩子。效果大概不错。

“今天表现很好。”

笑声。

“结束了，我去找你妈妈。”

她轻轻地出门。我听见外面的谈话。

“他这次说了挺多话。”女人先开口。

“真好。”妈妈说：“希望他能快点好起来。”

“会好转的。"女人宽慰道：“他从小就和外婆住，刚回到您身边，需要适应。”

“不只他需要适应。”妈妈的忧虑夹杂甜蜜。“我没有带孩子的经验，更别说两个。”

女人听出了言外之意：“Mycroft快要有——“

“妹妹，希望是妹妹。我喜欢女孩。“妈妈轻轻抚摸小腹。”但愿Mycroft赶紧独立些。”

两人寒暄着靠近我，熏香被涌入的冷气击碎了。


	2. 不可语冰（1）

Mycroft打了个寒颤，疼痛使他睁开了眼睛。

“刚刚的梦好真实。”他想。薰衣草带来的头痛如此清晰。

Mycroft尝试坐起身，又在剧痛的迫使下跌回床上——这绝不会是薰衣草的效果。

他环视四周，这是一间病房。他举起正在输液的手，发现自己两个手腕都缠着厚厚的纱布。手腕处的伤大概挺深，疼得厉害。

床边的椅子上搭着一件暗红色女士大衣。大衣前襟别着一个名牌，写有“办公室秘书Anthea”的字样。

他不知道Anthea是谁，也想不起来自己为何浑身是伤，这里也不像妈妈待产的医院。

走廊里响起高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，有人来了。

病房的墙是透明的钢化玻璃，但是光线很暗。Mycroft只能看见一个模糊但窈窕的身影。那人正在讲电话，内容听不见。她在病房门前停步，整理一下裙摆和头发，然后才进门——这个举动使Mycroft迷惑。

现在可以听见她讲电话的内容了。尽管她压低了声音，但是这里太静。

“抱歉，先生不方便，我是他的助理。有什么可以帮您？”

“是的，我有临时权限。”

借着门廊的灯光，Mycroft看见来者是一个漂亮精干的年轻女人。她穿着黑色的套裙，头发整齐的扎在脑后。她脚上的暗红色靴子虽然不突兀，但是显然与暗红色大衣更相配。

女人看见Mycroft醒了，便立即对着电话说:“抱歉，有紧急事件，稍后给您回电。”接着挂了电话。

Mycroft大着胆子先试探道：“Anthea。”

Anthea挑挑眉。她有点吃惊，但随即释然。毕竟她的名牌就别在大衣上。

“Mr.Holmes，我是Anthea。”她在“是”上加了重音。“我们需要立刻离开，所以请您先换套衣服。您醒来的很及时。”

Mycroft咽下满肚子的问题，顺从地点点头，说：“叫我Mycroft就好。”

Anthea微微欠身。

“好的。”

她打开病床旁边的柜子，取出一叠衣服。然后麻利又小心地拔掉输液管。

“您可以自己穿戴。我也会在旁边，以防您需要帮助。”

说着她背过身去，给Mycroft一些私人空间。

Mycroft听话地开始换衣服。

这个叫做Anthea的女人认识我，他想。难道是妈妈拜托她照看自己？妹妹即将诞生，所有人都忙得焦头烂额，自己可不能添乱。

他系上扣子，把衣服整理好。这是很合身的童装。虽然很幼稚，但也挺好看。他把头上的绷带塞进缀着兔子耳朵的兜帽，红头发堆在脸侧，整个人显得十分温驯。

Anthea回身，对着小小的男孩微笑。

Mr Holmes居然会和“温驯”扯上关系。


	3. 不可语冰（2）

Mycroft一动不动地坐在车上，几乎保持着Anthea把他放进来的姿势。

“去我的住处。”Anthea说。

“好的。”司机点点头。他通过后视镜看了Mycroft一眼，但并没有什么表示。

Mycroft的疑问越来越多。他扭头看Anthea，她正飞快地在手机上打着字，微微皱着眉头，看起来没有闲暇。

Anthea感受到了身侧男孩子的注视。现在的状况——不论是身体的伤势还是内心的不安——对于一个孩子来说都是残酷的折磨。

现在不行，拜托，现在不是好时机，她在心里默念。Mr Holmes从来不会搞砸事情，希望现在他也能不失水准。

她轻轻摇了摇头。

Mycroft知趣地把问题咽下去。他猜Anthea是在顾忌司机先生。

他转而安静地看着窗外。一切都显得有些诡异。街上有很多行驶中的汽车，但数量和款式都和他印象中有所不同。

这里是伦敦吗？他不太确定。从气候，口音，交通习惯来看，他还在英国，这是令他稍感安心的。

他努力寻找窗外有关地理位置的标志，终于在一闪而过的路牌上发现了”LONDON"的字样。但他没有放松，反而更惊恐了。明明身处故城，一切却如此陌生。自己到底怎么了？

车子停在一栋酒店式公寓楼前，Anthea先下车，又绕去另一侧为Mycroft打开车门，把他抱下来。然后她俯下身对司机说：“明天开始不用接送先生了。如果有需要我会再联络你。”说完她关上车门，一手拎包，一手牵Mycroft，快步走进公寓楼。

大厅亮堂堂的，十分安静，保安在Anthea进门时点头问候。两人进入电梯，Anthea按了20层的按键。

电梯四面都是镜子。Mycroft看着镜子里的自己，穿戴可笑，脸色惨白。眼睛尽管因为惊恐瞪得很大，却没有神采。整个人无精打采，但红色的卷发并没有褪去色泽，在毫无血色的腮边突兀极了。

“我看起来像一个刚从火刑架上放下来的巫婆。”他把眼睛闭上，不再看自己令人难堪的形象。他忍住了想要攥紧Anthea的手的冲动。

“巫婆可不讨人喜欢。”Mycroft沮丧地想。

电梯外是长长的走廊。由于地上厚实的地毯，两人没有发出一点脚步声。

Anthea在走廊尽头的门前停下，取出小巧的电子钥匙在门前一晃，一个电子女声响起：

“Welcome back。”

两人刚踏上玄关，客厅暖黄的灯就自动亮起。客厅不算大，但是很整洁——也不得不整洁，因为Anthea的公寓简直就像宣传页上的样板房，私人物品很少。

Anthea脱掉鞋子，赤脚走进客厅——看来她连便鞋也没有。

Mycroft照做。他穿了Anthea为他准备的厚袜子，所以不觉得地板冰冷。

Anthea朝沙发做了一个手势，Mycroft会意，走过去爬上沙发。沙发是皮质的，他打了个寒战。

Anthea走来走去不知在忙什么，Mycroft抽抽鼻子。

屋里有淡淡的灰尘味道，新家具和布料的味道也挺浓，这里似乎崭新又陈旧。化妆品和清洁用品的气味微不可察，下厨时逸散的油烟味更是一丝不存，这个装潢柔和精致的空间因此而显得生硬又虚幻。

显然这不是一个常被主人光顾的住处。

Anthea的靠近打断了Mycroft的思索。她两手端着一个托盘，上面放着一只矮胖的土黄色马克杯，一个吊瓶和一套输液用具。她的腋下夹着一条灰色的毯子。

她在茶几上放下托盘，把紧挨玄关处墙上的月历取下，月历还停留在一月。看来她并不需要月历。她把吊瓶挂在空出的挂钩上，捋直输液管，又抽出一张湿巾擦了擦身边的沙发。被她清洁过的区域明显更亮，颜色也比其它区域鲜艳。

Mycroft情不自禁地扭动了一下身子，强忍打喷嚏的欲望。

Anthea招招手，Mycroft滑下沙发朝她走去。她解下他的披风，又帮他脱下棉袄，里面是一套深蓝色的衣裤。Mycroft还没来得及发抖，就被Anthea用毯子裹住，抱上那一块干净的区域。

毯子太厚，Anthea又裹得太紧。Mycroft努力把腿也蜷上沙发——不然他总是往下滑——却不由自主地歪倒了。

Anthea把他扶正，又帮他在背后垫一只抱枕，然后从毯子里拉出他的一只手，绑上止血带。

Mycroft的手纤细苍白，中指和无名指的指甲破碎，渗出的血迹已经干涸。其他完好的指尖形状修长漂亮，指甲修剪长短适中，十分得体，却泛着因贫血与寒冷而出现的紫色。

Anthea感觉掌心里单薄冰凉的小手正在颤抖。

“你冷吗？还是害怕？”她问。

Mycroft摇摇头，凌乱的红发有一部分垂到了脸上。他腾不出手来拨开头发，只好使劲眨巴眼睛。他想解释一下自己既不冷，也不怕——至少不是怕打针。但他最终只是简短地说了一句：“没事。”

Anthea帮Mycroft把头发理到耳后，露出他毫无血色的消瘦的脸。

她本想坦诚地报告聪明无畏的上司，她的护理技术欠佳，扎针不准，可能要多来几次。但是为了不让眼前的孩子抖得更厉害，她抿抿嘴把话憋回去。

“请您原谅，先生。"Anthea心想。

她轻轻拍打Mycroft的手。这孩子青蓝色的血管很分明，仿佛皮肤像纸一样薄。他手背上只有一个针孔，但是因为扎的时间太长而肿了起来，红肿的面积很大。除开肿起的区域，所剩的血管都很细。

她深呼吸一下，大着胆子扎了一针，偏了。

Mycroft轻轻抽一口气。尽管他闭紧了嘴巴，不想发出声音，但Anthea还是听到了。

她几乎不敢抬头看上司的脸。她强自镇静地快速拔针，然后解开止血带，重新绑在男孩的大臂处。臂弯的血管要粗一些。她握着男孩的小臂，感觉像握着那黑伞的伞柄似的。

消毒，扎针，这次终于成功了。两人同时松了口气。

“谢谢。”Mycroft轻声说。

Anthea一边调整点滴的速度，一边说：“是我应该道歉。”她尴尬地说：“胳膊一直露在外面会冷。我把输液速度调快，尽量早点结束。如果不舒服，请告诉我。”

Mycroft点点头。

Anthea在他斜对面坐下，伴随着长长的，放松的吐气。筋疲力竭的她原本想重重地把自己摔进沙发，但是她没有这样做。

或许是担心扬起灰尘。

“现在，”她揉了揉脸“我们可以谈谈，如果您愿意的话。”


	4. 不可语冰（3）

Anthea烦躁地抓抓头发，两天的不眠不休让她的妆容十分狼狈。她提出要谈谈，而如她所料，满腹疑问的男孩没有异议。

但是应该从何讲起呢？作为助理，自己无权过滤情报。难道要对一个幼儿详述事实吗？

几周前的营救找到了Sherlock和John，Mr Holmes依然生死未卜。她只好先安排获救的两人出国避风头。

她进入政坛后一直为Holmes工作，早已被当作他的嫡系亲信。一旦Holmes垮台，她的政治生命必定到此为止——面临威胁的可不仅是“政治”生命而已。

因此，两天前终于收到Holmes的消息时，她几乎喜极而泣。

她再次组织救援，但乐极生悲，掘地三尺只救回一个小孩。她感到绝望，一边把男孩的血样录入事件相关的数据库，一边心如死灰地等待行刑的号角，直到数据库弹出“资料重复”的弹窗。

她封锁了消息，又解封了Holmes用生物密码锁定的文件。这些文件大多保密级别高，但并不重要——例如皇室的风流韵事——但此时成了粉饰太平的功臣。Anthea又放出Holmes正在执行秘密任务的消息，然后马不停蹄地赶去医院，准备转移昏迷的男孩。

这一切都在短短两天之内完成，Anthea很累很累。编造了无数漂亮公文的灵巧舌头，已经无力安抚掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝。她决定实话实说。

“抱歉，我将要告诉你的事情有些难以接受。但它是真的，而且很严肃。”Anthea字斟句酌。她既担心吓到眼前的小孩，又担心他视作玩笑。

Mycroft蹙着眉点点头。

“你来到了未来。”Anthea硬着头皮说。“现在是2018年，我是你的下属。你出了意外，我不知道具体发生了什么，但是你……变小了。”

荒谬，她在骗我。这是Mycroft的第一反应。但他忍不住想，如果是真的……

如果是真的，那么一切变化就都说得通了。妈妈也没有丢开我，即使那么忙乱，她也把我留在身边。

Mycroft点点头，抽了抽鼻子。

见到男孩并不激烈的反应，Anthea松了口气，终于展露一个像样的微笑。

“那这就是我们两个的秘密，绝对不能让别人知道，好吗？”

Mycroft又点点头。他擅长保守秘密。

Anthea从茶几底下找出一张干巴巴的消毒湿巾，开始仔细的擦手。她注意到吊瓶中的液体已经快滴尽了。

“在工作中，我所熟悉的Mr Holms并不相信所谓忠诚。我也不擅长表忠心。我明白，让你完全相信一个陌生人是很难的。”

她说着放下湿巾，绕过茶几去拔掉了Mycroft的输液针。她用棉签使劲按住他的针孔，然后抬头盯着男孩的眼睛。

“我的上司Holmes是一名经受过专业训练的特工，并且是我见过的最聪明，最理智，最谨慎的人。但即使是他，也陷入了今天这样的险境，相比之下你的自保能力更是远远不够。如果你不能相信我，那就自己来判断我做的哪些事对你有益，让我做完它。”

说完，她有些羞赧地立即别开头，自顾自收拾好医疗垃圾，伸手拿起那只土黄色马克杯。

“我给你热了牛奶，”她说。“现在温度应该正好。”

牛奶的热气涌到Mycroft面前，像正对着暖气的出风口。闻到牛奶气味的那一刻，他有点反胃

“你很长时间没有进食，在医院又洗了胃。所以暂且只能吃流食。喝点吧，总不能一直输葡萄糖。”Anthea发现了男孩的不适。

Mycroft屏住呼吸灌了一口。温热的液体顺着食道流进胃袋，他却感觉像有浓硫酸在他体内开辟了一条新的通道，痛得他痉挛起来。

然而紧接着，口腔的感官重新被唤醒。他一口接一口喝了起来。

痛觉混合着温热、香甜、和人类天生追求的饱足感，变得不再难以忍受。他觉得自己被填满了，像一个残破的玩偶被注入了生命。

Mycroft喝了大半杯牛奶。尽管口腔和食道还在渴求原始的吞咽快感，但是他知道已经够了。

看来自己至少两个星期没有正常的通过进食维持生命了，他想。胃袋已经从气球退化成了塑料袋。他捧着杯子，思考自己应该怎样处理剩下半杯。在做客时剩下食物显然是不礼貌的。

Anthea从厨房走出来，手里拿着一个纸袋。她重新在Mycroft对面坐下——小心翼翼对准了上次落座时擦掉灰尘的那一块——然后从袋子中取出一片吐司来。

单凭眼睛看，Mycroft也能确定那片吐司绝对不柔软。事实上，当Anthea咬下一块时，他甚至能听到轻微的咔嚓声，简直像饼干一样。

“本来我发现这袋面包时，打算给你泡在牛奶里一些。你需要摄入碳水化合物。”Anthea嫌弃地看了一眼手中的吐司。“但我想起这是上个月剩下的。它没有发霉是得益于寒冷的天气和没有封口的包装袋。它完全被风干了。”

Mycroft露出一个感激的笑脸。刚喝下去的热牛奶使他的脸泛起了粉色。

柔软的沙发，厚实的毯子，温柔的女性保护者，冒着热气的牛奶。这一切既能满足一只橘猫，也能安抚一个孩子。他觉得有点困了。

“我带你去卧室吧。”Anthea迅速解决掉难以下咽的干面包，从Mycroft手中拿过杯子。“已经晚上九点了，我明天还要上班。我想你也不会拒绝早点躺到床上去。你应该很累了。”

Mycroft撑起眼皮，从沙发上滑下来，跟着Anthea走进主卧。里面就像酒店房间一样整洁又光秃秃，个人物品很少。房间中央有一张大床，上面罩着防尘罩。

Anthea示意Mycroft捂住口鼻，然后她小心地把防尘罩取下。床单，被子和枕头非常干净，看上去像新换的。

她又打开一个柜子，从里面抱出一个真空压缩袋。她把压缩袋打开，从里面倒出一套床上用品，放在干净的床单上。被子和枕头慢慢的鼓起来。

Anthea收起床上原有的被褥，打开走廊对面客房的门，把它们扔到床上。然后她回来对Mycroft说：“你就住在这里好吗，我住客房。这里是我的屋子，不久前还住过，比较干净。客房有些积灰。”说完她开始拍打枕头和被子，让它们快点蓬松起来。

Mycroft站在卧室门口，小心翼翼把手腕上的纱布解下来。这纱布不仅散发着医院特有的味道，还色彩斑斓的，既有渗出的暗红色血迹，也有沾上的各色药剂。他不想裹着这么脏的纱布睡在Anthea干净的床铺上。

“如果你想洗漱，我有新的毛巾……”Anthea正弯着腰铺床，因此她的声音闷闷的。“等等，”她直起身。“你有很多伤口，沾水会疼。我帮你简单清洁一下。”

她走近Mycroft，拿过他手中的纱布。她仔细检查了他手腕的伤口，确认没有开裂，才松了一口气，扔掉纱布。

随后她打开盥洗室的镜前灯，面对化了万圣节主题妆似的镜像愣了一下。“天哪，第一次庆幸你不是 THE Mr Holmes。”她摇着头喃喃自语。

镜前灯把人脸上的瑕疵照的纤毫毕现，而显然两人的状态已经难以宽容的用“瑕疵”来形容。

Mycroft这才发现自己脸上有很多细小的伤口。嘴唇，眼角有割破或是撕裂，脸上还有擦伤。

“看起来就好像在玫瑰丛里打过滚儿。”他想。红色的头发不再是他脸上唯一的艳色。

Anthea从柜子里拿出两个大玻璃瓶和一袋消毒棉签。她先打开一个玻璃瓶，闻了闻又盖上。转而打开另外一个，用棉签沾了沾里面的透明液体。然后她抱起Mycroft放在洗漱台上，抬起他的脸，凑上去给他处理伤口。

Mycroft闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。他的睫毛和眉毛是很深的姜红色，比头发颜色暗，但与黑色或棕色相比，仍泛着暖色调的柔光。

“睁开眼睛吧，涂一下眼角。”Anthea说。

浅色的眼睛睁开，像在热可可里灌入了一杯冰水，冲散了温柔的假象。

Mycroft的眼睛是很浅的灰蓝色，浅灰与眼白界限模糊，中央深色的瞳仁小而尖锐。孩子气的甜美天真瞬间消散，多年后“大英政府末席职员”的冷漠与严厉露出端倪。

“不疼，”Mycroft想：“是生理盐水。”

Anthea扔掉手里的棉签，又打开了另一个瓶子，说：“现在要涂一点酒精，请忍耐一下。”

Mycroft果然感受到刺痛。但是治愈的痛苦总比破坏的痛苦更容易忍受。

Anthea快速处理好Mycroft面部的伤口，又如法炮制清洁了他的手脚。接着她拿出消毒湿巾，小心地绕开伤口帮他简单“洗漱”。

其实Mycroft挺干净，浑身还散发着消毒水的味道。医生为了帮他清理出全身伤口嵌入的玻璃渣、木刺、石子、和灰尘，他早已被迫彻底清洗了。

为了不使刚刚擦过的脚底沾灰，Anthea把男孩抱到床上，塞进被子。

Mycroft闻到被子上淡淡的洗涤剂味和温暖的阳光气息。看来这一床被褥是刚洗晒过就被封入了真空袋。

Anthea帮男孩掖好被角，叮嘱道：“尽量少翻身吧，伤口擦到被子会痛。”

Mycroft点点头，迟疑一下，开口道：“请问，你的上司——未来的我——他是个怎样的人呢？”

Anthea几乎已经习惯了男孩的惜字如金，这个问题算是了不起的长句子。他用一种很特别的语调慢吞吞地说着，不像在说一个句子，倒像是在念几个互不相干的单词。

不过她无暇纠结这些。她飞快组织好得体而动听的回答，但又不愿用套话敷衍对方。

她从未评价过上司的人品，即使仅仅在脑内。这似乎不是一个成熟的职场人士会考虑的问题。通常来说，人品对工作的影响不大。一个没用的好人比一个能干的恶徒更令人厌恶。

Mr Holmes，大英政府的核心，国家的珍宝。即使还在发光发热，也早已为国家预留了不菲的遗产——他的大脑。这显然将成为继爱因斯坦大脑之后的又一笔珍贵财富。

或许到了下个世纪，国家还在借助他的大脑工作。输入问题——电流激活大脑工作——问题解决。

但是，抛开这些，他是个怎样的人？Mr Holmes显然不能被简单评价为“好人”或“坏人”。按照功利主义道德观，他可能是圣徒；从绝对主义道德观来看，他一定是撒旦。如果遵守规则是对“好人”的要求，那该如何评判制定规则者？

“他是个很好的领导。”Anthea最终恳切地回答，“他对下属奖惩分明，工作立场客观。或许你会因为我没有用热心、善良等词语形容他而失望，但是你要明白，在工作关系中，这些并不那么重要。”

Mycroft偷偷盯着Anthea的脸。他很清楚没人会当着上司的面说坏话，即使上司变成了小孩子也一样。重要的是无意识的表达，以及言外之意。

Anthea露出思索的神态，而没有流露出恶心、厌恶之类的表情，这是好兆头。她着重评价了工作方面，看来自己颇为无趣，工作之余和所有遭遇中年危机的男人一样乏善可陈。令人惊喜的是，她既不因为评价对象是上司而一味吹捧，也不因为提问者是小孩子而随意敷衍。这似乎说明她对自己确实有不少的尊敬与忠诚。

工作能力不错，为人严肃，待人冷淡。好在没有什么明显的恶习，不骚扰女下属，不故意折磨员工——这是Mycroft给未来自己做的初步侧写。

还不错，他想。

Anthea为男孩熄灯，关好门。然后回到客厅坐下，四仰八叉地伸了个懒腰。

晚上九点多，还不算深夜。但是住在二十层楼的高度，静谧便不是深夜的特产。Anthea听着挂钟一秒一格地转动，身体与精神一同松弛下来。

在相当长的一段时间里，Holmes是Anthea生命的中心。为Holmes这样的人工作，当然有无尽辛酸，但她无法忽视那份斯德哥尔摩式的安定感。

当她接过父母祝福她工作顺利的花束，或是和男友浓情蜜意时，她因全年无休的夺命连环call苦不堪言；当她目睹父母沉迷各自的外遇，或是惊讶于男友爱意消散之快时，她也仍旧有这样一份薪金不菲的工作，把她指使得头昏脑胀，无暇顾及杂事。

甚至得益于Holmes地位之稳固，让同僚心惊肉跳的阵营困扰，她也毫无顾虑——Holmes从未使“背叛”成为获益更大的选项。她免受摇摆不定，投机钻营之苦，几乎把自己活成了一部励志剧——坚定+努力=成功——忽略她的工作内容。

此刻，一墙之隔的孩子，治愈了她持续一个多月的严重失眠。她困得睁不开眼睛。


	5. 不可语冰（4）

美国，纽约。

“Sherlock?醒醒！Anthea给我打电话了。”John摇晃裹着被子的Sherlock。

“所以呢？关我什么事？”Sherlock用被子蒙住头。他的声音闷闷的，透着一股不耐烦：“John，我亲爱的朋友，我想你还没有失去语言能力。”

“是的，我好得很。但有人想要和某个语言能力失常的人说话。”John调侃道：“快接吧，我猜是Mycroft找你。”

“哈哈，”Sherlock掀开被子“你明知道这样说我更不会接电话。我有理由怀疑你巴不得和Anthea单独聊聊。”

英国，伦敦。

Anthea面无表情地听着话筒对面的吵闹。她把胳膊肘撑在在原本属于Holmes的办公桌上，面前的文件堆积如山。

“Dr Watson，如果Mr Sherlock不肯接电话，就请把免提打开。”她说。

秘书端着咖啡敲门，Anthea示意她进来。尽管昨天她久违地睡了个好觉，但是疲惫并没有消弭。

听筒里传来Sherlock的声音：“你好，Anthea。为什么你要吵醒可怜的John，而不是直接给我打电话呢？”

他停顿一下——短短的，绝对不是为了等候回答的停顿。

“啊，想起来了。我已经把有关我亲爱的哥哥的所有号码都屏蔽了。”

“您好，Mr Sherlock Holmes。”Anthea用脖子夹住电话，一边用勺子搅拌咖啡，一边说：“我为您和Dr Watson订了机票，伦敦已经安全了。”

“谢谢您的好意，但我拒绝和Mycroft踏上同一块大陆。”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说：“这次我说到做到。”

“Mr Holmes不在英格兰。有一些棘手的事情需要他处理，短期内您见不到他。”Anthea把咖啡一饮而尽。”如果您执意留在美国，这两张返程机票将会是我们为您最后的花销。”

“哼！”Sherlock冷笑：“两具健全的身体和一个天才的大脑可以在美利坚自食其力。”

“Miss Hooper昨天和我们进行了联系。因为工作原因，她不便继续照顾Miss Watson。”Anthea接着说道：“如果监护人无法及时赶到，我们将接手Miss Waston。”

“Miss Waston？那是谁？”Sherlock十分疑惑。

“我也不知道……天哪，是我的Rosie！”John惊叫：“我们马上就回去！”

“别紧张。”Sherlock满不在乎地说：“Mycorft还不至于折磨小孩子。”

“你听到她的用词了吗？接手！一个能说出‘接手’我的女儿的人！”John的声音很激动：“如果‘我们’是指那些特工……天哪，他们要带走Rosie做人质！”

“可是，”Sherlock依然想反驳：“想一想Mycroft对我们做了什么！那条恶龙，伦敦就是他的老巢。”

“你不是说伦敦是你的地盘吗？”John不依不饶：“无论如何，我不能不管Rosie。”

“那是在我和Mycroft决裂之前。”Sherlock小声嘟囔。

“收拾行李！立刻！马上！”John十分强硬。

“很好。”Anthea长舒一口气：“接你们的人应该已经到了。”

话音刚落，酒店房间的门铃响了起来。

Anthea挂上电话，揉了揉额头。Mr Holmes能保护远在美国的弟弟，自己却力有不逮。Sherlock只有呆在伦敦才勉强安全。

假装Holmes出国终究只是权宜之计。在敌我不明的政坛，保守秘密比登天还难。

此外，害Holmes变成小孩的罪魁祸首仍然无迹可寻。唯一的线索是那些恐怖分子给Holmes注射药剂的录像。虽然他们逃走前曾试图销毁它，但破坏得并不彻底，MI6成功修复了一部分。

Anthea第无数次播放录像，希望再找到些有用的信息。这已经成为她每天的功课了。

录像总计长达月余，被恢复的片段一共不过两个小时，而且并不连贯。出现在视频中的人，除Holmes之外都戴着口罩，身份成谜。

前几段视频的信息量很少。Holmes作为主要拍摄对象，一直不省人事。其他人清一色手术台上医生的装束，只能根据身形勉强进行区分。大致能看出他们人数不多，但组织性极强。那训练有素配合默契的架势，比起恐怖组织更像外科医疗团队。

末尾的几段间隔较短，信息量稍大。

那几人似乎得到了什么消息，正准备撤离。有人给大量纸质文件打包，另有大堆纸张被烧毁。有人断开Holmes身上连着的各种仪器，并为他简单包扎。在这过程中Holmes仍昏迷着。

视频在此中断，下一段开头便是恢复知觉的Holmes咳出大量鲜血，身上也洇出大片血迹，看来有变故在其间发生。值得一提的是Holmes看上去非常镇定，反而是房间里的其他人更加忙乱，无声的影像透露出焦灼又喧闹的气氛。

视频又一次中断，最后一段录像只剩下Holmes——Anthea所熟悉的成年人Holmes——瘫软在空无一人的狼藉中，鲜血在地上蔓延。

这就是所有被恢复片段。Anthea认为，恐怖分子得到了MI6行动的消息后，为了脱身而利用命悬一线的Holmes来拖住MI6。

她由此推测，Holmes的离奇变化发生在恐怖分子撤离之后，特工抵达之前。不论恐怖分子是否有意为之，他们没能目睹结果，所以Holmes的现状目前算是个秘密。这无疑使“小Mycroft”的藏匿容易一些。

给自己吃了颗定心丸，Anthea又调出公寓的监控，查看家里的小男孩是否安好。

Anthea早晨六点出门，为了让Mycroft好好休息，也出于对上司的尊重，她没有打开他的房门告别。

七点左右她第一次查看监控，那时Mycroft已经醒来，穿好了衣服正坐在床上发呆。她调阅历史监控，倍速播放夜间的画面。男孩睡得并不好，从凌晨两点开始，几乎每隔一个小时他就会惊醒，睁开眼睛摸索床头的闹钟看时间。Anthea出门时，Mycroft被她关门的声音弄醒了。他又看了看表，然后扭头注视透出晨光的茶色玻璃。随后他坐起来穿上衣服。大概是衣料蹭过伤口带来了刺痛，他的动作频繁停顿。然后他打开门，走出房间，对面的屋子房门大开，空无一人。他走遍整间公寓，发现Anthea不在，就立即回到床上，不再走动。

九点时Anthea再次查看监控，发现过去的两小时Mycroft一直在床上呆着。她只好往公寓打电话，告诉他料理台上贴着“Hot milk for Mycroft”便签的保温杯是给他准备的。虽然他立即小心地四下张望，寻找摄像头，但他很快就止住动作，乖乖解决了他的早饭。

现在是上午十一点，不出所料，Mycroft还是坐在床上，嘴角有点奶渍。就像一只被豢养的野猫，温顺又谨慎。他没有幼儿的好动与不耐烦，甚至极少变换姿势。大多数时间里他一动不动，令人怀疑他是不是连呼吸也停止了。他不像无所事事，反而像专注于玩具的顽童一样，专注于自己的静止与呆滞。

与夜间一样，他仍保持着一小时左右“苏醒”一次的频率看床头的表，仿佛他只是换个姿势睡着了。

Anthea听过有关“记忆宫殿”的说法，Sherlock也坦言他的“记忆宫殿”是在Mycroft的协助下建造的。但是她从来没目睹过上司进入他的“宫殿”——至少没有像Sherlock一样，姿势拉风地进去。

是Sherlock学艺不精，还是Mycroft已经淘汰掉“宫殿”，转而建成了“航母”、“飞船”、“空间站”之类的高级玩意儿？Anthea不得而知。但是现在，看着这个一动不动的男孩，她脑海里闪过的第一个词就是“记忆宫殿”。

手机震动，Anthea瞥了一眼。美国的员工报告说，Sherlock两人上了飞机。

一切都在步入正轨，至少表面上是这样。

Anthea站起身，穿好大衣往外走，她要回去给Mycroft弄些食物。她一边等电梯一边拨通Molly的电话。Anthea没有撒谎，Molly确实有事要离开伦敦。

Molly作为Sherlock屈指可数的朋友之一，难得的对Mycroft没有偏见——或许是因为她和Sherlock的友谊历时最长，她见过这位天才反复摔入泥潭，是Mycroft不厌其烦地拽他出来。她不像John一样对Sherlock充满盲目信心，所以她对Mycroft的敌意并不强烈。

电话没有接通，转到语音信箱。Anthea只好留言说，请在方便的时候通知自己去接Rosie。

接着她乘电梯下楼，出门，司机已经在门外等候。她拉开后座的车门，坐进去，说：“去我的公寓。”

司机向Anthea身后瞥了一眼。他虽然谨遵职业操守没有多嘴，但Anthea敏锐地察觉到了他探究的目光。

他对小Mycroft的身份感到好奇，Anthea想。

她意识到了一个问题。既然目前还没有太多人知道Mr Holmes的变故，那么把小Mycroft带在自己身边并不是最佳方案。让秘密不被察觉才是最好的保护措施。自己被无数双眼睛盯着，自己身边的风吹草动又太容易让人与Holmes联系起来。况且“Holmes的单身女秘书多了个孩子”本身就很有话题性。

所以，我应该把他送走，Anthea思索。她开始考虑照顾Mycroft的合适人选。

她以前从没觉得自己的交际圈很窄，毕竟伦敦的名流大多和她保持点头之交以上的良好关系。但此刻她绞尽脑汁也找不出一个可靠的人。

座位上的手机突然震动了一下，她点开信息。又是美国传来的消息。航班已经起飞，预计午夜到达伦敦。她看着信息，突然灵光一闪。

Sherlock是个麻烦的年轻人，但不可否认他也是一名水平精湛的侦探。他不仅头脑灵活，而且格斗也很在行。虽然大多数时候不太靠谱，可作为成年人，他大概不会苛待一个孩子。再加上他热爱戏剧感的性格，保护一个陷入困难的孩子，与黑暗势力斗争——听起来就像是Sherlock的日常。

“我简直是给他送了一份礼物。”Anthea自言自语。

Mycroft又一次看看表。十二点了。

茶色的窗户玻璃使屋子很昏暗。其实Mycroft发现了窗上还装有一层普通玻璃，他只需要把茶色玻璃推上去，就可以享受伦敦正午的阳光了——雾都十分珍贵的阳光。但是他没动。乱动东西不是正确的做客之道，况且屋里又干燥又温暖，这足够了。人们总是在寒冷潮湿时才更渴望阳光。

他挺直腰板活动脖子。他挺想扑回被子里再睡一觉。他很喜欢这里，Anthea的家。虽然到处是积尘，但他并不反感。

没有油烟味、饭菜味、和待洗衣物的味道。这些才是脏的，灰尘不是。尘封的气味反而营造出与世隔绝的安逸氛围。

况且这里的灰尘并不冰冷，而是温馨的。这里并非受人冷落，这是受一位年轻女性珍爱的栖身之地。在伦敦这个繁华而狭小的公共空间里，这里是私人领域。当工作告一段落，她疲惫地回来，满地灰尘会证明，在她缺席期间——或许一周，或许一月——这里始终是完全属于她的。

他的手无意识地攥着被子，被子上有陈旧的阳光味道。在伦敦找到艳阳天很不容易，因此这个封在真空袋里很久的被子，记录了不同寻常的一天。他真的有点困了，昨晚他睡得不好。尽管床铺很舒服，气氛很安宁，但他不想毫无防备地睡去，不想重复陌生又惊恐的苏醒。

这里有监控——我该想到的，Mycroft自责：希望Anthea别发现我不停地醒来看表，就好像她的好心留宿让我很难熬似的。

此时响起的开门声又一次把Mycroft从沉思中“唤醒”。他走出房间，正看到Anthea脱掉高跟鞋，朝沙发走去。

“中午好，”Anthea坐下。“上午过的怎么样？”

她微笑着问候从卧室走出来的男孩。

经过睡眠与化妆，她现在看起来很精致。

“我很好。”Mycroft点点头。“我喜欢这里。”

Mycroft一向寡言，但随着他和Anthea渐渐熟悉，他讲话至少不再以词为单位。连贯的句子很快暴露了一些问题。Anthea敏锐地发现，这孩子并非说话不流利，而是有严重的口音。

但她早已学会尊重上司的隐私。她只是点点头说：“我很高兴你还习惯。你愿意和我一起出去吃午饭吗？家里并没有什么东西可以填饱肚子，你也该吃一些正常的食物了。”

她说着起身从玄关处的柜子里拿出一条酒红色的大围巾。

“你可以擦擦脸，伤口应该好一些了。水管里有热水，小心烫。”

Mycroft走近洗手台，打开水管。他确实应当出去熟悉一下环境，鉴于他目前对所在之处知之甚少。

然而不安还是侵袭了他。他呆在Anthea家里，就像蜗牛呆在壳里。现在这只惊恐的蜗牛要变成一只可悲的鼻涕虫了。

他洗完脸，又仔细梳理乱蓬蓬的头发。他的形象正由“可怜”向“乖巧”转变。

当Mycroft从盥洗室出来时，Anthea已经穿上了厚实的平底靴子，并且把笔挺的大衣换成了鼓鼓囊囊的羽绒服，显得更年轻了。

她抬头看向整洁不少的男孩。

或许得益于一夜安稳的——相对而言比较安稳的——休息，再加上两杯牛奶的浇灌，昨天那个幽灵似的孩子看起来不那么虚幻了。他的红色卷发经过梳理，柔顺地打着波浪垂下，到了下颚旁，才又俏皮地卷起来，松松地堆在颈窝。

他看上去简直像个小姑娘，Anthea有些好笑的想：看来Mr Holmes从小就不是雄性激素四溢的类型。

“我们出发吧。”她拿起自己的提包。“外面很冷，温度比昨天低。来围上这个。”她又把手中的酒红色围巾展开。

Mycroft配合地把自己卷进围巾里，只剩眼睛露在外面。两人穿过楼道，坐电梯下去，然后出了大楼。冷风粗暴地削过来，他闭上眼睛，任由Anthea牵着自己前行。

飞机上，睡着的Sherlock突然打了个喷嚏，然后惊醒。

“哦，该死。我已经感受到伦敦的冷气了。”他嘟囔着裹紧了薄毯。

“我可不记得你以前对伦敦有什么意见。”John扭过头冲着他皱眉，“我觉得你只是不知道怎么面对Mycroft。”

“别说的好像我犯了错！”Sherlock气愤地坐起来，“尽管我们一直合不来，但我从没想过他会亲手置我于死地……”

“冷静点。”John拍拍Sherlock的肩膀。“我们现在之所以还活着，是因为最终Mycroft的手下救了我们，这就够了。”

“说什么‘失去你会让我心碎’，哈！”Sherlock冷笑道：“我居然还真的为这句谎话而感动过。”

John耸耸肩，不再说话。Holmes兄弟的行为都很令人迷惑，他已经习惯了。他现在觉得，只要结果不是太坏，过程中再怎么令你七窍生烟，也都不太重要。

飞机穿过云层，伦敦越来越近了。

Anthea和Mycroft面对面坐着，Anthea正吃着意面，Mycroft则小口喝粥。

“味道怎么样？”Anthea问。

“很好。”Mycroft答。其实他的胃很痛，可能还不习惯承受食物。或许是因为长时间没有咀嚼，他嚼起食物来感觉像带着假牙，牙齿一下一下挤压牙龈，奇怪极了。

但是单论口味，粥确实不错。

Anthea点点头，继续用叉子挑着意面。

除了工作应酬，她很少和别人一起吃饭。如果单单为了填饱肚子，她一向吃得很快，并且吃相不算优雅。此时和“上司”同桌用餐让她有点不知所措。

她注意到Mycroft吃得很慢，两人已经吃了二十分钟，他的粥却还是满满一碗。

“你不喜欢吗？”Anthea皱着眉头问。

Mycroft放下勺子说：“有点烫。”

“那么我们不如先说说接下来的计划”Anthea也放下叉子。

Mycroft点点头。

“你需要待在更安全的地方。”Anthea说：“我身边并不是隐蔽之处，反而算是风口浪尖。”

“那我该去哪？”男孩的声音有些慌张。

“我会安顿好你的。”Anthea马上安抚道：“我已经找到了能保护你的人，他今天晚上到伦敦，我们明天早上去拜访他。”

预料中的颠沛果然来了。

“嗯。”Mycroft发出鼻音。他拿起勺子，把一大口粥塞进嘴里。

“我想你会喜欢他的。”Anthea也重新拿起叉子。“虽然他的性格有点讨厌，但他和你很像——不是指性格，而是其他方面。如果你们能好好沟通，你会觉得惊喜。”

好好沟通吗？Mycroft想，如果对方愿意的话，自己倒是很好的倾听者。

“今天下午我要去为你买一些生活用品。”Anthea掏出手机，打开备忘录。“你有什么想要的吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头。如果她是指玩具，他并不需要。他很少动手玩实体玩具，大脑是他最忠实的玩伴。

“你想不想要一些书?”Anthea问。据她所知，Mr Holmes知识渊博，博览群书。

“谢谢，书就不用了。”Mycroft说：“如果不麻烦的话，我想要一些彩笔和白纸。”

Anthea感到疑惑。

“日记。”Mycroft解释：“我做绘画日记。”

Anthea难以置信地点点头。尽管她知道儿童都做绘画日记，但她从来不觉得仿佛生来就西装革履的Mr Holmes会有这个时期。

“好的，我记下了。”她在备忘录上添加“绘画用品”。

“你要避免抛头露面，我自己去买就好。你愿意在哪等我呢？商场的儿童活动区吗？”

Mycroft低头思考片刻，问道：“我能去图书馆吗？”

Anthea赶紧用一大坨意面堵上自己的嘴。


	6. 不可语冰（5）

“说真的，这不对劲。”John一边爬上出租车，一边对已经坐好的Sherlock说：“Mycroft应该是无处不在的。可是我们已经回到伦敦十个小时了，他居然还没有出现？”

“说明我们一大早躲出门是明智的。”Sherlock耸耸肩。“一想到早上被Mrs Hudson的尖叫惊醒，然后发现Mycroft衣冠楚楚地站在我床头，我就头疼。”

“你早该习惯了。”John笑着说：“这样的早晨——通常作为一个让你兴奋的案件的开端——据我所知并不少。”

“不止这样。”Sherlock坦言：“我学龄前每一天的开端也大同小异，只不过少了Mrs Hudson的尖叫。”

“学龄前？”John质疑道。

“怎么？”Sherlock反问。

“所以你上学之后就自觉早起喽？”John的声音透着不可思议。毕竟Sherlock是一个去白金汉宫都要拖拖拉拉的刺头。

“Mycroft后来住在学校。”Sherlock摸索身上的烟盒。“否则我也不会因为经常迟到而成为老师的眼中钉。”

“真不敢想象Mycroft居然上寄宿学校。我想他会疯掉的。”John咂咂嘴。

“不是寄宿学校，是大学。”Sherlock点上烟。“我想他过的还好，甚至交到了朋友。记得Harry吗？他的大学同学。他们关系挺好。”

“真的？”John又开始皱眉头。“你几岁开始上学？”

“就像所有正常的孩子一样，七岁。”Sherlock陶醉地深吸一口烟，懒洋洋地眯起眼睛。

John打开车窗，挥动手掌把二手烟赶出去。

“那么你错了，不是学龄前。除非你哥哥14岁就去上大学了。”他有些洋洋得意。

“嗯……”Sherlock朝窗外弹弹烟灰。“你要知道，Mycroft可从来不是正常的孩子。”

贝克街221B

Mrs Hudson度过了一个很不愉快的早晨。

她先被两个小伙子摔门的声音吵醒——两次，凌晨一点进门一次，四点左右出门一次。然后是还算如意的早餐。正当她哼着歌打扫地板时，礼貌而轻盈的敲门声又带来了两位不速之客。

“进来吧。”Mrs.Hudson撇着嘴把门打开。她朝门外看一眼，出乎意料地没看见那辆高傲又生硬的黑色轿车，一辆普通的出租车正在驶离贝克街。

“那么，撒旦的使者，有何贵干？”她侧身让人进来。“男孩们不在，你要等一会儿。”

Anthea领着Mycroft进门。小男孩还穿着兔子外套，冻得通红的脸蛋和逃出帽子的红头发，为他苍白的皮肤抹了一笔亮色。

Mycroft在Anthea的示意下走上二楼，进入楼梯边的屋子。屋子又脏又乱，可以看出有两人同居，还经常会有访客。

他皱皱眉头。这里像一个经营不善的小旅馆。他转身看厨房，厨房里胡乱堆放着用过的餐具。

这应该是一个传统意义上的“家”。多人聚居，家务分工不明，因此通常与整洁无缘。作为不是家庭成员的入侵者，Mycroft觉得尴尬。他低下头，让自己的目光限于脚下的地板。

Anthea见男孩快速看了一眼厨房又低下头，不禁也顺着他的目光向厨房望去。

不得不说，虽然这样的烹饪环境十分令人反胃，但她还是松了口气。毕竟在她印象中，那里简直是一个制毒工厂。

“你想到处看看吗？”Anthea弯下腰询问Mycroft。

“不。”Mycroft摇头。“能介绍一下这里的主人吗？”

Anthea有点为难。以她对Sherlock的了解，接下来少不了一场恶战。让一个小孩子目睹他未来的弟弟为了将他拒之门外而不遗余力，是否有点残忍？

“他是Sherlock Holmes，Mycroft Holmes的弟弟。”Anthea最终还是和盘托出。这种事情早晚会被Mycroft自己发现，与其让他独自胡思乱想，倒不如现在挑明。

她蹲下来，平视Mycroft。“但这都是未来的事，你不需要想太多。我只打算告诉他，你是受他哥哥监护的孩子，这样他会更尽心的保护你。你也不要露馅，记得我们的秘密吧？”

Mycroft点点头。自己成了自己的监护人？这感觉怪怪的。Anthea的意思是未来自己会有个弟弟吗？可妈妈想要的明明是个女孩。

窥探未来的刺激冲淡了他的不安，但“命运已定”的无力感像暗礁一样埋伏着。

“就在这里停下吧。”John叫停出租车。

“怎么了？我们还没到呢。”Sherlock不情愿地打开车门。“天哪，真冷！”

“现在已经十点多了，我不觉得Mrs Hudson会为我们留早饭。”John下了车，围上围巾。

“噢，为什么我是低级的碳基生命！”Sherlock唱歌剧一样抱怨着：“一日三餐真是麻烦。”

“行了，你只是想和我唱反调。”John自顾自朝路边的薯条店走去。“你喜欢这家店，而且你不想回221B。真不知道你还有什么可抱怨的。”

“嘿！谁说我不想回221B？”Sherlock大步跟上。“我们今天早上出门是因为有案子！”

“哦？”John翻了个白眼。“大侦探Sherlock Holmes居然会把‘粗心保姆弄丢小孩’当做案件？”他朝店老板示意要两份薯条。“承认吧，你就是不想面对Mycroft！”

“重申一遍——”Sherlock从口袋里掏出手机，按开机键。“别说的像是我的错。”

他盯着手机瞪大了眼睛。“哈，他一定是自知理亏。居然一个电话也没有打！”

“其实……我有不太好的预感。”John皱着眉头吃薯条。“我们从获救出国直到现在回来，始终没见到Mycroft。按理说他早在我们之前就脱险了，但是……”

“你多虑了。”Sherlock不以为然地把手机丢回口袋。“只要我们随时随地都能叫到出租车，他就肯定还手握重权地在哪个角落发胖。”


	7. 不可语冰（6）

Mycroft凝视着斜前方的一小块地板。地板很脏。

“他们快到了。”Anthea确认了手机上显示的卫星定位，低下头对Mycroft说。“你先进屋去好吗？”她不想让自己与Sherlock的争论给Mycroft留下坏印象。

Mycroft点点头，转身走进卧室。

这间卧室非常凌乱。被子堆叠在地，床上放着不少杂物，床单上还有洗不干净的黑色墨水。窗帘掉了一半，射进窗子的阳光好像也歪斜了。窗边的台灯上挂着几条皱巴巴的领带，床头，衣架上，衣柜顶，甚至头顶的吊灯上都挂着摇摇欲坠的衣物，似乎住在这里的人脱掉衣服总是朝天花板扔。这些衣物大多是深蓝、深棕或是黑色的。空气中弥漫着年轻男性的气味——荷尔蒙、烟草、和刺鼻的化学试剂。

随着Anthea轻轻把门关上，门后有什么东西倒了下来。Mycroft转身去看，那是一柄伞骨折了的黑色雨伞。

“早上好，Mrs Hudson。”大门砰地一声被推开，Sherlock裹挟着寒气窜进来。John跟在他身后，进门呼出一口白气。

“早上？都快到中午了！”Mrs Hudson故作不满地接受了一个带着寒意的吻。“男孩们，Anthea在楼上。”

“看来我们白出去了一趟。”Sherlock吹了一声口哨。“英国就没有什么大事要处理吗？”

Anthea听到了楼下的响动，她收回审视屋子的目光，好整以暇地站在窗边。

屋门被有力地推开，Sherlock进来，环视屋子，然后挑了挑眉摔进沙发。

“这么说Mycroft是真的出差了。”Sherlock端起一杯不知道放了多久的茶。

“您好。”Anthea彬彬有礼地说：“欢迎回到伦敦。”

John搓着手进屋，取下围巾，迫不及待地问道：“您好，请问Rosie在哪？”

“Miss Hooper还在照看她，您可以直接和Hooper联系。”Anthea微笑道。

John松了口气，在另一张沙发上坐下。他见Sherlock没有开口的意思，于是替她问道：“还有事吗？”

“Mr Holmes有一项委托。”Anthea走到委托人常坐的椅子旁边，但没有坐下。

侦探的眼睛闪起神采奕奕的光。

“以前他让我查案从来没有用过‘委托’的说法。”他挠挠下巴。“你要明白，委托不同于协助调查，我会全权接手。我可不玩他那一套政客的把戏。”

“是委托没错。”Anthea肯定道：“请放心，工作事务我不会交给无关人员处理。委托是私人事务。”

Sherlock因为“无关人员”的身份而不悦的皱眉。 

“Mr Holmes委托您保护一个人。”Anthea说：“一个很重要的人。”

Sherlock来了一点兴趣。但那是探究的兴趣，不是跃跃欲试的兴趣。

“对谁重要？”他问道：“对英国？还是对Mycroft本人？”

Anthea想了想，回答道：“都是。”

Sherlock又问：“无所不能的大英政府为什么不自己派人保护他呢？Mycroft能活过那么多次暗杀不正是那群特工的功劳吗？”

“因为……”Anthea努力让自己看起来真诚。“他信任你？”

Sherlock撇撇嘴。

“好吧。”Anthea也撇撇嘴。“这人的身份有点敏感。我不能让太多人知道，否则会很危险。”

“谁会危险？英国还是Mycroft本人？”Sherlock追问。

“呃，都会。”Anthea回答：“以Mr Holmes的地位，他的利益与英国的利益在某种程度上是相通的。”

Sherlock又撇了撇嘴。

“小姐，您对这人的信息遮遮掩掩，甚至不介绍他给我认识。如果见不到保护对象，您希望我如何保护他？每天为他祈祷吗？”他不满地说。

Anthea微笑道：“我当然会让你们见面。我只是想先和您谈妥，以免您因为他的身份原因放松警惕。”

“听您的意思，这是来自Mycroft的私人委托；这个人对Mycroft重要，所以对大英政府重要；这个人的身份不便对Mycroft的同事及下属公开，而且如果让我知道，我会认为这人不值得被严密保护。”Sherlock懒洋洋地说：“小姐，这人难道是Mycroft的情妇吗？”

Anthea不再接茬，转身走向Sherlock的卧室。

Mycroft屏息凝神听着外面的动静。

外面说话的声音不大，他听不清交流的具体内容，但是大概知道Anthea在劝说别人收留自己。

他叹了一口气，谁会愿意让一个素不相识的小孩住在自己家呢？

他听到Anthea靠近，于是站好等待召唤。脚步声在门口停下，几秒后传来叩门声。

“请进。”他大声说。

Anthea推开门。“出来吧，孩子。”

她的语气非常温和柔软，不像平常那样彬彬有礼，而像是对待普通小孩子。

Mycroft明白是时候保守秘密了。

他拍拍脸颊，做出一个活泼的微笑，然后拉拉袖子，遮住手腕的伤口。

他走出门，然后把门关好，就像他进去之前那样。

Sherlock疑惑地看着Anthea走向他的卧室，随后从里面领出来一个小孩子。

小孩穿着兔子外套，胡萝卜色的卷发填满了兜帽的空隙，不太温顺地依偎在他脸上。他的脸像埋在红色刨花里的瓷器。

遮住太阳的乌云随风而行，上午的阳光挤进窗户。他被一涌而入的光弄得眯起眼睛，阳光洒在他姜红的睫毛上。

尽管是背光，Sherlock仍然感觉有些刺眼。

他轻轻闭上眼睛，但是光线执着地穿过他薄薄的眼皮，在他眼前呈现一片温柔的粉色。


	8. 不可语冰（7）

“这个小胡萝卜是哪来的？”Sherlock站起来拉上窗帘。

“嘿！”John警告道：“友好一点，他只是个小孩子。”

“他是Mike，Mike Holmes。”Anthea答出编好的假名字，并努力让自己显得不像在撒谎。

“Holmes？”Sherlock转过身来。“怎么回事？”

“Mr Holmes是他的的监护人。”Anthea解释道。

Sherlock惊讶极了，他没有这样的心理准备。

“这是我的……侄子？”他盯着Mycroft问。

“不，他们没有亲缘关系。”Anthea摇摇头说：“这个孩子就拜托您了。如果出现异常情况，希望您能立即联系我，不要擅自处理。”

“这是命令？”Sherlock没好气地问。

“这是忠告。”Anthea礼貌却不容反驳地回答。

Sherlock不再作声。

Anthea蹲下身子，握住Mycroft的手说：“你会在这里好好的，对吧？”

“嗯。”Mycroft点头。虽然他觉得这并不取决于自己。

他有些慌张。又要进入一个陌生的世界，这个世界的主人明明是他的至亲，却不像Anthea一样友好。

他紧紧回握Anthea的手。那双柔软的手像河岸上一棵拴住他的稻草，现在他要被水卷走了。

“乖孩子。”Anthea用大拇指轻轻抚摸小手的手背。

“为你准备的东西我都装在一个箱子里，中午就会送来。里面有一个手机，用你的指纹就能打开，可以和我联系。记住，只能打电话，不能发短信。你拨过来，如果我挂掉，那么我会给221B打电话；如果我没有反应，不要在语音信箱里留言，可以过一会儿再拨一次。但是无论如何我是不会接的，如果电话被接起来，不要出声，立刻挂电话，并且在下次通话时告诉我。记住了吗？”

Mycroft又点点头。他几乎要哭出来了。

Anthea看着Mycroft浅蓝色的眼睛。那一直是两峰终年不化的冰川。现在冰川融化了，浅浅的蓝色湖泊盛不住冰水。

Mycroft把手抽出来，迟疑一下，小心地张开手臂环住Anthea的脖子。

淡雅得体的香水味扑鼻而来。很刻板的味道，既不甜美，也不温暖。

他深呼吸，努力把撇下去的嘴角扬起来。

Anthea吃了一惊。她有些僵硬的搂住男孩削薄的肩膀，拍了拍。

一滴温热的液体滴进她的衣领。冰水沸腾了。她犹豫片刻，轻轻把男孩的肩膀扳离自己的怀抱，然后在他的脸颊上吻了一下。

“再见。”Mycroft说。

“我们会再见的。”Anthea用指尖抹抹自己亲吻的地方，然后站起身。她的手机震动了一下。她没有理会手机，只是叹了口气，转身下楼。

“嘿！”Sherlock叫道：“我还没同意呢！”

但是Anthea既没有停留，也没有回应。高跟鞋叩击地面的清脆声响由慢变快，最终消失在大门外。

“Mike？”

Mycroft盯着没关严的门，觉得浑身冰冷。

“Mike！”

他这才意识到是在叫自己。他转过身面对着壁炉和沙发。

“孩子，不要紧张。”John见Sherlock只顾坐在扶手椅里沉思，大概一时半会儿不会搭理这小孩子。于是他放柔声音，想把孩子的目光从门口拉回屋里。

Mycroft暗自深吸一口气，抬起了头。

羞怯的女孩或许惹人怜爱，唯唯诺诺的男孩子却一定令人反感。

他笑眯眯地问：“我能关门吗？外面好冷。”

John点点头。

Mycroft轻手轻脚地把门关上，好像门缝里有猫尾巴似的。空气被斩断了。

“过来坐下。”Sherlock突然出声。他的声音冷漠而缺少起伏。说话时，他甚至没有看Mycroft，只是自顾自地用指尖撑着下巴，眼睛平视前方。

他冲委托人专座歪歪头，示意男孩坐在那里。

Mycroft吓了一跳，猛地抬头看向目不斜视的Sherlock，确认他在和自己讲话，于是走向椅子。

椅子很高，Mycroft又穿得太厚，因此爬上去有些吃力。他一边努力不拖动椅子发出噪声，一边揪着袖子避免露出手腕的伤口。

Sherlock用眼神制止了想去帮忙的John。他一改刚刚的目不斜视，反而紧盯动作笨拙的男孩。

男孩背对他，兜帽滑落，红色卷发垂到前面去，露出一截白皙的后颈。他的外套后摆缀着一颗圆滚滚、毛绒绒的兔子尾巴，随着他的动作抖得很活泼。

Mycroft爬上椅子坐好，双腿垂下，踩不到地。他晃晃腿，觉得这样看起来太幼稚，于是他往前蹭了一点，用脚尖点着地。

随后他抬头看Sherlock。

现在他能看见那个男人的脸了。那人面庞精瘦，灰蓝色的眼睛有些浑浊，但十分犀利。光束从窗帘缝隙钻入，投在他脸上，高挺的鼻子使他的脸一侧明一侧暗。他抿着嘴，嘴角有细小而严厉的褶皱。

Sherlock直视Mycroft探究的眼睛。两人对视着，直到Mycroft先败下阵来，移开视线。

Sherlock却不为所动，他的眼神像镁光灯一样，照得Mycroft脸颊发烫。

“John，”Sherlock仍盯紧了椅子上的孩子。“说说吧。”

“说什么？”John不解。

“我们的案子！”Sherlock的眼睛里燃起了一团火。“唯一的线索就在那里。”他指指委托人专座。

“可是，”John并不像Sherlock一样起劲儿。“我们是不是应该先把这个孩子安顿一下……”

“现在就说！”Sherlock敲了敲茶几。

“好吧。”John无奈地清清嗓子，调整了一个舒服的坐姿。“Mike，正常、健康的男孩。衣着合身，料子很好，对于童装来说挺奢侈。所以，他家境不凡，很受宠爱。”

他上下打量男孩，男孩也歪着头看他，大大的蓝眼睛透出懵懂的神色。看来这个孩子不太理解，但仍然耐着性子礼貌地看着发言者。

“举止聪明得体，他受到了良好的教育。”John继续说，他偷瞄一眼Sherlock，发现他竟然没有嘲讽的表情，于是放松了一些。

“他和Anthea很亲近，他们可能早就认识。他很苍白，这一般是营养不良的表现。可他的家境不至于在食物方面拮据，所以是挑食——甚至更严重一些，会是厌食症吗？”John对自己最后一条推理尤其得意，便以此为结尾。“就这些。怎么样？”

“嗯。”Sherlock捏捏鼻梁。“不错。”

John怀疑地看向他。

“真的，棒极了。”Sherlock真诚地说。

“谢谢。”John受宠若惊。

Sherlock点点头说：“你犯的错误总能给我灵感。”

“错误？”John怒不可遏。“哪里错了？”

“全都错了。”Sherlock笑着说：“甚至第一个词就是错的。”

他伸长了腿，用脚尖勾住委托人专用椅子的横杠，连人带椅子一起拖到自己面前。

“‘Mike’是真名吗？”他冷笑着问道：“乖孩子从不撒谎。你是乖孩子吗？”


	9. 不可语冰（8）

Mycroft没有作声，他不知道该说什么。

蹲在他面前的男人咂咂嘴站起来。男人很高，压迫感很强。他心惊胆战地等了一会儿，男人既没有说话，也没有动作。

于是他慢慢地把耸起的肩膀放下去。

但紧接着，Mycroft感觉自己头顶附上一个温热的手掌，随后有一股不轻不重的力量扯着他的头发，强迫他昂起头。他被天花板上的吊灯照得头晕目眩。

Sherlock居高临下地看着男孩。

这个孩子总是避免与人对视，Sherlock想。哪怕现在自己占据了他的大部分视野，他依然把目光直直地投向天花板，眼神空洞而茫然。

仍旧是沉默。

“好吧，你有权保持沉默。”Sherlock说道：“John，听好你的第二个错误。一个正常，健康的孩子？”

Sherlock暂且放过了名字的问题，但是他显然没打算放过Mycroft。他没有松手，反而加重力道把Mycroft的脖子向后折去。

Mycroft的脖颈几乎和下巴形成了一条直线。他的嘴唇张开，露出一颗有点歪的乳牙。他终于把目光转向Sherlock，但Sherlock不确定他是否在看自己。他的眼睛依旧没有焦点，茫然一片。

Sherlock松开手。Mycroft长吸一口气，咳了几声。

“我不做评价。”Sherlock耸耸肩。“但我建议你把Rosie培养的更活泼些。”

John撇撇嘴。

“关于衣着，”Sherlock伸手把Mycroft的外套解下来，审视里面绣着一只泰迪熊的毛衣。“风格雷同，十分……女性化。”

他揉揉手中的衣服，又凑上去闻了闻，说道：“布料很新，没有清洗过，但没有异味——它不是机械制作。”

接着他又开始翻找商标和水洗标，但一无所获。

“喔，”Sherlock惊叹一声：“甚至可能不是成衣。”

Mycroft打了个喷嚏，Sherlock随手把外套裹回男孩身上。

“你提到了‘很合身’。我同意，甚至太合身了。这个年龄的孩子长高得很快，几乎不可能做到所有衣服全都不大不小。”他抓起男孩的脚，把靴子脱下，扯了扯裤脚，又把靴子套上。“可他的衣服，无一例外都是正合适的。”

“所以我说‘家境不凡’！”John解释道。

“我没有证据说你一定错了，”Sherlock托着腮回应：“但人类的某些天性很难被财富改变。绝大多数母亲都习惯给孩子买更大号的衣服，她们认为小孩子需要‘成长空间’——这灵感大概来自被绳子绑着畸形生长的盆栽——她们觉得是衣服限制了小孩子长高。我更倾向于这身行头是Anthea不久前为他买的，只有没经验的年轻姑娘才会像打扮芭比娃娃一样打扮孩子。”

John摊摊手，无奈地表示同意。虽然不知道Sherlock的育儿经是从哪来的，但听起来挺有道理。

“现在来看错误四。”Sherlock伸手在Mycroft眼前打了个响指。

Mycroft把目光聚焦在Sherlock身上。他差不多习惯了Sherlock的一惊一乍。这些奇怪的话语和行为虽然一度让他紧张，但似乎没什么害处。

“看见壁炉上面的画报了吗？”Sherlock问道。

壁炉上方贴着一张歌剧蝴蝶夫人的海报，为了掩盖被Sherlock打碎的玻璃。

“看到了。”Mycroft点点头。

“把上面的字读出来。”Sherlock命令道。

“呃……”Mycroft盯着海报嗫嚅道：“Beauti……”他念了一半，自我否定地摇了摇头，又重新开始：“Butter……butterfly？”

“行了。”Sherlock叫停。

“看见了？”他得意洋洋地对John说：“他刚才一直盯着那副画报，但是我要他念出来，却是这个结果。”

他又把头扭向Mycroft，毫不留情的批评道：“跟你比起来，我的‘流浪汉情报局’都算大文豪了。”

“好吧。”John大失所望道：“你要原谅这个误判。要知道，他姓Holmes。我以为他会是和你们兄弟俩一样的天才。”

“那你觉得我和Mycroft谁会穿这种傻里傻气的东西？”Sherlock冷笑着指指男孩肚子上的泰迪熊。

John看了看男孩，最终点头道：“你是对的，我甚至不敢想象。”

“我们继续。”Sherlock的兴致仍未消退，“接下来就是最可笑的问题。天哪，John，你真的是医生吗？”他拍拍Mycroft的腿，“把手给我，孩子。”

Mycroft有些犹豫，但是他没理由回绝这个简单的要求。他只好小心翼翼伸出指尖。

他的手被Sherlock一把抓住了。

“肤色苍白，除了营养不良之外难道没有其他解释吗？”Sherlock感觉到自己说出这句话后，掌心里安静冰凉的雪块突然变成了奋力挣扎的活鱼。

他微笑着攥紧了手，然后把男孩堆在手腕的衣袖撸到肘部以上。“我的好医生，失血过多你忘了吗？”

John惊讶地看着Mycroft小臂上一条条狰狞可怖的伤疤——甚至叫做伤口更合适。未脱落的血痂说明这是新伤。

“天哪！”他目瞪口呆，“谁会往这方面想——对一个小孩子？”

Sherlock的鼻腔发出不屑一顾的哼声。他对Mycroft说：“显然你不怎么聪明，但我希望你还不至于是个傻子。”

他用双手把男孩冰冷的指尖禁锢住，“现在你应该明白，对我撒谎是行不通的。”

他把掌心夹紧，捉住那些冰凉纤细的小鱼。“告诉我你的名字。”

Mycroft感觉自己像是一根残破的蜡烛。指尖就是烛芯，自己正从指尖开始燃烧。他轻轻颤抖起来，压迫感回来了。他根本无法回答这个问题，不是编造名字这么简单。

“我想先问几个问题。“Mycroft慢吞吞地说。他索性不再掩饰自己的口音。

“可以。”Sherlock慷慨应允。

“你哥哥是Mycroft.Holmes？”Mycroft问道。

Sherlock立即察觉到了男孩的奇怪口音，但是他不动声色地回答：“是的。”

“你是家里第二个孩子？”Mycroft又问。

“没错。”Sherlock回答的很爽快。他虽然不觉得需要隐瞒，但挺疑惑这个问题意义何在。

“Mycroft比你大几岁？”Mycroft仍抱着希望，想再确认一次。

“七岁左右。”Sherlock已经不耐烦了。他想这个小孩子大概只是在拖延时间，逃避自己的逼问。

没有其他可能性了，Mycroft绝望地想。这个男人就是自己的弟弟。妈妈该多失望啊，她心心念念的小女孩，怎么成了这样一个咄咄逼人的男人？

Mycroft所认知的母亲，虽然孕育了两个孩子，却仍像个女学生一样，聪明但缺乏阅历。只有想到即将到来的“女儿”时，她的机敏才会被替换成慈爱。

“我的名字……”他小声地说。

他不善于表演，但是谎言的精髓在于内容。

一般情况下，识破谎言就是找出逻辑破绽。其他基于行为学和心理学的手段，诸如测谎仪之类，由于难以量化、难以衡量、难定标准，所以无法直接采信，不是有力判断依据。

Sherlock展示了他获取和解读信息的能力，还有他严密的逻辑。鲜有人能编出比Sherlock的思维还要严密的谎话，所以想骗Sherlock很难。好在浑水摸鱼并不难，不提供信息就不需要逻辑，这是撒谎的第一守则。谎言并非越详细越好。

“我不知道。”Mycroft低下头，让自己的表情不露馅。“但是叫我Mike就行。这是我第一次出来，以前没人叫我名字。既然Anthea说我是Mike，那我大概就是Mike吧。”

完美，空洞极了。Mycroft甚至没有再编一个假名，唯一的信息也不全是谎话，他真的第一次离开自己的时空，勉强算是“出来”吧。

Sherlock慢慢把眉头皱起来。他觉得荒谬，但是又找不到明确的依据。他无法判断这是否是谎言，这一通话甚至没什么意义。

他看着那孩子的眼睛，那双眼睛空洞又直率，没有一丝狡黠与活泼。就像洋娃娃的玻璃眼珠子。

“男孩们 !”Mrs.Hudson的声音从楼下传来：“门外有人送来了一个大箱子！”

Sherlock回过神来，松开手掌。他刚刚握得很用力，掌心被Mycroft的指骨硌得生疼。但是Mycroft一点表示都没有。

“大概是Anthea送来的东西。”Sherlock烦躁地说：“你可以下去看看。”

Mycroft滑下椅子。他看出来Sherlock想要和John单独呆一会儿。他转身背对烦恼的Sherlock，嘴角扬起窃笑。

人们总是斟酌信息的真假，而对话题的走向漠不关心。但被谎言掩盖的秘密只是跃出湖面的游鱼。湖心的小岛不加掩饰，只是泛舟者惯于被浪花推向岸边，从没想过踏上岛屿。

他抬手触摸冰凉的门把手，指尖冷极了。他想念Sherlock滚烫的掌心。

“所以，我们的结论是?”John看着Mycroft关上门，才开口对Sherlock说。

“你觉得他撒谎了吗？”Sherlock反问。

“不……他好像什么也没说。”John摇摇头。“但是怎么可能呢？这么大的孩子，就算是在集中营里，也会有代号。”他看向Sherlock，意外地发现对方没有摆出一副无所不知的戏谑表情。“嘿，你不会是相信了吧？”他问道。

“为什么不信?”Sherlock耸耸肩。他把掌心凑到鼻尖嗅嗅，那个孩子留下了一股淡淡的消毒水味。

“你疯了吗？”John只觉得不可思议。“如果是真的，那他只可能是在监狱的禁闭室长大的。”

“你记得Anthea怎么介绍他的吗？”Sherlock搓搓手。“不停强调他身份的敏感和隐秘。这孩子大概没有合法身份，所以在法律上，他可能真的没有名字。”

“这完全是你的臆想！”John反驳道。他不明白依靠常识就能分辨的荒谬言论怎么蒙蔽了聪明的Sherlock。

“或许吧。”Sherlock挥挥手，像是要把问题全都扫开。“但他确实一副与世隔绝的模样。”

“会不会是因为他不在英国长大？”John灵机一动。“你肯定也注意到他的口音了。好像是……”

“法国。”Sherlock笃定地说：“是法国口音。重音、‘r’和‘h’的发音，是法语规则。”

“就是这样！”John一拍大腿。“他是法国人，初来乍到一定会格格不入的。”

“如果真像你说的这样，那么他的英语就好过了头。”Sherlock翻出一支烟点上。

“词汇、语法、用词习惯都很正宗，只是发音和熟练度有问题。如果他真的在法国长到这么大，唯一的解释是他有个英国笔友。”他嘲弄地笑道：“可是他甚至不认识‘butterfly'！”

“好吧。”John习惯了自己的说法被驳回。“你能证明我说错了，但你难道能合理解释吗？”

“合理猜测。他生活在英国，却只用法语交流。”Sherlock用手指抵住下巴。“就像在有电视的监狱里，电视播英国节目，狱友是法国佬。”

“反正绝不是正常环境……”John喃喃道：“我明白你的意思。那这孩子的‘法国狱友’是谁？”

“亲近的人，唯一和他交谈的人。”Sherlock若有所思地说：“对于一个孩子来说，这人最可能是母亲，或是保姆。法国并不是劳务输出大国，母亲的可能性更高。”

一间空旷而封闭的，亮着白炽灯的屋子。异国女人散着如瀑红发，为孩子唱一首法语歌——John的脑海里不由自主地浮现出这样的画面。

“我小时候被Mycroft罚抄过一整本《飘》。”Sherlock饶有兴趣地盯着John的脸。

“它是法文的，当时我还不会法语。抄写完全读不懂的东西非常痛苦，以至于我把那些鬼画符刻在了记忆宫殿的墙壁上。我学会法语后，那部小说的内容就再也赶不走了。你真应该看看自己刚才的表情，就像瑞德看见穿着丧服的斯嘉丽。为什么所有人都痴迷于带着孩子的年轻妇人？”

“等等，”John忽略了Sherlock的调侃。“你们家为什么会有法语书？”

“不要一副发现新大陆的样子。”Sherlock朝John压压手掌。“我的祖母是法国人，那些书是她的。我暂时还没有想到这些事有什么联系。”他抬头看了看时间，说道：“你是不是该去接Rosie了？”

“我给Molly打过电话，她没有接。我就留了言。”John伸了个懒腰。“感谢Molly让我们可以悠闲地分析大英政府和法国女郎的风流韵事。”


	10. 不可语冰（9）

Anthea正在整理文件。

毫无疑问，Holmes是井井有条的人，而Anthea也熟悉他办公室的摆设。

但是她还是遇到了一些困难——她发现了一个抽屉，没有上锁，但贴着一个标签，标签上写着一个字母“M"。

她犹豫着要不要打开来查看文件。

按理说，只要Holmes没有明令禁止，她就可以随意翻看。况且既然抽屉没有上锁，就表示里面没有什么机密。

但她不记得工作中有用到过这个抽屉里的文件。她猜想这里或许是存放私人物品的地方，自己不该侵犯Holmes的隐私。

门被敲响，片刻后行政秘书探进头来。

“Anthea小姐，Lestrade警官来访。”这位工作很久却第一次踏足顶层的女孩一边说话，一边不失时机地打量宽敞的办公室。

Anthea挥挥手让她出去。她揉揉眉心，暗自祈祷Lestrade不要带来什么麻烦事。

门又一次被推开，Lestrade走进来，手里拿着一沓文件。

“嘿，Anthea。”Lestrade问候道：“这是上个月的案件汇总，Mr Holmes没有说过他不在时送到哪里去，我就自作主张拿到办公室来了。”

Anthea知道Holmes每个月都会审阅案件报告，并且筛选出一些来保存着。但是她不知道他这么做的原因。

“谢谢您。”她接过文件。“Mr Holmes归期不定，所以我不知道什么时候能还给你。”

“没关系。”Lestrade大方地说：“他通常也要拖上好久。”说完他退回门边，挥手道：“那么我告辞了。”

“好的，再见。”Anthea站起来鞠了一躬。“请慢走。”

厚实的雕花木门隔绝了外面员工们探究的目光。Anthea坐下，随手翻着那一沓案件。在她看来，这个月并没有什么留下记录的重大案件，自己需要筛选什么呢？

她把注意力转回那个神秘的抽屉，犹豫一下，伸手拉开。

与其说抽屉，倒不如说那是一个很深的文件柜。里面按照月份分了格，整整齐齐地插放着纸质文件，只剩下十二月那格是空的。

Anthea随手抽出一份来看，发现那居然是一份案件报告。她立即翻到最后一页，果然看见了Lestrade的签名。看来这正是Mycroft存放他调阅的案件的地方。

她又抽出几份细看，其中案件五花八门，有些较为严重，有些平平无奇，毫无共性可循。

Anthea摸不着头脑。她还是想不出Holmes筛选的标准和目的。她索性把Lestrade送来的报告一股脑放进去，然后合上了抽屉。

这时她的手机突然作响，特殊的铃声使她差一点条件反射地飞速接起电话。

Mycroft沿着楼梯走下去。楼下的房东太太正在一边扫地一边听歌，没有注意到楼梯轻微的嘎吱声。

一个很大的拉杆箱立在门边。

Mycroft轻手轻脚地把箱子拖进楼梯下的狭小空档，自己也钻进去。箱子上贴着一张便签，熟悉的花纹也曾贴在灌满热牛奶的保温杯上。这次它写着“From Anthea”。他把便签揭下来折好，放进衣兜里，然后打开箱子。

箱子里满满的，有不少衣服、几本书、一沓白纸和一盒画具，甚至还有一个折得又扁又小的气垫床。他终于在箱子的底部找到了Anthea说的那部手机。他用指纹试着开了锁，电是满的，通讯录里只有Anthea的名字。

Mycroft试着拨出电话。刚刚打通，就立即被挂掉。片刻后，固定电话的铃声响起。听起来是在玄关处。他跑过去接起来，果然听见了熟悉的声音。

“喂?”

“Anthea？”Mycroft低声问。

“是我。”Anthea温柔地说：“东西都收到了吧？我有遗漏什么吗？”

“收到了，很齐全。”Mycroft急忙说：“刚才Sherlock——那位高个子的先生，问起了我的名字。”

“你没有说出来吧？”Anthea问。

“没有，我答应过你。”Mycroft回答：“我打给你是想说，这里很好，Sherlock和John都很友善，Sherlock很聪明，我喜欢和他们呆在一起。请你放心。”

“好的。”Anthea松一口气。她伸直了腰倚上椅背，目光又扫过那个贴着标签的抽屉。

“有件事我想问一下你的意见。”Anthea灵光一闪，小Mycroft会不会理解他自己长大后的想法呢？

“如果你有一个抽屉，你没有主动对我说起过，但是你也没有禁止我打开。里面会有你不想被发现的秘密吗？”

“这种问题……”Mycroft斟酌道：“你是单纯问我的想法，还是想知道你上司的想法？”

“我的目的是想知道上司的想法。我希望你按照你自己的想法回答，我以此来进行一些推测。”Anthea认真地解释，就像电话那端是原来的那个Mr Holmes一样。“我知道你们不能算是同一个人，但是总还会有相似之处。”

Mycroft没有说话。他不确定自己能给Anthea正确的启发。

“帮我这个忙，好吗？”Anthea恳切地劝说：“毫无准备地交接工作实在有些棘手。”

虽然Mycroft知道Anthea没有抱怨的意思，但他免不了感到愧疚。毕竟她现在的手忙脚乱全怪他。

“好的，我会好好回答。”他回想一下Anthea的问题，“不会是我的秘密。不知道的人只是与此无关罢了。”

这倒是说得通，Anthea想。但自己是助理，工作事务都不会和自己无关。又有什么私人事务会需要每个月的案件报告？自己倒是曾帮上司筛选过未解决的离奇案件，拿去给Sherlock解闷。可结案报告又有什么用呢？

“那么，提到字母M，你会想到什么？”Anthea继续问。

长久的沉默。

“Mycroft？”Anthea出声提醒：“会是你名字的缩写吗？不管想到什么都可以告诉我，什么都行。”

“Moriarty。”Mycroft小声说。

“谁？”Anthea以为自己听错了。

“Moriarty。”男孩的声音变得异常清晰：“我——未来的我——有提到过吗？”


	11. 不可语冰（10）

Mycroft贴着墙站在窗边。

Sherlock的房间正在经历一次飓风入侵般的整顿。他把床上的杂物全都搬进厨房，然后把地上的被褥衣物又一股脑堆在床上。John则为Anthea送来的气垫床充气。

“为什么要把这个小鬼放在我的房间？”Sherlock推推床上的被子，不满地抱怨。

“他也算是你的亲戚。”John拍拍气垫床，挺柔软。“况且我房间已经有Rosie了。”

“那他为什么不能睡在客厅！”Sherlock郁闷地摔进床上的一团被子。

Mycroft看向窗外。外面是一条窄小的街道。他把手按在玻璃上，然后凑近脑袋。鼻尖抵住一片冰凉，外面的空气好像透窗而入。他闭上眼睛，让自己的思绪飘出窗户，这是他在外婆家时最爱的游戏。

窗外的世界安静极了，就像下了一夜雪的清晨。雪吸走了噪音和尘土，空气前所未有的干净、静谧。

这儿的窗户似乎不像外婆家的那么坚实。它看起来那么容易敞开、碎裂。外婆家的窗户是一堵透明的墙壁。

“你在干什么？”Sherlock在床上打了个滚，面向窗边。“你像是想要吃掉我的窗户。”

“抱歉。”Mycroft站直身体。“我在看外面。”

Sherlock点点头，伸长胳膊把窗户推开一点。“把窗户打开吧。”他说。

窄小的空隙钻进了凉气，Mycroft很想把脸凑上去。

一扇能够打开的窗户，不是一堵透明的墙壁。

他克制住自己，伸出手感受那股凉风。偷偷探出的那根手指仿佛有了独立的生命，颤抖着，全身的感官集中于它顶端的一点。Mycroft想象自己变成液体，从这一点溢出窗户，顺着墙滴滴答答地流下，像融化的雪水似的摊在地上。

“天哪，你真的不是白痴吗？”Sherlock站起来把窗户完全推开。“你明明是个活物，怎么像个摆件。”

风就像有了实体一样涌入，Mycroft忍不住蹲下来躲在窗台后。

外面是嘈杂的。有汽车鸣笛声、主妇谈话声、孩子玩闹声、还有不知道从哪里传来的过早响起的圣诞颂歌。尽管今天是难得的好天气，空气中却仍然带有伦敦特有的尘土味。既不干净也不静谧，就像往嘴里塞进一大把雪。

但是Mycroft深呼吸着。

那摊滴滴答答顺墙淌下的雪水，在流进下水道之前蒸发，飞向更高更冷的天空。

“我以前住的地方楼层很高，我不能随意开窗。”Mycroft解释道。但他声音很轻，听起来像是喃喃自语。

“哦，那你现在可以随意了。“Sherlock也喃喃自语一样地说道：“这里只是二楼，只要及时调整姿势，不要头先着地……”

“Sherlock!”John忍无可忍地呵斥道：“友好一点！”

Mycroft转过身，背靠窗台坐下。

风还在涌入，拨动他头顶的发丝。他察觉到自己正在展开一个笑容，于是赶紧把头埋进膝盖。

他又禁不住想要单纯地享受这一刻——流动的空气，晴朗的上午，即将完工的安置之处。

Sherlock打了一个喷嚏。“见鬼，今年冬天可真冷。”他骂骂咧咧。

他的牙关都在打战。但是他没有关上敞开的窗户，而是扯出一条毯子把自己裹了起来。

Anthea烦躁地站在会议室里，盯着面前几位争论不休的官员。两小时前，她和Mycroft的通话被突然到来的几位高官打断。上司的久不露面果然引起了试探。她庆幸已经送走了小Mycroft。

“Anthea。”一位脸颊松弛的女士严肃地说：“我无意批评你的工作，但是请问Mr Holmes到底什么时候能回来复职？”

“抱歉，女士。”Anthea一板一眼地作答：“无可奉告。”

“你要明白，他这是渎职行为。”女士又说：“你没有义务为他的错误服务！”

“抱歉。”Anthea不为所动。“在正式的岗位调动令下发之前，这就是我的工作内容。”

“Anthea！”女士怒不可遏。“聘请你的是大英政府，不是Mycroft Holmes。英国政府才是你的效忠对象！”

Anthea沉默片刻，又开口道：“各位，我们已经争论了两个小时。你们应该很清楚，没有人事调动命令，我就无权为你们做任何事。请回吧。”

几位官员无可奈何。拿到正式命令何其不易，而Mycroft现在又无处可寻。他们叹息着起身，走出会议室。

“借用一下洗手间可以吗？”国防部秘书长Mr Black突然发问。

“当然可以，这边请。”Anthea向正走向电梯的其他人道了歉，然后领着Black走向另一个方向。

“Anthea，”这个高大的、有着运动员体格的男人此刻压低了他洪钟般的嗓门：“我一直很欣赏你的能力。Mycroft教导下属很有一套。”

“我只是完成分内之事。”Anthea不卑不亢。

“我和他们不同，我想要帮助你。”Black恳切地说：“正式文件固然审批麻烦，但是政坛上的刁难可不需要批准。”他意味深长地摇摇头。

“我个人很欣赏你作为助理的能力，但是如果让你自己来应付这些人，用不了多久政治部就垮掉了。据我所知，我们的新首相认为政治部是个鸡肋部门。”

Anthea维持不动声色地态度，但她清楚这是真的。她尽力了，但是其他部门的弹劾源源不断，更别提以裁撤冗员为口号，下车伊始、踌躇满志，正摩拳擦掌想拿Holmes开刀的首相。

“我有个提议。”Black铁钳似的手掌捏住了Anthea的肩膀。“我会维持政治部的存在，但我要MI6。”

Black走到车边，助理为他拉开车门。他却停住脚步，回身仰望刚刚走出的大楼。多年过去，他老了不少，这栋楼却一点都没变。

他刚刚进入国防部时，还是一个对权力毫无企图的大兵，只顾着为当上公务员而高兴。直到他成为部门首领，才在一位前辈的“建议”下，首次踏入这栋大楼。

“国防部？哦，是的，您的部门是我们的重要武器来源。我们和您的前任一向保持良好的合作关系。”

记忆中的那人说一口标准的牛津腔，微笑着坐在办公桌后打量自己，衣冠楚楚好像年轻的死神。而自己从空军特种部队打拼到政坛新星的锐气土崩瓦解。

Black收回目光，钻进车子。他看着窗外闪过的行道树，拨通唐宁街十号的电话。

“首相先生。”Black毕恭毕敬地问候道。

“Black? Holmes那边有进展吗？”新任首相是一位雷厉风行的人。

“暂时没什么突破，不过我已经和他的助理谈过了。”Black回答。

“很好。我答应你会把省下的开支用于发展国防，我说到做到。”首相亲切地说。

“非常感谢。维护政府与国家是国防部的义务。”Black说。

“很好。”首相满意地笑了。“真是不可思议，为什么以前没有人这么做？官方报告说政治部旨在平衡部门信息，协调部门行动，这简直是坦言什么也不干！我问Arnold，Holmes具体干什么工作，他只会和我绕圈子，说政府的任何功绩都是各部协作的结果。不可理喻！”

“确实。”Black漫不经心的附和：“不可理喻。”

“我必须拿掉他，你明白吗。”首相的声音低沉下来。

“遵命，首相先生。还有一点情况……”Black故意犹豫着说：“有消息暗示说Holmes的影响力不限于政治部。他似乎还在MI6内部有相当高的地位。当然，这些都是流言……”

“什么！”首相又惊又怒。“怎么会这样！”

“首相先生……”Black试图安抚。

“这简直是国防部的耻辱。”首相打断道。他定了定神，接着说：“Black，之前你提出整顿政治部时，我还以为你只是为了挤兑同僚。我向你道歉，但这确实是国防部的污点。”

“谢谢您，首相先生。”Black说。

首相挂掉了电话。

Black放下电话，不屑地冷笑一声。

“Black，为什么以前你放任政治部存在，现在却想起来除掉它？”同车的国防部大臣不解地问道。

因为Holmes失踪了，Black心说。政治部掌控力的关键是Holmes。不是Holmes需要政治部，而是政治部需要Holmes。

所以他不能毁掉政治部，这只会解放Holmes。但部门还在，Holmes就没有卸任的理由。他要政治部，要MI6，甚至要Mycroft Holmes本人全都归属于国防部，归属于他自己。

“各个部门做出的结论都送到他那里，他是中心交换站，票据交换所，这些都有赖他平衡。别人都是专家，他的专长则是无所不知。他是英国政府最不可缺少的人， 他是一种人类计算机。*”

当年把Black引荐给Holmes的前辈这样形容他。

“因为我交了好运，终于有一位愿意支持我的首相。”Black挠挠头，对等待他回答的大臣这样回答道。他的表情是大兵特有的憨厚和耿直。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*部分来自福尔摩斯探案集原作。


	12. 不可语冰（11）

午后的阳光像一捆金线，把与世隔绝的221B和凡尘的粗布缝在一起。

厨房里滚着咖啡，咖啡壶发出滋滋的尖啸。但是窝在沙发里的一对好友谁都懒得去管。

John正昏昏欲睡地读着一份报纸，而Sherlock在对面呆坐着，不知道在想些什么。

Sherlock的椅背与窗户之间有一块不大的空地，当窗帘拉开的时候，这块空地是阴暗的客厅里采光最好的地方。

Mycroft抱膝坐在那里，背靠着Sherlock的椅背，仰着头，让自己的脸完全沐浴在阳光中。他看起来也像是在发呆的样子。

屋里弥漫着越来越浓的咖啡香，甚至掺入了一丝焦糊味。John终于坐不住了，起身去厨房把火关掉。他从冰箱里拿出冰凉的牛奶，倒进有点糊了的咖啡里，摇晃中和后一口灌下，瞬间恢复了清醒。他又接了一杯白水，一边漱口想要洗刷口中的诡异味道，一边倚着门框把目光投向客厅。

沙发异侧的大小两人以迥异的姿势坐着，一个把自己展开铺平在扶手间，懒散得好像马上就要滑下去；另一个则团在角落，紧缩身体的同时却伸展脖子，像一棵刚刚破土的荆棘。

两人的神态却如出一辙——聚精会神地发呆，专心致志地闲着。像警觉的沉睡者，像目光如炬的盲人。

John忍俊不禁。他走到窗边，脚步并未惊动任何一人。

“Mike。”他小声呼唤。没有回应，他于是凑近了再叫一声。

Mycroft面对着太阳，却没有闭上眼睛。他甚至是瞪大了眼睛对着太阳。浅色的瞳孔被倾泻而下的浓稠阳光染成金色。因为是抬眼向上看，所以他的睫毛藏在眼窝里，只从眉骨下钻出一点细碎的末梢，显得眼睛毛绒绒的。

听到John的声音，他回过神来。长时间的强光刺激使他一时间难以聚焦视线。他不停地眨巴眼睛，但眼前仍然只有令人目眩的光晕。

John无奈地笑笑，站到孩子面前挡住窗户。

Mycroft渐渐缓过神来。

“你在干什么？”John拉上窗帘，然后蹲下，面对着Mycroft。

“看书。”Mycroft小声说。他轻轻抽一抽鼻子，John带来了扑鼻的咖啡香气。

John很不解。他探头四下看看，并未看见散落的书本。

“Anthea昨天带我去了图书馆。”Mycroft解释道。

“你是在回想昨天看的书里的内容？”John猜想是孩子词不达意。

“差不多吧。”Mycroft想了想，回答道。但他微微不赞同地皱着眉。

John点点头，没再继续这个话题。在他心中，Holmes家的孩子肯定都是古怪的。“我打算去Molly家接我的女儿，Roise。你是愿意和Sherlock呆在家里，还是和我出去走走呢？”他问道。

Mycroft还没有回答，Sherlock就突然开口了：“把他带走，John。我在思考一个案子。我不想被打扰。”

John悄悄冲Sherlock翻了个白眼，然后用询问的眼神看着Mycroft。

Mycroft赶紧朝他露出笑脸。“我很想和你一起出去。谢谢你愿意带上我。”他用轻快的语调说。

首相挂掉电话，靠在椅背上扶额思索。

前任首相虽然属于如今在野的反对党派，但两人毕业于同一所大学，私交不错。前首相卸任后，曾经警告过他关于政府权力的分布问题。他自己也不是年轻气盛的政坛新人，自然懂得一些道理。

做了首相并不意味着掌控最大的权力。这倒与政治黑幕关系不大，而是政府运行的需要。

毕竟首相只是走上巅峰的政客，所求无外乎功绩、曝光、选票，治理国家只是拉选票的手段之一。如果有更能讨好选民的方法，国事随时可以不顾。政治作秀而已，无可厚非。

归咎于频繁的换届选举，政客的地位极不稳固，在短短的任期内，只来得及做一些面子工程争取选票。真正治理国家的往往是没有失业之忧的公务员。

然而如今的政府，掌控权力的也不全是公务员。

Mycroft Holmes出身平凡、履历不明，不是公务员，也没有加入党派。

官方档案的记录中，他只是政治部的一个文员。他仕途的巅峰也不过是MI5的底层职员罢了，从MI5退休后更是一直处于边缘地位。

但奇怪的是，他的影响无处不在。很多根本没有义务受他驱使的高官权臣，却对他毕恭毕敬，唯命是从。更别提所有政府文件都必须有政治部的盖章，这说明政治部的权力大到不可想象——虽然没人想得明白，这审阅八股文的权力到底有什么用。

Mycroft Holmes。首相回忆着这个名字。

在就任前，他对这个名字毫无特殊印象，倒是对另一位侦探Holmes有所耳闻，且私下里颇为欣赏。但在不久前的首相职务交接中，他对大英政坛的构造理解重塑了。

政治部，这个“可有可无的鸡肋部门”，却对公务员系统渗透尤其深。由于此系统的固定与有序，拥有一定地位的公务员通常与政治部关系匪浅。与公务员系统相反，党派像一锅沸水，涌动并争执不休，所以政治部通常不与政客接触。

当然，政治部与公务员系统也并非一团和气。

号称“不插手决策，只负责执行”的公务员们，实则在过去相当长的一段时间里，习惯于左右政策的制定。他们自然不会甘心沦落为彻底的“执行机构”。

但是多年过去，一批又一批毫无经验的新人进入系统，一位又一位想要抗争的老派妥协、离职、或离世，政治部悄然稍处上风。

可政治部并非地位全然稳固，就个人力量而言，公务员中仍存在实力与毅力兼具、且资历更优者，可与Holmes抗衡。

首相看着推门而入的这位老者，自己的内阁秘书长*，Arnold。

如果说首相是政客的巅峰，那么内阁秘书长则是公务员的顶点。公务员至今还未完全沦为政治部的下属，应当归功于Arnold的强硬抵制。

这位老人早年参与过公务员群体提升政治地位的抗争，又身居高位地君临了属于同僚们的政坛。在本该荣耀加身圆满引退的晚年，又成为了保卫阶层地位的中流砥柱。

“首相先生。”Arnold的表情中恭敬与倨傲并存。既无可指摘，又令人生畏。“这是有关政治部行政人员Mycroft Holmes的调查报告。”

首相接过来，却没有翻开。

他示意面前有些疲态的老者落座，然后才开口：“Arnold，有找到他在哪里吗？不管其中有什么内情，公民的人身安全是第一位的。”

他顿了顿，快速瞥了一眼Arnold的表情，并没有读出什么信息，于是又更加富有暗示性地说：“况且他身居要职，倘若真有不测，我作为首相也需要在哀悼之余重新分配职务。”

Arnold不动声色地回答：“很抱歉，首相先生。我们并没有找到Mr Holmes。不过目前没有信息显示或暗示他处于危险。Mr Holmes的保密文件在近期曾被开启——用生物密码。他的助理Anthea也表示，得到了他本人的指示和任命。此外，我们还有一些特殊的手段可以证明他依然活着。”

特殊的手段……大概指那枚炸弹吧，首相想。

他听过一些秘辛，据说Holmes的牙床上有一枚微型炸弹，用来销毁他自己的大脑。他一向对此嗤之以鼻，认为Holmes未免把他自己想得太重要了。

什么样的人会同意在牙床上安装一枚随时可能杀死自己的炸弹呢？他抬眼看看秘书那张记录着公务员兴衰史的脸。

仅仅一个多月前，政府里还人人坚信政治部一定能成为赢家，连首相自己也不例外。

就算老Arnold再怎么铁血雄心，公务员系统还是被认为正在没落。因为他的年龄几乎是Holmes的两倍，而且后继无人。

谁能想到Mycroft会突然失踪呢？

首相稍稍有些疑惑。

Holmes的失踪对Arnold来说是可遇不可求的意外之喜，说是奇迹也不为过。自己又刻意成人之美，把事情交由这位老幸运儿来处理。他难道不应该迅速盖棺定论、落井下石吗？为什么现在不为所动？

首相又试探道：“如此一来，就应当是失职了。Holmes久不露面，严重影响了政治部的职能履行，而且波及许多其他部门。我们应该重新考虑一下他的可靠性。另外，虽然这是他个人的失职问题，部门责任不大。但是我想政治部的运行模式有必要稍作调整。它太过倚重Holmes个人能力了。”

首相暗示了自己的让步。他猜想Arnold不满足于仅仅调换死对头的领袖，还想要插手其内部组织及工作事务。他认为可以接受，于是提出调整的建议。

可是Arnold对首相的示意充耳不闻。

“抱歉，首相先生。您的想法很有魄力，但恕我不能同意。”他一板一眼地作答：“近期政治部的工作并无不妥。可以说，虽然效率略有降低，但是运行依然平稳有序，不应当承担您关于运行模式不当的批评。至于Holmes的行踪，或许您上任不久，有所不知。他特殊的工作内容使秘密出行具有必要性。现在的情况并无疑点。”

首相有些不知所措，连Arnold起身告退时，他也没有做出回应。

对着空荡荡的会议桌，他随手翻开了刚拿到的报告。里面果然全是公务员们最擅长的套话，附带一个明显错误但冠冕堂皇的结论。

从政多年，这样的报告他熟悉得自己都能写出几份来，当上了首相却仍要被如此敷衍。

他用力把这一沓没什么重量的纸张拍在桌面上。

他靠回椅背，脑中重新梳理局势。

Holmes无疑出事了，绝非像报告中所写的“毫无疑点”。甚至他怀疑这位神秘的权臣已经遭遇不幸。

根据党内消息，至少近两个月以来，没有任何人与Holmes进行过直接接触。

此外，还有一些人人知道却无法证明的依据：多个部门的工作量显著增加，部门间信息与指令传递不通的现象也正在暴露，还有接二连三无法划分责任的失误。

压下质疑的证据倒是疑点重重但强硬有力——生物密码才能开启的保密文档，还有监控中安然待机的爆炸物。

他原把这视为自己动作的好机会，但是有人先按捺不住。

首相把目光转向工作用的固定电话。

刚刚他就是用这部电话听取了国防部秘书长的汇报。Black的心思简直昭然若揭。Arnold的暧昧态度与之相比，使得他愈发摸不着头脑。

公务员系统内部另有水火不容的两派，划分标准是对待政治部的态度。分别是追随Arnold的抵抗派，和以Black为中心的合作派。

如今它们因各自的首脑一个风烛残年，一个初生牛犊而暂且势均力敌。但在过去，前任内阁秘书长Hill*还在位时，合作派几乎一统部门。

这位现已过世的老人，是公务员系统中首位明确表示合作意愿的高层人员，也是Black的提携者。他在Black能力初显时，就亲自引荐他与政治部进行接触，明确显露培养继任者的抱负与远见。

相比之下Arnold似乎略逊一筹，所以才在暮年陷入一枝独秀的窘境。

然而政治部对Black影响过大的弊端也明显极了——自从他接替前辈上位，“合作派”变“下属部门”的调侃便不曾停止。

“附庸”野心勃勃，“死敌”却手下留情。这种情况怎能不令人诧异？

首相在脑海中描绘着Black的魁梧身材。

他倒是可以理解这位‘附庸’的趁虚而入。

其实他原本颇为轻视Black。做首相前，他觉得这人是Hill的跟屁虫。了解其中关系后，更觉得此人奴性十足。

直到近日被抢了先手，他才发觉，原来钢铁般宁折不弯的肌肉下，也能匍匐着柔韧又蓄势待发的脊梁。

探知Black的欲望后，他决定避免硬碰硬。可以把政治部奖励给这位精神可嘉的潜伏者，但是其他的——譬如MI6——绝对要掌握在自己手里。

首相回忆着自己没能完成的计划。起先比较顺利。为了引起公务员内部纷争，从而浑水摸鱼趁机插手MI6，他把调查Holmes的任务交给了Arnold。这成功引起了多个虎视眈眈的部门的动作。

但Arnold接下来的行为便令他费解了。

Arnold究竟想要干什么呢？

首先可以排除他刚正不阿，不愿落井下石。今天政治部里的闹剧首相当然心知肚明。多部门首脑联合逼迫Anthea卸任，这样的危机被轻描淡写地说成“运行良好”？如此劣质的庇护只能起到反作用。

首相仔细揣测Arnold的想法。

不是不愿卷入，否则不会包庇得愚蠢又明显；更不是真的想息事宁人，否则Black一定会被解决掉。

那么自己的方向是对的，只是条件不令他满意。

他不满足于仅仅换掉Holmes，也不满足于让政治部重新洗牌。或许他也像Black一样，想占有政治部？可他已经是内阁秘书长了。想要直接领导一个部门，唯一的方法是成为该部门的秘书长。若是这样，他岂不是还降职了？

首相痛苦地拍拍额头。今天的难题真是一道接着一道。在为Arnold的企图绞尽脑汁前，他正在思考几个部门大臣和秘书的联合申请——以失职为名撤职Anthea。

他知道这是为了瓦解政治部，可问题在于，当他找出Anthea的履历表，准备找个由头敲打她一下时，猛然发现Anthea不是公务员，没有编制，来历和她那令人头疼的上司一样莫名其妙。

她的确不为政府工作，而是受雇于Holmes个人。但Holmes雇佣她的身份是政治部行政职员，本身编制也不明不白。

这份雇佣合同签署时，政治部内部以保卫国家安全为由，正实行雇佣责任终身连带制。也就是说，除双方自愿终止外，唯一不通过Holmes就能解雇Anthea的方法，只有先解雇Holmes。可是原本撤职Anthea的目的，就是拆掉政治部并撤掉Holmes……好一个死循环。

首相怒极反笑。

为保卫国家安全实行雇佣责任连带？怎么会有人去特工头子的眼皮底下当间谍！

他慢慢地把铺满桌子的纸张归拢好，心里暗自思索如何调查Anthea的“安全问题”。

Sherlock不耐烦地在客厅踱来踱去。John和Mycroft已经离开快半个小时了，可他并没有享受独处的宁静。

事实上Mycroft并不吵。他不像其他愚蠢的金鱼一样，进行所谓“思考”时，总是不断放射着充满愚蠢与无知的干扰波——Sherlock由此不禁怀疑，这个眼神空洞的玩偶娃娃是不是脑壳一样空空如也，什么都不想。

但刚才他确实感到难以思考。这是全新的，又似曾相识的、与众不同的感受。

如果人思想的合集是一片沙滩，那么愚蠢而懒惰的头脑就是数以亿计的细小沙粒。渺小无害，甚至难以引起鄙视。

而愚蠢却跃跃欲试的头脑——就像他时常嘲笑John时说的那样——是沙粒中冒出的贝壳。浅薄、尖刻、又恼人。

至于他自己，则是沙滩上自由奔跑的孩子。他从不在意踩过的沙子，却总是被贝壳硌痛而破坏兴致。

“只是一块小小的，古怪的，散发着一股消毒水味的贝壳而已。”他原本这样想。

但随即有淡淡的压迫感袭来。

奔跑的孩子摔在沙滩上，头一次和沙子、贝壳一起仰视这个世界。

是风。

风踏着轻盈的步子，自由地滑过沙子、贝壳、和孩子都痴痴望着的高处。孩子嫉恨极了，却无法像贝壳划伤自己一样，去划伤那双刚刚踏过自己胸脯的脚。

Sherlock停下胡思乱想，然后跌坐在沙发上盯着黑屏的手机。他在等信息。

他收到了几封内容相似的委托函，都是关于丢失的孩子。于是他发信息询问Molly，想知道医院是否有收到婴幼儿的尸体，但是半个小时过去了，仍旧没有回应。

这不太寻常。Molly对于自己的短信一向回复很快，Sherlock有些神经质的想。他总觉得有些怪异。

他再次按亮手机屏幕，仍然没有应答。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

附1*关于内阁秘书长：彩蛋！致敬Arnold大佬！致敬YM/YPM！GCMG赛高！

附2*与前内阁秘书长Hill有关的故事（短篇完结） [点我查看](https://brendaphobia.lofter.com/post/1fd032eb_1c6148b7e)

作为一个长在红旗下的学生宝宝，本人对政治的了解途径除了高中一本政治生活，就是纸牌屋（书和英剧，美剧没看完）和YM/YPM。不过历史课也学过英国政党政治，所以应该基本说得通。要是问题不大请自我催眠说有麦哥的世界就是不一样。错误严重请指正，我就改改哈。


	13. 不可语冰（12）

John一边开车，一边从后视镜里瞥后座上的孩子。

Mycroft裹得很厚，窝在后座上，活像一团小毯子。他沉默着，但紧盯着窗外不断闪过的街景。他的眼睛像一对切割精巧的宝石，氤氲着柔和的水气。

“孩子，”John清清嗓子打破沉默：“你觉得闷吗？要不要开窗户？”

“不用了，我很好。”Mycroft用梦呓一样的声音回答：“Rosie，你的女儿，她没有和你住在一起吗？”

“呃……”John有点意外，这个孩子居然会主动提问。“她平时住在221B，但是前一段时间发生了很多事情，我和Sherlock都不方便照顾她。于是她暂时和我们的朋友住在一起。”

“Molly？”Mycroft追问：“Molly Hooper？”

“对，是她。”John回答。但他有些疑惑。他不记得自己或者Sherlock有提起过Molly的姓。

“Rosie的妈妈——我的妻子Mary，她……不在了。所以我想，Rosie和Molly相处或许可以弥补一些母亲的陪伴。”

他做了一个深呼吸。尽管Mary去世已经是半年前的事，现在说起来却还是感到喉咙发紧。

Mycroft没有再问问题，而继续扮演一堆毯子。他希望这次的行程能够顺利，可是有些不容忽视的预兆在平淡的生活琐事里闪着恶意的光。

Molly Hooper。Anthea提过的Miss Hooper和John口中的Molly就这样合二为一了。看来这位照看单亲女婴的热心朋友，至少已经失联四天。

Mycroft把冰凉的手指插进衣领里。他已经有点后悔和John一起出门了。

Anthea感到疲惫。非常，非常疲惫。

她坐在上司的座位上，身体一阵阵发冷。

对于她来说，今天真的漫长极了。和其他同僚的冷漠又笑里藏刀相比，Black不加掩饰的侵占意图甚至让她感到怪异的暖意。

Anthea不得不承认自己能力实在有限。她揉揉拧紧的眉头，决定采用最终预案。如果无力维持原状，至少不能一败涂地。

目前来看，她能够兼顾政治部和MI6的可能性微乎其微。如果勉强维持，局面只会垮塌得更快。上个月她维持一切正常的假象，尚且漏洞百出。如今无可掩饰，Holmes的势力范围已然成了活靶子。

该怎样取舍？

政治部的莫名其妙和形同虚设是政治报刊一向津津乐道的。甚至政府中也有相当一部分官员认为，政治部的作用仅仅是庇护特务机构MI6。

但事实并非如此，至少Holmes不会容忍他的部门无法被压榨出更多的用处。对他来说，政治部是耳目，是触觉，是感知力；M16是手足，是肌腱，是行动力。两者是没有主次高下的。

Anthea苦笑，这个问题就相当于让她选择给上司戴上眼罩还是镣铐。

她随手翻阅摊在桌上的工作报告。MI6的报告简明扼要，无所避讳。这种文件虽然绝对不能明面展露，但是出现在MI6对Holmes的报告中却绝不奇怪。

MI6这个颇有神秘色彩的暴力组织一定程度上算是Holmes的私兵，绝大部分成员是由他亲自挑选、训练的。不论是忠诚度还是利益相关程度，都高得离谱。因而他们之间没必要遮遮掩掩，交流风格出奇的直来直去。

与之相反，Anthea还没翻开政治部的报告，就已经隐约感到头晕了。

政治部的报告文件节选，经常出现在政治讽刺文章中。一方面，这些“名声在外”的文件绝对是臭长的部门报告中的典型；另一方面，其空洞的内容甚至使讽刺写手们得以随意截取刊登，而不担心泄密获罪。

这倒也理所当然。

官方规定的行政流程是大臣决策，公务员执行、并提供过程中获得的原始资料给大臣，大臣撰写最终报告并上交。但在现实中“决策-拖延-搁置”才是常见的流程。

并非公务员们懈怠，实在是大臣们任期太短并且更换频繁。每个新官上任都想点三把火，但还没点起来他们就离任了。如果公务员们对每一个决策都认真执行，那他们整天只能一边为新官擦打火石，一边灭前任点的火，一边绞尽脑汁地修饰年度报告里那堆没头没尾的半截政策，哪有时间完成正经工作呢。

因此为了安抚大臣，使命令不至于强硬到无法拖延，公务员们往往会承担起制造功绩和撰写报告的工作。

把整个任期的无所事事写成蔚为壮观的报告，其内容可想而知。政治部又作为压根没有实质工作项目的部门，它的文书工作自然体现了公务员写作的巅峰水平。

两个部门截然不同的运转方式，从工作报告上可见一斑。这也导致了它们截然不同的现状。

MI6堪称瘫痪。虽然特工们绝对听命于Anthea，与听命于Holmes无异。但是Anthea驾驭不了这头忠诚的猛兽。一方面，政治部的濒临失效大大削减MI6的工作能力；另一方面，Anthea毕竟只是一个优秀的文职人员，对特务工作经验不足。并且以她的地位，即使手握来自Holmes的临时权限，也远不足以被允许进行武力活动。

反观政治部，除了由“看似碌碌无为”转变为“确实碌碌无为”之外，居然运转的颇为正常。

Holmes在政治部以文员的身份参与工作，不干涉部门常规流程。从人事组织到工作结果，政治部与其他部门无异，甚至更为冗杂无用——这个臭名远扬的部门从没有任何实质性的工作成果，它的存在仿佛就是为了给媒体一个攻击对象，从而有效维护其他部门的风评。

但Holmes通过政治部经手的各种琐事，可以随意审阅所有部门的任何文件，获得他需要的信息，用以支持他和MI6的行动。至于政治部对于政府的真正用处——协调部门间信息与行动，仅仅是Holmes顺手整理资料的副产品罢了。

形象地说，政治部是河，各种情报是河里的鱼，MI6是卖鱼市场，Holmes则是渔夫。渔夫从河里钓鱼，然后提供给市场，市场才得以运转。没有了渔夫，市场会垮掉，但是河并不受影响。

这样想来，放弃MI6，把握政治部是明智之举。

Anthea目前的能力和权限无法发挥MI6的作用，强行留住也没什么意义。况且即使MI6不再属于Holmes，特工们对于组织易主一定会有所抵触，短期内不会对Holmes不利。

而政治部按照官僚体制运行，Holmes不插手。这意味着，近期Anthea不会有可量化的具体工作。少做少错，也就少了被弹劾的把柄。反倒是其他部门，以前惯于靠政治部协调行动，现在只能漏洞百出。

选择已经十分明晰了。

Sherlock一边吞下口中冰凉还带着焦糊味的咖啡，一边迈进他的房间。

刚进门，他就被地上的气垫床绊了一跤。他站起身，有些焦躁地踹了气垫床一脚。这个大垫子毫发无损，反而震倒了靠墙放着的一把黑伞。

Sherlock撇撇嘴，却平静了下来。这伞使他想起上次和Mycroft不欢而散的经历——说不欢而散实在太温和。

但Mycroft留下的这把伞最终救了他和John的命，他于是没有迁怒这散架了的可怜的家伙。他捡起那把伞，归拢好折断的伞骨，然后扬手把它放到书柜顶部。

Mycroft太久没露面了。Sherlock敢肯定，自从兄长博士毕业开始工作之后，就再没有如此长久而彻底的失联过。

上个月刚脱险时，Sherlock决定只要Mycroft出现，自己就杀死他。但Anthea毫不停留地打发他出了国。

在美国时，他打定主意无论Mycroft怎样威逼利诱，自己绝不回去见他。可是Anthea不费吹灰之力就把他们叫了回来，Mycroft甚至不屑于施舍一句命令。

回国后的一切更加脱离他的预料。Mycroft, 无处不在的Mycroft，突然消失在Sherlock的生活中，只留下一个奇怪的孩子。

极端愤恨的完全落空让Sherlock有点不知所措。按照他的个性，看孩子这种任务无聊透顶。况且既然是Mycroft的意愿，他总不愿轻易满足。

但这回Mycroft消失得太彻底。由于担心引发严重后果，Sherlock又不敢在情况不明时真的撒手不管，只得乖乖吃下这个哑巴亏。

Sherlock把自己摊在床上，冷笑一声。

Mycroft总能轻描淡写就把他拿捏得恰到好处。

Mycroft能轻松拿捏所有人。一言一行都在倨傲地单向施虐，这是他的天赋。

仅仅是想象Mycroft对自己轻蔑地眯起眼睛，Sherlock就已经怒不可遏；再想到同样的轻蔑也会被施舍给其他人，他甚至会产生把Mycroft折断的欲望。

精神自慰般的破坏通常从手开始。那双总指出他的错误的、刀子一样的手……

尽管Sherlock一向善于运用思维自娱自乐，但这场旷日持久的脑内疯狂，进行得并不流畅。

极乐总在他拆开每一节指骨后戛然而止。年复一年，他从未突破过衬衣袖口的第一颗纽扣。尽管毫无突破，这滋味仍旧胜过任何剂量的可卡因。

愤怒，Sherlock现在仍然感觉到愤怒。

但已经不是死里逃生后那种坚硬的、包裹着憎恶的愤怒了。

它是柔软、甚至有点粘的，轻轻一碰就会流出刺鼻污血，还用羞耻当做内芯的愤怒。

Sherlock保持平躺的姿势，点燃一支烟。他尽力深吸一口，恨不得把肺泡撑爆。头很痛，他陷入了无所事事中。

通常他都会替自己找点事做，刺激的案子或者刺激的药物。但今天他破天荒地不想动弹。

多年来，他迫使自己保持燃烧的状态，并得意于自己的明亮。只有在筋疲力尽时他才肯承认，那簇暗淡的鬼火燃烧得不费吹灰之力，自己则强忍灼烧之痛，把烛泪擦干，还要不停找来燃料来苦苦维持。

现在鬼火不知所踪，徒留他茫然地越烧越旺，却懒得去寻找燃料了。

Sherlock昏昏欲睡。但是突然响起的手机把他惊醒。他猛地坐起身，快燃尽的烟头已经把床单烧了一个洞。

“该死！”他咒骂着掐灭烟头，接起电话。“妈妈？什么事儿？"

“Sherly。”电话中女人的声音有点上了年纪。但是属于知识女性的知书达理，还没有被常年的主妇生活完全抹除。“你能联系上Mycroft吗？我打不通他的电话。我猜他还因为Eurus的事躲着我。”

Sherlock不打算让兄长的失联烦扰母亲。于是他回答：“我来联系他。有什么事吗？”

“也没什么重要的，是去墓园的事。”母亲的声音确实有些漫不经心。“如果我不提前告诉Mycroft我不去，那他去之前准会来接我。你知道的，我和你们外婆关系不怎么样。”

母亲和外婆确实关系不好。

事实上，全家只有Mycroft喜欢外婆。这个法国老太太在Sherlock出生之前就去世了，因此Sherlock和Eurus都没有机会和她相处。而一向温和的父亲也曾说，她是个极难相处的古怪老人。

“好的，我来转告他。”Sherlock说。他从来都不知道Mycroft竟然会定期去墓地看望这个不受欢迎的长辈。

“对了，外婆留下的那些书在哪里？我好像很久没有见过了。”他突然不着边际地问道。

“什么书？”母亲的声音很疑惑。

“就是那些法语书。”一阵没来由的不安使Sherlock后颈发冷。“Mycroft罚我抄过……”

“哦，Sherly！”女人笑了起来。“这回你可休想告你哥哥的状！那些书一直在外婆家放着，我结婚之后就再也没见过。要是Mycroft看过也就罢了，你怎么可能见到那些东西？”

Sherlock呆住了。他甚至不知道什么时候挂掉了电话。

烧得很热的壁炉，好像永远翻不完的厚重的书，漏水的红色钢笔，Mycroft冷漠的眼睛。

这一切镌刻在他的记忆里，是他童年的缩影，是他对Mycroft又惧又恨的开端。不可能是假的。

伦敦的冬天，夜晚开始得很早。房间里昏暗极了，烟味使人头痛。Sherlock感觉自己又累又困，简直睁不开眼睛。他的床上有太多杂物，于是他慢慢蹭到相邻的柔软的气垫床上去。

好像掉进一堆棉花。

Sherlock很快睡着了。他似乎听见一个孩子的声音在他的耳边说话：

“嘘——Sherly，明天会是新的一天。”

他太困了，连睁眼的力气也没有。


	14. 不可语冰（13）

回程路上谁也没有说话。Mycroft感觉沉重的气氛似乎使空气凝固了，呼吸变得困难。他解开一点围巾，窒息感减轻，他不反胃了。但是缺氧感没有摆脱，他的太阳穴跳得厉害。

Mycroft把额头贴在车窗上。玻璃上的白雾被他擦掉了一小块。他忍不住打开一点车窗，但是外面的嘈杂声响突然涌入，他吓得一激灵，赶紧又把窗户关上了。他暗自希望John没有发现自己的小动作，John的心情一定糟透了。

正如Mycroft预感的那样，他们没有找到Rosie。尽管John并没表现出慌乱或暴躁——他还颇为镇定地绕着那栋房子观察了好几圈，并拍摄了不少照片——但他其实非常不安。

好在这件事本身有多种可能性，或许是Molly带Rosie出门，或许是Anthea撒谎了，她已经带走了Rosie。这些可能的情况并不十分糟糕，也正是这些想法使John能够维持镇定。

回程似乎比去时要快，汽车驶入了贝克街。已经是晚上九点多钟，但是绵延的街灯和享受夜生活的青年使街道并不冷清。

Sherlock是被John上楼梯的脚步声唤醒的。

实际上虽然John没有刻意放轻脚步，可也算不上吵闹。但Sherlock确实突然惊醒了。这种神经衰弱般的症状已经持续了一个多月，而且并没有好转的趋势。夜深人静时他总是隐约听见血管里残余的神经毒素流动的声响，细碎又喧嚣，像一场漫长的凌迟。

起居室的门被大力推开，一向沉稳得有点迟钝的John龙卷风似的进了门。

“Sherlock！”John解下围巾丢在沙发上。“人呢？”

Sherlock挠着一头乱发从卧室挪出来，刚适应起居室里强于卧室的灯光，就因为John阴沉的脸色而把哈欠憋了回去。

“出什么事了？”他蹭到门边，想关门好阻隔冷气。一个小小的身影像溜进门的黑猫一样灵巧地钻了进来。

不过“黑猫”行云流水的动作也到此为止了。这身影踉跄了一下，然后带着一身寒气扎进了Sherlock怀里。Sherlock感觉自己像是一杯浓茶被丢进了一块冰。

“冻死了！”他裹紧晨衣的前襟。“Rosie呢？”

Mycroft觉得自己应该道歉。但是等他扶着墙喘匀气，似乎已经过了道歉的好时机。

John把车开得很急，他在后座晕得七荤八素。下车后，尽管冷风像是在用刀子捅他的呼吸道，他也贪婪地攫取新鲜空气，把细小冰凉的刀子送进自己的肺泡。

但John毫不停留地进门、上楼。Mycroft只好小跑着跟上。漆黑的楼道对于轻车熟路的John来说不成问题，可对于一个匆忙的小客人来说简直像障碍跑的赛道。Mycroft颇为狼狈地跟到楼梯顶，他觉得全身的血液都在往头顶涌，头晕眼花。他照准门缝钻进去，刺眼的强光，热腾腾的浑浊空气，它们编织成一个厚实的麻袋套住Mycroft的脑袋。他甚至没有意识到自己栽到了哪里，只听见耳边沉稳有力的心跳。

Lestrade一手把着方向盘，一手往嘴里猛灌漱口水。已经入夜了。即使驶往白金汉宫的路上霓虹闪烁，缺席了行人的道路也依然冷清。

在等待绿灯的间隙，他梗着脖子通过后视镜审视自己。

毫无活力的黑眼圈，粗糙的皮肤，冒头的青色胡渣，脸蛋上被文件夹硌出的睡痕。这些中年油腻的元素居然组成了一张硬朗帅气的脸。

他扒拉几下自己的头发，自我安慰地想至少发型还算整齐。他浓密的头发因为太久没洗而油乎乎的，倒是很容易定型，一点也不凌乱。

后面的车开始鸣笛，他发现灯已经是绿色了。他赶紧踩下油门。

今天是持续两周加班后难得的休假。近期工作量明显大增，作为警衔不高不低的中坚力量，Lestrade以近乎不眠不休的工作强度撑过了一周又一周。

奇怪的是，他在录入档案时发现，无论是案件数量还是危害级别都只是常规水平，甚至与去年同期相比还有所降低。再加上Holmes家的麻烦兄弟难得的十分安生，世界仿佛因此而静好了不少。Lestrade不明白凭空增加的大量工作从何而来。

Lestrade机械性地驾驶着车辆。即使不是交警，他也清楚疲劳驾驶的危险。只是梦寐以求的休息日被搅毁，使得他对“活着”这项折磨产生了微妙的麻木感。

不过抱怨归抱怨，Lestrade确定传唤自己的是一位大人物。整个大英有几个人会把见面地点定在白金汉宫呢？

宫殿远远的在前方，包裹着柔和的光晕。它的周围鲜有高耸建筑，所以它在拥挤的城市里毫不局促地坐落着，倒有些闲适的味道。如果驻足在它脚下，自然会陷进皇宫的雍容雄伟中；但这么远远地随意一瞥，白金汉宫居然变得平易近人了。

在又空又静的夜里，敬业的路灯暴露了它们身为机器的呆板。

Lestrade无可奈何地叹了口气，使劲咬一咬舌尖集中精神。


	15. 不可语冰（14）

John甩上车门，一言不发地在前面带路。Sherlock紧跟在他后面，一改慵懒的困意。

“在后门旁边的窗户上。”John打开手机的照明功能，一边小心地在杂草中寻找落脚点，一边对Sherlock说：“使用便利贴，通常是把字写在不干胶背面。贴在窗户上的话，有字的一面应该朝向屋里。但是我看见的那张，字是朝外的，和不干胶写在一面。我觉得挺奇怪，所以拍了照。”

“你能观察的这么敏锐，倒是不错。”Sherlock的语气带着讽刺。“可你不知道把闪光灯关掉吗？一个字也看不清，还要深更半夜来玩鬼屋冒险。”

“是谁非要现在来的？”John听到这话就火冒三丈，停下脚步转身瞪着Sherlock。“我当时关心则乱，自然会往坏处想。回去冷静之后我本来打算先问问Anthea的。你自己睡了一下午，半夜睡不着出来胡闹……”

“嘘，安静。”Sherlock打断John的咆哮。他快步超过John，走到前面去。

Molly的房子黑着灯。不过现在是凌晨一点，四周的房子都黑着灯。白日里排布整齐、粉刷漂亮的一排排房子，在黑夜里粗犷得像野兽匍匐的脊背。

Sherlock拨开戳在他脸上的树枝。Molly大概很少使用她家的后门，这里的生态环境堪称原始。好在后窗总算近在咫尺了。

Sherlock打开自己手机的灯光，朝窗户玻璃上照射。他盯着玻璃仔细看了一会儿，然后又皱着眉头凑近了几步。

但玻璃上确实空无一物。

Harry*拢拢领口，走出白金汉宫的大门。门口执勤的卫兵和他认识，投来问候的眼神。他也随和地朝对方点点头。

冷风穿透厚实的呢子大衣，卷走他从办公室带出的热量。他有失风度地哆嗦了一下，随即自嘲地笑了——已经到了该养生的年纪，却还要像便宜好用的职场菜鸟一样加班到半夜。

Harry大概是第一个确认Holmes出事的人。是在两个多月前，他连着加班一周之后。

前三天，他以为Holmes是在报复自己前年感恩节擅自休息，要让自己也尝尝被迫加班的滋味。毕竟自己有错在先，他乖乖加班。

第四天，他猜Holmes是被爸妈拉去相亲了。反抗，调查，见面，灭口，正好四天。人生大事要紧，他乖乖加班。

第五天，他意识到问题的严重性。他知道Holmes一定出事了。他也知道剩下的烂摊子归自己收拾。

可彼时一切风平浪静，可能连Anthea都还不知道上司性命堪忧。Harry清楚自己不能轻举妄动，最佳方案是让东窗事发越晚越好，最好能瞒到Holmes自己解决掉问题重新露面，天衣无缝。

况且两人已经有至少两年没见面。出于谨慎，他们连有关对方的情报刻意回避，只有靠自己每天收工的时间来推测对方的情况——如果自己迎着夕阳下班，说不定还会和对方同时吃晚饭；如果自己和酒吧女郎一起下班，对方今天过得一定挺清闲；如果自己迎着朝霞下班，那就要担心对方是否还活着。

譬如前年的感恩节，在Harry毫无征兆的旷工三天后，加班三天三夜的Holmes顶着黑眼圈对伦敦进行了地毯式搜查。Harry至今还在思索，自己被特工从女友的床上拽起来时，Holmes到底是松了一口气，还是在遗憾找到的不是尸体。

在愧疚的驱使下，Harry这两年来工作兢兢业业，几乎让Holmes过上了朝九晚五的生活。两人一直相安无事，互不相扰。熟知各个高官与秘书的风流韵事，自诩“被正经工作耽误的八卦记者”的Harry，连Anthea的三围都忘了。

直到他被突如其来的工作量，压断人到中年骨质疏松的脊梁。

Harry靠在车门上，一口一口地吐着烟圈。他不是拗造型，只是把车钥匙忘在办公桌上了。他还是不习惯自己开车。

司机是除Holmes之外和Harry共事最久的人。司机年龄大，早在Harry还年轻力壮的时候，司机就已经开始谢顶。司机早就该退休了，但是Harry一直没提，司机也就没走，就这样又干了不知道多少年。现在司机老得让Harry都不太敢上车，但他一坐到那驾驶座后面，就习惯成自然地开始和司机侃大山，把害怕什么的抛在脑后。

Harry在确定Holmes出事之后，就让司机先休息一段时间。司机毕竟是乘地铁有人让座的年龄，让他陪着日夜加班总归不太道德。那司机也是老不羞，厚着脸皮申请带薪休假，美其名曰“免得忘了叫我回来上班”。

Harry冻得连烟圈都吐不动，那珍贵的一口热气不如哈出来暖暖手。他想过回去拿钥匙，但自己正在等人，又担心正好错过。

他跺跺冻麻的脚，苦涩地笑笑，没一会儿嘴角又垮了下去。平常和他一起工作的小辈，都说没见过像他一样有权有势还好玩爱笑的人。他对此通常也就一笑了之。其实谁没有狂狷邪魅的时候呢？刚和Holmes搭档时，两个冰山能连续一个月不和对方说一句话。要不是他主动变得好玩爱笑，两人怕是在做特工时就郁郁而终了。

但几小时前发生在政治部的质询，像一把锋利的刀子，把裹缠在Harry身上的蛛网尽数削断。他蛰伏太久了，有时他自己都怀疑自己，到底是图穷后现出的匕首，还是金玉里藏着的败絮。

可如果只有两个人挑着扁担，一个机灵鬼先撒手，剩下的人只能自认倒霉。

他会比司机先退休也说不定。他只是有点后悔前年感恩节，怎么不为了那个女孩多翘一天班，让Holmes好好记住一个人挑扁担的滋味。


	16. 不可语冰（15）

Lestrade在浑身酸痛中醒来。

凌晨三点多钟的返程，让他困得几乎分不清油门和刹车。他只得把车停在路边，想小睡十分钟，找回一些神智。但现在他一觉醒来，已经是上午九点半。

迟到已经无法避免，手机也早已因为电量耗尽而关机。他试着发动车子，发动机也没有响应。他睡着时没有关空调。

Lestrade心如死灰地抹一把脸。刚被阳光驱散的迷茫，瞬间卷土重来。他颓废地把额头抵在方向盘上，昨晚的经历有如一场宿醉。

他听上级提起过那位前辈。

虽然规章中说警察效忠于女王，不受政府领导。但Lestrade从没见过有同僚真能升迁到女王本人身边。那位自称Harry的前辈，则是一位资历清奇的例外。

Lestrade总共见过两位资历清奇的例外，一位是Mycroft Holmes，另一位就是Harry。

他初见Holmes时，曾认定对方是国安局的高管。警察局一向和国安局不对付，他自然对Holmes充满戒备。Holmes不置可否，只顾围着Sherlock团团转。久而久之Lestrade的戒心也有所消减。直到“直系前辈”Harry为了Holmes约见他，他才彻底放下自己的怀疑。

但更多更复杂的疑问随之涌现，他甚至不知道从何问起。

后侧面传来鸣笛声。Lestrade转头查看情况，颈骨发出噼里啪啦的脆响。

是他在白金汉宫门口见过的那辆黑色轿车。他赶紧下车，来到那辆轿车旁边，在车窗处俯下身。车窗降下，果然是Harry。

“早上好，Lestrade警官。”Harry问候道：“你在这里执行公务吗？”

Lestrade有些尴尬。他不觉得这真的是个问句——自己蓬头垢面，穿着昨天的衣服，停在回程的路上。

“您好……长官。”他不知如何称呼对方。“我的车子抛锚了。”

他决定不详述自己愚蠢至极的经历。

“我说过了，叫我Harry就好。”Harry非常平易近人。“你可以搭个顺风车。上来吧。”

Lestrade僵在原地。

两人级别天差地别，让前辈为自己当司机，当然不合适。但作为混迹职场多年的老油条，他也清楚一切规则都大不过顺坡下驴——不要和上司唱反调。况且他此时叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，Harry的邀请的确是雪中送炭。

“谢谢您。”Lestrade灰溜溜地坐进副驾驶座。

Harry点点头表示不客气。他一边重新发动汽车，一边问道：“需要我帮你叫拖车吗？”

Lestrade受宠若惊。他连忙摆手道：“不用麻烦您。车的问题我自己处理。”

Harry又点点头，不再说话。

随后长达十分钟的沉默让Lestrade如坐针毡。他有连珠炮似的问题要问，但在搭车时得寸进尺显然不是理智之举。

“问吧。我会认真回答的。”Harry突然出声：“难道我看起来很凶吗？”

Lestrade被他的“读心术”吓了一跳。但满腹疑问实在是折磨，他硬着头皮发问：“为什么要找我来……”

“因为你是警察。”Harry像是早就知道问题一样。“警察算是‘自己人’。而且你本身和Holmes兄弟关系匪浅。合情合理。”

Lestrade点头。这和他的猜想相差不大。但是这个问题很宽泛，他的疑问不止于此。

“但是您比我权力大，怎么会用得上我？”

“权力只能镇压麻烦，不能解决麻烦。”Harry坦言：“我想事情还没有坏到硬碰硬的地步。况且在官方记录中，我和Holmes应当毫无交集，所以有些事我没有插手的立场。你来做效果会好得多。”

就是不想暴露自己吧，Lestrade腹诽。

“我确实害怕暴露，”Harry再次让Lestrade心惊肉跳。“但不单是为了自我保护。或许情况还会恶化，要有所准备，不能一开始就摊牌。”

Lestrade僵着脖子，费力地点点头。

“至于我为什么不让你通知Anthea，”Harry一语道破Lestrade的第三个疑问。“如果一件事需要两个以上的人来配合，那么成功率会非常低。”

“可是，”疑惑让Lestrade克服了紧张。“Holmes的事她是一定参与其中的，如果她不配合，我们什么都做不了啊！”

“我们可以。”Harry一改之前的细致讲解，简短地断言：“我可以。”

上位者的气势终于逸散。Lestrade反而不那么紧张了，好像从一场光怪陆离的梦中苏醒。他沉吟片刻，决定问最后一个问题：“您为什么认为我会合作？”

Harry无奈地耸耸肩膀，又变回那个老实的好心前辈：“我只是试试看，真的。我想过威胁你来着，但是你父母已经过世，你又是单身汉，也没有不良嗜好。最刺激的经历，不过是一头雾水地跟着Holmes到处跑，其余乏善可陈。我猜即使拿你的命当筹码，你本人也不会太热心。难道我要抓住Sherlock来威胁你吗？”

这番话颇为伤人。理智告诉Lestrade，他应当立即抽身。

可抽身去何处呢？

在结识Sherlock之前，自己已经庸庸碌碌地度过了十年的警察生涯。失败的婚姻和沉重的工作几乎要将他杀死。虽然这位侦探并没有改善他的处境——甚至给他带来了更沉重的工作——但是他头一次发现，警察工作不只是无尽的尸体、档案、发布会。拜Sherlock所赐，自己又结识了Mycroft Holmes，还有John、Mrs Hudson、Molly……

是他们让自己不至于真的像Harry所说的那么可悲。

Sherlock一动不动地窝在沙发里。John则焦灼地来回踱步。

那张消失的便利贴使昨晚成了不眠之夜。John曾乐观地想，或许是Molly和Rosie回来过，拿走了便利贴。但仍旧打不通的电话，把他推入绝望的深渊。

Sherlock再次仔细查看照片。闪光灯经过窗户玻璃的反射，形成了天然的马赛克。通过照片只能勉强看出，这是一张演草纸一样凌乱的便条。词句不成行列，有横，有竖，有斜。再加大量的拉划涂抹，即使照片清晰恐怕也颇难辨认。

屋门发出细长的吱呀声。Sherlock抬头去看，那个暂且被称为“Mike”的小孩子走了出来。

Sherlock看看表，现在是上午九点半。那孩子只睡了四个小时左右。

Sherlock和John凌晨四点多才回到221B。他们把Molly家附近翻了个底朝天，一无所获。进门后两人才发现，这孩子仍然趴在茶几上涂涂画画，和他们离开时如出一辙，连姿势都没怎么变。

把小孩赶上床之后，Sherlock随手翻过他的图画本。他出门前，那个白纸订成的本子还是崭新的，此时却已经用掉五六张，画满了莫名其妙的色块。看来那孩子连续“创作”了四五小时。

Mycroft站在卧室门口。客厅里的两人散发着焦灼的气息，谁也没空搭理这位小小的住客。他只得自觉地去卫生间洗漱，然后一言不发地在茶几旁边坐下，加入这一出默剧。

“John，你对便条的内容真的没有一点印象？”Sherlock打破沉默。

“我不知道。”John有气无力的说。“我根本没有细看上面的字。要是当时读了内容，我现在肯定记得一些。”

Sherlock已经是第三次问John这个问题了。John也由初次的追悔莫及，再次的暴跳如雷，变成了现在的迷茫麻木。

Mycroft盯着茶几上的一块瑕疵，但他没有发呆，而是竖着耳朵听两人的交谈。他被客厅里滞重的恐慌压得喘不过气。

他们想要Hooper家后窗上的字条吗？Mycroft心想。昨天John第一次去Molly家时，Mycroft全程跟在他身后，因此也看见了那张便条。

他拿起自己的本子和画笔。

天很冷。

风很大。

身边到处都是杂草。

抬头能看见那张浅黄色的便条。

风把树枝抽在脸上。

远处有孩子在笑闹。

John叹一口气。

树叶发出沙沙声。

一片枯叶掉在头上。

手按在玻璃上。

玻璃好凉。

然后便条的样子浮现在Mycroft眼前。

John注意到了Mycroft的举动。他像描画花纹一样还原那张便条。

确实是还原，不只是默写有意义的文字内容。Mycroft的复刻和Molly的笔迹分毫不差；涂改、笔误、随手画上的曲线也原封不动。原字条上的单词横七竖八、不成行列，像是每次写字时都旋转贴纸的方向，好和上次的笔记进行区分。但Mycroft还原时却规矩地从上画到下，不曾转动过纸张。

John看着Mycroft横着、竖着、斜着、倒着“画”出各个单词，眼睛都快要跃出眼眶。那些单词对Mycroft来说似乎没有意义，只是一串奇怪的花纹，无所谓歪斜正反。

Harry目送Lestrade走进警局，才调转车头离开。他通常只在白金汉宫和自己的住处之间，两点一线地来回。现在在市区里逛逛，竟觉得恍如隔世。

按照Holmes原本的设计，一旦他出了事，那份双向解约的合同能保住Anthea。既然合同以“保护国家安全”为借口，那么一定有人会假借“安全调查”来攻击Anthea。这时“供职于MI6”成了她新的免死金牌——MI6成员不受安全等级评估的约束。

可现在Anthea不知哪来一股魄力，居然松掉了救命稻草。

Harry今天早上八点看到Anthea的辞呈，差点砸了电脑。好在他并非全无准备。他已经习惯独自处理各种啼笑皆非的变故了。

“如果对象是人，你们尚有沟通合作的可能。可是如果你要骑马，难道也要先和它推心置腹吗？”

这个论断来自Holmes。那时他还是个锋芒毕露的少年。

当时Harry虽然深以为然，但还是乐不可支。他清楚，在Holmes看来马已经是难能可贵的智慧生物了，大部分人充其量是金鱼。

他驱车来到Lestrade家附近，远远地停好车，带上口罩走近。

昨天约见Lestrade只是为了做好准备，Harry也没想到战役的第一枪会在今早就打响。他不禁有些后怕，但很快就摩拳擦掌了。他几乎能听见自己身上生锈的零件在吱吱作响。

他小心翼翼地绕了一圈。正和他想的一样，这个街区的监控摄像头形同虚设。大部分都坏掉了，完好的几个也都朝向莫名其妙的方向，视角极为鸡肋。

他松了口气，回到车上。这省去了他对监控记录做手脚的功夫。

他拨通电话。

“您好，车辆失窃。车主姓名Gregory Lestrade……”


	17. 不可语冰（16）

唐宁街十号气氛压抑极了。首相坐在会议室里，门外的秘书甚至不敢大声讲电话。首相先生近日来一直表现的有些暴躁，但像今早这样的大发脾气，还是让工作人员们人人自危。

首相靠在椅背上，面前放着厚厚一沓纸质资料。他一言不发，胸口剧烈的起伏证明他仍旧怒气冲天。他一把抓过那一沓纸张，想要全部塞进身边的碎纸机。但是资料太厚了，卡在机器开口处动弹不得。

他烦躁地使劲把纸往里塞，动作越来越粗暴。但是不管用。最终他一脚踢开碎纸机，然后扬起手把资料扔向面前空荡荡的会议桌。

白纸刷的一声在空中四散，铺得到处都是。

会议室的门被叩响，Arnold走了进来。

首相余怒未消，但也不想在内阁秘书长面前失态。他习惯性地看看表，13：30。

奇怪，Arnold的午休通常会持续到下午两点。这是首相第一次在这个时段见到Arnold。

“首相先生。”Arnold无视一地狼藉，径直走到首相面前。“我有好消息告诉您。Anthea和MI6撇清了关系。”

首相一时不知作何反应。为了让Anthea出局，他翻遍了资料库，想找到合适的途径把她隔离调查。但一切安全质询都走向了死胡同——名为MI6的死胡同。他今早的怒火便是由此而发。

Arnold的消息堪称奇迹。首相庆幸之余，甚至觉得匪夷所思。

最近的奇迹未免太多了。Holmes失踪，彻底反转Arnold的必败局面；Anthea又突然发疯，把Holmes的安全绳剪得一根不剩。

首相当然怀疑过，是这对难搞的上下级在搞鬼。但事已至此，从Holmes的角度他想不到任何可行的翻身之策。

Holmes再怎么聪明绝顶，他的一切行动也依仗权限来辅助。Anthea脱离MI6，Holmes所有行动权限丧失殆尽；政治部对于Anthea来说是切切实实的废品，所以他的信息权限也成了摆设。

即使现在Holmes立即现身，重新发挥政治部的信息中心作用，没有MI6的保护他也只能任人宰割——手握情报不过能让他准确得知死期罢了。

当然，Holmes或许有同盟。但是官场没有绝对的朋友。Holmes失势到如此地步，最需要防范的恰恰就是反扑的盟友——譬如Black。

首相细细梳理一遍Holmes的处境，惊奇又安心地舒一口气。谁能想到笼罩整个政府的阴云，会在朝夕之间消散呢？Holmes不是铜墙铁壁，只是海市蜃楼而已。

他突然有种阅尽千帆的感慨。据他所知，Holmes本可以获得真正的盟友，但他恶劣的个性导致了如今的孤立无援。

Holmes当过十年的外勤特工。他和他的搭档与另一对搭档组成四人行动组，先后服务于MI6和MI5，即国安局。后来任期结束，绝大多数死里逃生的特工，都会和搭档建立牢固的纽带；但Holmes返回伦敦的第一个举动就是抓牢政治部和MI6，把搭档逼到了绝路。

具体过程首相不得而知——那时他只是个小小的议员。但Holmes无疑成功了，现存的档案中已经没有任何关于他的搭档的记录。Holmes不仅抹杀了他的生命，更残忍地抹掉了他存在的痕迹。就好像从来没有这个人一样。

其他听闻过这段往事的人，都在好奇两人到底发生了什么恩怨——从各种维度把一个人消灭的干干净净，一定是深仇大恨。

但首相不这么认为。

首相不了解Holmes，也从没和对方见过面，只是无端觉得Holmes不是在抹杀搭档，而是在抹杀他自己。Holmes希望他自己是这十年的唯一存档，他不要备份。他不能容忍搭档像一块行走的硬盘一样存有对自己的认识和解读。

所以Holmes销毁了存着备份的硬盘。现在唯一存档失踪，就没人能力挽狂澜了。

首相慢慢收拾摊了一地的资料，渐渐平静下来。终场赢家的满足感使他打了个兴奋的寒颤。

John拿着便条出门去了——以假乱真的“复刻版”便条。

那上面写了一些地名，都是位于伦敦的普通地点，内容和其他的备忘便签没什么区别。Sherlock看不出什么所以然，坐不住的John便自告奋勇地去挨个检查。

Sherlock不认为劫持Molly和Rosie的人，会简单粗暴地出现在这些地点之一。但他没有阻止John。

可怜的医生快要急疯了。侦探自己则留在家里，发挥“侦探”的作用。

这张便条使他们确定了Molly二人遭遇不测。但这并非是发现层层掩盖的破绽，而更像捉迷藏游戏中，藏起来的孩子故意发出响动吸引玩伴。

被对方牵着鼻子走，Sherlock很烦闷。但眼下毫无线索，要想抓住垂钓者，只好冒险咬咬鱼钩。

或许可以按照破案的一般步骤稍作分析。为什么是Molly和Rosie？

Molly Hooper，女性，成年人，工作于巴兹医院，Sherlock·Holmes的朋友。这是Sherlock对于Molly所知的全部。

Rosamund Watson，女性，儿童，John Watson的女儿。Sherlock对于Rosie也不甚了解。

等等，儿童？

Sherlock灵光一现。他最近正在调查几宗幼儿失踪案。难道这是针对幼儿的连环作案吗？

Mycroft仍旧坐在茶几旁边的地板上，用画笔涂涂画画。他很困。四五个小时的睡眠对于六岁的孩子来说太少，况且现在是容易犯困的午后。他努力维持眼皮张开的状态，但他越来越频繁地失去意识，直到脸快要贴着茶几才惊醒。

Sherlock被“咚”的一声打断思考。他看向声源，是那孩子磕到了桌子。

在Mike“现出复印机本体”之后，Sherlock便不知该如何看待他。

在一定程度上，这解释了孩子的身份问题。能让Mycroft视若珍宝，Mike果然有过人之处。但显而易见的，这孩子的童年枯燥孤僻，Mycroft应当是罪魁祸首。作为Mike的监禁者的弟弟，Sherlock少见的有些内疚。

Sherlock怀疑过Mike是Mycroft的孩子，但他很快排除了这个可能。并非他对Mycroft的女人缘没有信心，而是他太明白兄长对于生育繁衍的观点——在Mycroft看来，普通人类繁衍后代，不过是屈从于对种族灭绝的恐惧罢了。完美的后代应当是经过优化的产品，是优势基因重组后优于母体的个体。

Mycroft一定是执着于完美的，因此他所寻找的另一半基因一定也要符合他的标准。而按照Mycroft的标准，连“the woman”也只算是残次品。

Sherlock对这个孩子有莫名的熟悉感。

在Sherlock七岁时，十四岁的Mycroft离家去上大学。他们再次联系，是十年之后——Sherlock十七岁，Mycroft二十四岁，取得博士学位，还在政府部门给自己找了份工作。

这十年间，Sherlock无数次试图联系Mycroft。

起初他以为Mycroft厌倦了自己的顽劣幼稚，于是他努力变得乖巧懂事。但是Mycroft没有回来。后来他猜想Mycroft受够了自己的愚蠢，于是他拼命地完善思维。但是Mycroft没有回来。最后他认为是自己过于肆无忌惮的个性让Mycroft反感，于是他试着彬彬有礼，给自己赢得了不错的人缘。但是Mycroft与家里的唯一联系依然只是一月一封信。

Sherlock无计可施，索性恣意妄为。妈妈以为这是青春期的叛逆，对待他就像对待其他荷尔蒙过剩的少年。他则小心翼翼，时刻准备等Mycroft一回来，就向他展示自己的优秀。但是Mycroft仍没有回家的意思。

Mycroft再露面时，Sherlock已经心灰意冷了。他随意对待自己的学业，随意伤害身边的朋友，随意使用成瘾性药物。他也不再渴求Mycroft的关注，对兄长的控制欲加以狂躁的反抗。

Mycroft缺席了塑造Sherlock性格的关键的十年，从此便被Sherlock收回了指手画脚的资格。

现在这个自称Mike的男孩，让Sherlock回想起自己夹杂惶恐与渴望的幼年时期。

Mycroft故技重施地失踪，像是把过去和现在的Sherlock一起抛弃了。这样的想法使Sherlock不由自主地撇下嘴角。那个扑到兄长床上嚎啕大哭的七岁男孩，仍旧抽噎个不停。

Sherlock从回忆里晃过神来，面前的孩子已经趴在茶几上睡着了。他翻了个白眼。

看在“同病相怜”的份儿上，他像掐小鸡似的拎起小孩，丢到气垫床上。

Arnold回到休息室，想继续自己被打断的午休。但他忍不住琢磨起Anthea的意图。

Anthea当然不是傻子，不可能不懂MI6成员的特权。她为什么要自寻死路呢？她在维护谁的利益？

每个人的心中，都有按照优先级排序的利益金字塔。大多数人的金字塔顶端都是自己。

Anthea不是大公无私之辈，她要是舍己为人，那“人”非Holmes莫属。如果她抓紧MI6这根稻草，没人能动她。但她眼下所求不像自保，反而更像在尽力保持Holmes的势力范围。

但是Holmes杳无音讯，再忠诚的下属，也明白大难临头各自飞的道理，Anthea却毫不犹豫地站在Holmes的立场上处理问题。她似乎一点也不担心靠山真的倒了。

难道Anthea和Holmes仍有联系？


	18. 不可语冰（17）

Mycroft跟在Sherlock身后，努力不让自己被落下。

今天是周末，两人又位于颇为繁华的街区，身边行人熙熙攘攘。

Sherlock走得很快，领先Mycroft一大截。两人之间不停有人穿梭而过。Mycroft又挤又钻，艰难地试图靠近Sherlock。

终于成功了。Mycroft松了口气。他犹豫一下，伸手攥住Sherlock的风衣的衣角。他可不希望走失在繁华的市中心。

Sherlock感受到衣摆轻拽的力量，以及冷风至下而上地涌入。他翻了个白眼。六岁的孩子虽然个头不高，只到他腰际，但毕竟早过了牵裙角的年纪。比起“被踉跄的婴孩牵裙角的母亲”，他觉得自己此时更像“被熊孩子掀裙子的少女”——显然两个都很羞耻。

于是他有点粗鲁的从Mycroft手中夺回衣摆，然后把没有着落的小手握住了。

现在是下午三点，两人正去拜访一位委托人。

一小时前Sherlock突发奇想，把Rosie和Molly的失踪，与之前丢小孩的案件联系起来。

他曾接到过三起关于儿童失踪的报案。当时他不以为意，只去其中一户做了调查——目的甚至是躲避Anthea，而根本不是查案。

但事已至此，只得给予案件相应的重视。Sherlock给正在盲目瞎转的John打了电话，让他去与他临近的两户家庭调查。自己则带着“小拖油瓶”动身去离贝克街较近的那一家，也是他唯一亲自拜访过的那一家。

Sherlock握住的冰块逐渐融化了，不再僵硬冰冷。冰块融化成软糖，柔软又不安分地扭动。随着升温越发软糯，太像一块果汁软糖了。他甚至想凑上去闻闻有没有甜味。

软糖被随意揉扁搓圆，几欲脱手。Sherlock索性用手指扣住孩子的五指，把软糖紧紧锁住。幼童手掌与关节之间稍细的指骨，与Sherlock较粗的指节形成天然的锁结。他警告地瞪了孩子一眼，示意他不要乱动。

他的目的地是委托人的处所，一栋位于喧闹的市中心的高级公寓。准确地说并非委托人的处所，而是其雇主的。

委托人是一名育婴保姆，不慎在公园弄丢了孩子。她是报纸上社会新闻板块的忠实读者，因而她联系了“名侦探Sherlock”，想要在雇主发飙前找回孩子。

但Sherlock接到她的邮件时远在美国。等他回国后决定去看看，已经是一周之后。粗心的保姆早已被解雇，那对精英阶层的父母并不相信诸如“咨询侦探”的都市传说，气愤地把Sherlock和John当作猎奇记者赶了出去。Sherlock只得转而向他们的邻居了解情况。

这栋公寓以短租为主，租期以周为单位，邻里关系并不热络。Sherlock问出的情况很笼统。但彼时他对这个案件也并不热心，所以调查就此搁置了。此番故地重游，Sherlock只希望那对夫妻已经冷静下来。

然而天不遂人愿。Sherlock目瞪口呆地发现，不久前他曾拜访过的两间公寓都换了住户。对于人口流动飞快的繁华之地，这种情况并不罕见。事实上只有几天的功夫，公寓的住户基本上换了个遍。而且圣诞将至，外出探亲游玩者也不少。整栋楼陌生而空旷。

“该死。”Sherlock骂骂咧咧地在门口的台阶上坐下，攥紧了拳头。

Mycroft感觉自己的手指要被捏断了。他试着把手挣脱出来。

“该死！”Sherlock又骂了一声。他把孩子的手甩开，然后抓抓自己的头发。他仔细回想那天邻居与自己的谈话，结果只是再一次确认了谈话内容空洞无用。

“该死……”Sherlock挠挠下巴。他瞥到被自己甩开的孩子正饶有兴致地盯着墙上的纹路。

或许不是谈话内容空洞呢？或许是自己忽略了细节呢？

Sherlock很少自我怀疑，但见识到那孩子惊人的记忆力后，他不由自主地想要假设自己没有摄取到足够的信息。

不行。他心想。我要再回忆一遍，不放过任何细节。

“嘿Mike。”他伸手弹弹男孩的后脑勺。男孩转过头来看着他。

“你是怎么做到的——在脑子里塞下那么多垃圾信息——我是说在接触到那些信息时，你并不知道它是有价值的。为什么会记下来？”

接下来的一幕Sherlock不想承认，但那是真实发生的——他在那孩子的脸上见到了一种惊奇与失望交织的表情。要命的像他不知所踪的兄长。

“唔……所有信息都是有价值的……”

该死。语气也像。

“况且并没有‘记下来’一说。大脑会自动记录一切信息，你只需要查阅就好……”

该死。内容也像。

“行了。闭嘴吧。”Sherlock掀起男孩的帽子，狠狠地给他罩在头上。男孩的脸和他未出口的后半截话一起，消失在大兜帽下面。

好吧，好吧，查阅。

Sherlock气恼地叹了口气。这孩子的用处还不如一本“Mycroft语录”。他走进自己的记忆宫殿，查阅被自己归档的谈话重点记录。好在精简、整理、与归档是他的强项。他可不愿意在小孩子面前出丑。

“早上七点左右，我和邻居先生交谈。他表示那对夫妻约一周前丢了孩子，情绪很激动。”Sherlock为了确保自己的大脑不会自动过滤掉有用信息，特意把自己的查阅过程说出来。

“事发之前那对父母工作非常繁忙，很少亲自照顾孩子，大多数时间都是保姆在看管。保姆是个热心善良的小姑娘，但是不怎么聪明，常常分心，丢孩子的闹剧已经不是第一次上演，只不过以前都是有惊无险。”

他为自己摄取到的信息颇为得意。毕竟从嚼舌根一样的交谈中获得这么多家庭信息，已经实属不易。

但那Mycroft掀开兜帽摇了摇头。“不对。不够具体。”他的眼睛闪着认真的光。“原始的场景更有意义。加工过的不算。再试一次。”

Sherlock几乎要发怒了。这孩子的说教怎么这么自然？

“抱歉。我的大脑很少储存垃圾。因为我要记忆的信息很多。不像你，只需要记忆幼儿园的日程表。”他耸耸肩膀，没好气地说。“原始的闲话早就被我删除了。”

一向乖巧的孩子却像是失去了察言观色的能力。他执着地继续说：“不，你没有删除。所有的信息都被保存着，你只是忘记了索引，不知道怎么找它。”他把手搭在Sherlock的额头上。“闭上眼睛。或许我能帮你。”

Sherlock破罐破摔地闭上眼睛。

“早上七点……天亮了吗？”Mycroft问。

Sherlock不明白他的意图，但颇为新鲜地顺着他的问话思考。天已经亮了，但并没有大亮。灰蒙蒙的，没有穿过云层的晨光。阴冷的回忆使他打了个寒颤。

Mycroft敏锐地感觉到了Sherlock的颤抖。他又问：“你冷吗？为什么？你进门脱掉了大衣？”

不对。Sherlock不是因为脱掉外套而感到冷。他甚至没有进屋。他先敲了那对夫妻家的门，刚踏进玄关表明来意，就被伤心欲绝的母亲赶了出来。但邻居听到争执声，好奇地探出头来查看。两人的对话在走廊里进行。那位邻居家大概开了很足的暖气，他本人只穿了一件薄薄的晨衣。他缩手缩脚地站在走廊里，Sherlock见他哆嗦的样子，自己也不禁起鸡皮疙瘩。

“不是。”Sherlock回应道：“和我交谈的人穿的很薄，我看见他就觉得冷。”

“哦……”Mycroft继续说：“那他一定有很多小动作吧——比如搓手跺脚？”

邻居先生的形象在Sherlock脑海里渐渐鲜活起来。

他有一副社会精英的相貌，身材中等，鬓角与胡须修剪的一丝不苟。正因如此，他摆出一副长舌妇的样子才有些可笑。他和更年期妇女的共同点不仅在于细碎的闲话，还在于细碎的动作。

缩手缩脚会有什么细碎动作？不，除了拼命把手塞进袖筒，他还热衷于用手势使表达更加活灵活现。其间一个微抬双手伸直双臂的动作，让Sherlock记忆犹新。因为他的拳头戳到了Sherlock的肚子。

“不全是那种小动作。”Sherlock不由自主的跟随孩子的引领。“他有很多手势。”

“在做手势的时候，他说了些什么呢？”Mycroft的声音很轻，几乎要把Sherlock带入梦境。

“他说……“Sherlock吞吞口水。“平时都是保姆带孩子出门。要不是小孩丢了，他都不知道这小孩还有父母。”

“语言内容要尽量真实。仔细想想他是怎么说的。是‘带孩子’吗？还是‘抱着’？‘领着’？”Mycroft吹毛求疵。“结合他的手势。手势是辅助语言的。”

手势辅助语言……Sherlock茅塞顿开。

“是‘推’。”他笃定地说：“那人说‘保姆推着孩子出门’。”那是个推婴儿车的手势。

“很好。你做的很好。”Sherlock感觉到孩子的另一只手揉了揉自己的头发。奇怪，并没有违和感。

“现在想想那人是怎么称呼那孩子的。She？He？It？”

满不在乎的表情上闪烁着对八卦饶有兴致的眼睛。邻居先生的脸清晰地出现在Sherlock眼前。

“It。他说It。”Sherlock呼吸急促。这说明邻居先生不清楚孩子的性别。如果丢失的孩子是一名穿着裙子满地跑的小姑娘，再漠不关心的邻居也至少知道孩子的性别。这倒霉的孩子是个躺在婴儿车里，穿衣打扮尚未体现性别的婴儿。

“我们大概可以知道孩子的年龄了。”Mycroft的声音带着笑意。他像是阅读了Sherlock的思想。“继续吧，他还说了什么？”

后面的话语Sherlock实在难以回忆。他当时就没有听清。因为隔壁丢失孩子的父母似乎听见了邻居对于他们的控诉——不称职，把孩子丢给保姆万事大吉——他们开门对Sherlock破口大骂。那是一对很有夫妻相的红发伴侣，但他们大骂的内容使人忍俊不禁。

“你笑了。”Mycroft把手从Sherlock发间抽出来，沿着对方翘起的唇角轻轻描了一下。“是什么有趣的话吗？”

“哦，这话可有点少儿不宜。”Sherlock笑着说：“他们说‘my son of bitch’！哈哈，我知道他们是想骂我‘you son of bitch’。但是……‘MY son of bitch’？哈哈……“

“那是什么导致了口误？”Mycroft没对这句粗话做出表示。他只是继续引导道。

“我怎么知……”半句话刚出口，Sherlock僵住了。“破口大骂”的完整版浮现在他的回忆中。

How dare you make fun of my son！My（You） son of bitch！

失踪孩子的形象完整了——一个一岁以下，躺在婴儿车里的红发男孩。

Sherlock睁开眼睛，把在自己脸上游走的两只小手捉住。

被拿捏，被掌控的梦魇回归。他的后背开始冒冷汗。

“谁教的你这些？”Sherlock哑着嗓子问：“是Mycroft Holmes吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头。“是我外婆。”他回答。

Sherlock盯着孩子的眼睛，试图找出其中残存的属于自己兄长的特质。

但没有蛛丝马迹。

不同于Mycroft常年冰冷、焦灼、忧虑的眼神，这孩子的目光柔软真诚，还透着鼓励与关切。

Sherlock心满意足地叹了口气，低头用嘴唇与鼻尖触碰那双小手。软软的，凉凉的。

他把鼻尖探进那孩子的袖口。是煮沸的牛奶的味道，热气腾腾，又膻又甜；是隔夜的咖啡的味道，香气很淡，似有还无。

就是一块果汁软糖。

Black站在审讯室门外，透过单向玻璃看里面正襟危坐的Anthea。

Anthea于今天下午三点被带到国防部的审讯室，以安全调查为由。

虽然尚未和Anthea交流，Black已经心领神会地把这看作Anthea的投名状了。

尽管早在1939年MI6就经历改组，名义上归国防部领导，但至今也只是“名义上”而已。

随着Anthea的放手，国防部终于实至名归。

Black不禁由衷赞叹Anthea的聪慧。这个识时务的女人接受了自己合作的提议，以这么出人意料而结果巧妙的方式。

只有失去了Anthea的MI6才能接受新的主人。如果由Black动手撤掉Anthea，那么两人只能势不两立。如今Anthea主动卸任，按照程序接受国防部的安全调查。此举完美地使她自己、MI6、和Black处在一方屋檐下。

交出软肋同时寻求庇护。这样有所保留的服软让Black赞不绝口。

巧妙地利用程序，而非破坏程序，这是Black能期盼的最好结果。他清楚内阁秘书长Arnold也对Holmes的势力范围虎视眈眈。那个老人可是浑水摸鱼的一把好手。如果是Anthea被暗杀，或是经非常规手段被革职，那就给了Arnold插手的借口。但如今一切都循规蹈矩，Arnold便没理由来分一杯羹。Black理所当然地成了最大的获益者。

尽管如此，Black仍是惴惴不安。一切都太顺利了。虽然他认为在此形势下Arnold也无力回天，但他同样清楚自己并非智力过人之辈。他执着地相信，与Holmes齐名的Arnold有他自己的算盘。纵览近期的作为，Black几乎要怀疑Arnold在庇护Holmes了。

可事到如今，也只能走一步看一步。Black深吸一口气，推门走进审讯室，在Anthea面前坐下。

“请放心，”他看着Anthea那张憔悴与强硬并存的脸。“你受国防部的庇护。”

他本想拍拍她的手以示安慰。但刚抬起手，又讪讪地放下了。


	19. 不可语冰（18）

John一边开车，一边瞪大眼睛看向路边，寻找一大一小两位Holmes的身影。

接连拜访了两位委托人之后，一下午的忙乱使他摆脱无头苍蝇的状态。他对找回Rosie重新燃起信心。

John看见Sherlock站在人行道边，百无聊赖地用脚尖拨弄地上的石子。Mike乖乖待在一旁，纹丝不动，像一棵纤细挺拔的小白杨——如果他没有不停的吸鼻子。那孩子好像感冒了。

John在两人面前停下，然后按按喇叭示意他们上车。

Sherlock先打开后座的门，把Mycroft塞进去。然后他自己坐进了副驾驶。

“怎么样？”还没等Sherlock坐稳，John就迫不及待地询问他关于委托人的情况。

“目前来看……”Sherlock调整一个舒服的坐姿。“有系列作案的可能性。奇怪，难道继‘开膛手杰克’之后，伦敦又多了一个‘狼外婆苏珊’？”

尽管调侃对象是自己失踪的女儿，John还是压下自己的焦躁，专心听友人的高论。

“那孩子和Rosie一样，也是一岁左右的大小。怎么会有人想要那么多一岁小恶魔？”Sherlock继续说。

“我去的那两家，丢失的也是一岁小孩子！”John激动地说：“是两个一岁的小男孩。”

Sherlock却突然僵住了。他的大脑转动地飞快，眼睛闪动着敏锐又多疑的光。但他的嘴巴茫然地开合了几下，最终沉默了。

John的心脏为此而揪紧。“怎么了？”他问。

“两个红头发的一岁小男孩？”Sherlock向他确认道。

“没错……”John小心翼翼地回答。

Sherlock没再做声。他瞥一眼后视镜，Mycroft已经趴在后排座椅上睡着了。

他转而看向前方的马路。伦敦冬天的傍晚没有暮色，只有灰蒙蒙的雾霭。他怀疑自己思考的方向错了，又怀疑错误的道路通向更深的泥潭。

Black已经离开了，但Anthea仍端着气定神闲的外壳。

她知道一旦被带进审讯室，就不会再有独处的机会。

别看此刻这间冰冷的铁房子里只有她一个人，可墙上的摄像头、身侧的单向玻璃、桌子上的录音机，无一不在提醒她，自己就像鱼缸里的金鱼一样被围观。

当她亲手扔掉MI6时，恐惧感把她穿透了。

尽管此时她仍确信自己做了最正确的决定——只要Holmes掌握信息，他就能操控任何他想要操控的人。可那是对Holmes最有益的决定，而非明哲保身之首选。

她用冰凉的手捧住滚烫的脸颊。她现在只能任人宰割了。

她曾信心十足地认定，自己的上司Holmes会很快恢复原样，届时一切就能恢复正轨。政治部作为信息中心，会重新变得令人望而生畏；而换了主人也失掉眼睛的MI6，则会沦落为一把无人会舞的利剑。政敌们若不肯将其交还给Holmes，便只能将其荒废，并眼睁睁看着Holmes重新建造新的利器。

直到此时她被隔离调查，失去一切与外界联系的渠道，当然包括与小Mycroft的联络途径，她才切切实实地感到孤立无援。

或许Holmes能轻易地再次叱咤风云，但Anthea自己该怎么办呢？如此轻易地将MI6拱手相让，她甚至不算一块合格的绊脚石。她交出了自己唯一的筹码，难道能寄希望于政敌网开一面吗？老实说，被隔离调查已经让她“受宠若惊”了。她后知后觉地庆幸自己没有立即死于暗杀。

审讯室的门被叩响了。

谁进审讯室之前还会敲门啊。

又是Black。他推开门走到铁桌子旁边，把手上的一次性纸杯放到Anthea面前。纸杯在他宽大的手掌里显得小巧玲珑。

Anthea有些呆滞的把目光投向纸杯。杯口冒着若隐若现的热气。

“按照规定，隔离调查结束之前你不能离开国防部大楼。”Black说。

Anthea心知肚明。她点点头，怀疑自己能否撑过所谓的“调查”。

“而且调查结束的调离令由首相签发，我也只能服从首相先生的安排。”Black继续说。

Anthea只得又点点头。这雪上加霜的消息令她反胃。

“我力所能及的，就只有尽量不让你像个犯人了。”Black温和地说。“喝了这杯热水，我带你去休息室。虽然这微不足道，但至少比睡审讯室舒服。”

John打开221B的门，Sherlock扛着Mycroft跟在后面。

这孩子睡得挺熟。停好车后，Sherlock曾试图把他叫醒。但他对此的回应只是轻轻哼了几声，连眼睛都睁不开。

“先生们，”Mrs Hudson迎出来。“Lestrade警官来了。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，把Mycroft又往肩上推推。六岁大的孩子看着矮，抱起来却是不小的一只。男孩垂下的脚正好一下一下的打在Sherlock的膝盖上。

他跟着John走上二楼，进入出租屋的小门。铁灰色头发的警官果然正坐在沙发上。

“我说了要坐在委托人专座上。”Sherlock胡乱踢掉鞋子。

“我不是为了委托而来……”Lestrade站起来面向Sherlock。“你们哪来的小孩？”他惊异地看着Mycroft，严肃的表情裂开一条缝。

“是我远房亲戚。”Sherlock面不改色地扯了个谎。“天哪，这孩子睡得像一滩烂泥！”说着他把Mycroft丢给Lestrade。

Lestrade紧张兮兮地接过小孩，让他趴在自己肩上好继续睡。但他突然又想起来，自己好几天没换的衣服上满是二手烟。于是他一手托着孩子的腰，一手去扶他的脖子，想把他平放在沙发上。

Mycroft轻浅地呼吸着，鼻息喷在Lestrade手背上，滚烫。

Lestrade吓了一跳。他赶紧去摸男孩的额头，也是滚烫。

“这孩子发烧了！”他说。

John闻言也俯身摸摸Mycroft的额头。确实是烫的。

“我去让Mrs Hudson给他煮点蜂蜜茶。”说着他下楼去了。

Sherlock把脱下来的大衣盖在Mycroft身上，然后坐下问Lestrade道：“那你有什么事呢？我们最近挺忙。”

Lestrade把注意力从男孩身上拉回来，脸上恢复了严肃而铁青的模样。他在手机上打开一个视频，然后把屏幕面向Sherlock。

屏幕上出现了一个女人。可以看出来，她站在一个广场中央。身边喧闹的人声说明有不少围观者。

视频的画面很不稳定，摇摇晃晃的。背景声音中，年轻女孩的说笑声很响亮。视频大概是一个围观的女孩用手机录制的。

广场中央的女人穿的很薄，身上还湿淋淋的。她不像身处冬天的伦敦，倒像刚从海里爬上金色的度假沙滩。

她突然笑了。那笑容看起来很正常，甚至挺漂亮。正因如此，结合她怪异的打扮与处境，才令人毛骨悚然。

“Hey，Sherlock。Miss me？”她说。

接着她举起了右手。

Sherlock这才发现她右手掌心里握着一支打火机。

女人点着火机，然后握着火机的手慢慢靠近自己的头发。一大簇耀眼的火苗窜起来。她之所以看起来湿淋淋，是因为浑身浇满了汽油。

围观的人群爆发出惊叫。画面剧烈晃动几下，然后视频就此结束了。

Sherlock少见的作为案件相关人员，而非咨询侦探，卷入一桩案子。

“休息室没有床，不过沙发还算软。”Black向Anthea展示他的休息室。“盥洗室的设施也挺全。”

Anthea跟着他走进门。她不在意环境是否舒适，她只想自己呆一会儿。

“因为是我的休息室，所以不会有监控的。我想这样你会自在一些。”Black像是知道Anthea的心思似的。

Anthea挤出一个感激的微笑。

“那……你自便吧。有需要可以找我。”Black因为Anthea的缄口不言而有点尴尬。他挠了挠头，退回门边。“请尽量好好休息，不要负担太重。我扣留你也只是程序需要。”说完他出了门，并为Anthea把门关好。

Anthea无所事事地在沙发上坐了一会儿，然后突然向一片空气竖了个中指。她不知道自己为什么会突然这样做，就好像她的手突然有了独立的生命。

做完这个不雅的动作后，她扑哧一声笑了出来。她感觉自己终于如愿以偿的独处了。

但那笑声渐渐变了味，最终变成了埋在掌心里的一声呜咽。


	20. 不可语冰（19）

Sherlock坐在沙发上，盯着黑屏的手机发呆。

John刚刚把Mycroft叫醒，喂了他蜂蜜热茶，然后又让他上床休息了。

“那么……”John从Sherlock屋里出来，手上端着一个空杯子。“你认为那个视频和Moriarty有关吗？”

他一边说着，一边轻轻关上卧室门，以免客厅的交谈声打扰孩子的睡眠。

“不。Moriarty已经死了。”Sherlock把目光从手机上移开，看着John在沙发上落座。“在经历这么多之后，我早就放下超自然的幻想了。”

“好吧。”John耸耸肩。可怜的医生已经超负荷运转了。“那还有谁会……”

“很多人，”Sherlock打断道：“如果你是指那句‘miss me’的话。举个例子，你就挺有嫌疑。”

John一时不知该如何接话。

“抱歉。”Sherlock捏捏眉心。“你懂我的意思——这可能是模仿作案，Moriarty案件的所有知情者都有可能模仿。”

John沉默着点点头。

Sherlock皱着眉头去拿桌上的手机。他想再看一遍视频。

一小时前，Lestrade刚播放完视频，就被一通电话叫走了。他只得把视频传给Sherlock，当然也不免对视频的保密性来一番“耳提面命”。

他刚碰到手机，来电铃声就响了起来。又是Lestrade。他的眉头皱得更紧了。

“喂？”Sherlock接通电话。

“Sherlock？我又给你发了一段视频。”Lestrade的语气很苦闷。

话音刚落，手机接收文件的提示音就响了。

“你……好好看看吧。这事情可不是一般的麻烦。”Lestrade说。

Sherlock一言不发地挂断电话，点开视频。

一样宽敞开放的场地，一样浑身湿透的女人。虽然不如上一段视频的主人公面容姣好，却也绽放了自然而喜悦的微笑。

最后也是一样灼热的结局。

但她留下了不同的话语：“I will pluck your rose.（我会折断你的玫瑰）。”

Arnold合上文件夹，从鼻梁上取下老花镜。

首相总算把注意力从Mycroft Holmes身上移开了。现在他垂涎的对象是国防部——毕竟MI6在编制上是属于国防部的。

但失去了首领，MI6已经不如从前那样无法无天了。它不再是带刺的玫瑰，而只是一朵任人采撷的无害的雏菊。

至此Arnold总算松了一口气。虽然Holmes损失不小，但总算还没彻底垮掉。

比起Rudolph Holmes*，Arnold当然更欣赏Mycroft Holmes。Rudolph Holmes是MI5的前任首领，一个不折不扣的老疯子。

Rudolph起初只是供职于MI5的无名小卒，在冷战时期当过多年的间谍。冷战结束后，他返回伦敦，居然成了MI5为数不多的还活着的元老。1989年通过的安全局法案，为冷战时猎熊的猛禽拴上了铁链，却也给了Rudolph上位的机会。

法案明确界定了MI5的职责与机制，这意味着“论功行赏”被“论资行赏”取代。作为资历数一数二的元老，Rudolph顺理成章地坐上了MI5的头把交椅。

那时的Arnold还是内政部的秘书长。虽然也领导一个部门，但远没有如今统领内阁的威风。既然MI5在内政部领导下工作，他自然少不了和Rudolph打交道。

Rudolph虽然是一名出色的间谍，但并非智力过人之辈。Arnold本以为间谍的那一套在政坛上会寸步难行，可Rudolph以其惊人的狠厉与疯狂，撑过了一轮又一轮的打压。他甚至还与当时的内阁秘书长——即Black的提携者——Hill结盟，使得MI5一时风头无两。

尽管如此，自大学毕业起就在政坛摸爬滚打的Arnold起初并不把Rudolph放在心上。

Arnold的儿子Joshua是一位优秀的年轻人。Arnold虽然早已与妻子离异，但对于儿子仍颇为看重。这位有主见的年轻人不愿受父亲的荫庇当公务员，而是加入了MI6，成为一名外勤特工。

Joshua的搭档是一位外勤经验丰富的女士，她曾在冷战的尾声立下不少功劳。两人与另外一对搭档组成四人小组，即将远赴国外。Arnold对儿子的搭档还算满意。对于特工这样的高危职业，好的搭档无异于救命稻草。但四人中的另一个人名引起了他的注意——Mycroft Holmes，Rudolph Holmes的侄子。

Arnold真正见到Mycroft，是四人临行前，在蓓尔梅尔街俱乐部*，即后来的第欧根尼俱乐部。Mycroft去向Rudolph道别。

那时Mycroft只有十四岁，完全是个孩子，带着婴儿肥，还没有开始抽条儿。再加上无力的手脚，笨拙的动作，看起来与窝在屋里打游戏的中学生毫无差别。Arnold简直怀疑他是去送死的。

当Arnold向Rudolph问起这个可怜的孩子时，Rudolph只是咧嘴笑笑，轻描淡写地说了一句：“他会照顾好自己的。”

从此Rudolf在Arnold心目中，就成了老疯子的代名词。他再也没正面找过Rudolph的麻烦。甚至出于恻隐之心，他还叮嘱Joshua尽量照顾一下Mycroft。

四人共事了十年。其间MI5的膨胀堪称野蛮，力压警察系统，几乎要吞并MI6。四人倒合作得不错，还靠两位Holmes的牵线搭桥，从没什么前途的MI6跳槽去了MI5。

Arnold关注儿子的消息之余，也获得了不少Mycroft的信息。那个可怜兮兮的男孩居然成长得不错。既不像Rudolph那么疯狂，也有不逊于他的优秀。

那十年Arnold过得颇为安逸，除了时常为儿子的安危心惊肉跳，他对自己的仕途升迁倒不太热心。

一是因为人老了，雄心壮志早就七零八落，况且内政部秘书长的职位已经不低；二是因为儿子已经事业有成，父亲便没了铺路的必要。没什么追求的Arnold几乎每天只是关心一下两个年轻的后辈，然后安然地等待退休。

然而变故陡生，MI5的改朝换代让所有人都始料不及。祸不单行，四人小组也因为搞砸了一次任务，而遭到MI5的怀疑。

Rudolph作为四人的顶头上司，是唯一能为他们的身份做担保的人。Rudolph陨落后，MI5本想把四人都当作叛徒处理，这时叛徒自己暴露了——Joshua发现了女搭档的背叛行为。但他随即牺牲。那位经验丰富的女士抢在他泄露消息前将他反杀，随后出逃，不知所踪。

最终洗清嫌疑返回伦敦的，只剩Mycroft和他的搭档。但很快Mycroft又除掉搭档，自己成为了四人中的唯一幸存者。

Arnold已受丧子之痛，自身地位也岌岌可危。十年来他疏于争取，此时的身居高位不过是空中楼阁。大换血后的MI5不服内政部领导，想要把Arnold挤下台。

在此绝境下，他和Mycroft Holmes暗中结盟，两人一明一暗，各取所需。Mycroft掌管MI6后，助他登上内阁秘书长的高位；而他花掉半生为儿子的积累，最终也便宜了Mycroft。

在Mycroft的建议下，两人的关系是明修栈道，暗度陈仓。表面上势如水火，实则是一条绳上的蚂蚱。

这一招很不错。在前任内阁秘书长Hill与Rudolph结盟的时期，虽然权倾朝野，一家独大，但也不乏反对的小派别。这些零碎的力量有时也会造成一些麻烦。

如今Arnold与Holmes“势均力敌”，那些零散的力量便不愿掺和神仙打架，而更倾向于选择一支势力，为其效力。

再加上Hill把Mycroft看作Rudolph的继任者，仍愿意继续合作，表面错综复杂的政坛便不再像从前一样真刀真枪，腥风血雨。各种斗争也就成了不触及根本利益的小打小闹。

已经是凌晨了。Sherlock一帧一帧地看Lestrade传来的视频。半小时前Lestrade传来了第三段视频。

他手边的纸上写了三句话：

Hey，Sherlock。Miss me？

I will pluck your rose.

Unless you give my gift back to me（除非把我的礼物还我）。

这分别是三段视频里的三个女人自焚前所说的话。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Rudolph Holmes即剧中的“异装癖Rudy叔叔”。Rudy是Rudolf的昵称。

*蓓尔梅尔街，即Pall Mall街。神夏剧中第欧根尼俱乐部的取景地，麦哥的窝也在这一片儿。


	21. 不可语冰（20）

伦敦凌晨的霓虹映照在劳斯莱斯的车窗上。

Smallwood用额角抵着冰凉的玻璃，手指无意识地向上提拉皮肤。

“Madam，回您的住处吗？”司机问。

Smallwood没有答话。她出神地斜眼望着窗外，颔首嗅自己袖管处忙乱一天后残留的“月光”香水。

司机也识趣地没有再开口。

过了一两分钟，Smallwood如梦初醒般回答：“不，去第欧根尼俱乐部。”

Sherlock关掉客厅的灯，然后轻手轻脚地走进卧室，又合上卧室的门。

近日来的怪事一件接一件。即使是痴迷于此的Sherlock也不禁感到疲惫。于是他和John心照不宣地放下被研究得底朝天的视频，决定先好好睡上一觉。

两人头一次在“稍作休息”这件事上展现惊人的默契。

Sherlock小心翼翼地想要绕过气垫床，但还是不小心踢了它一脚。好在床上的孩子睡得挺熟。

John把那孩子裹得像个甜面包。

Sherlock俯身摸摸孩子的脑门，还是滚烫。

他把自己摔在床上，叹了一口气。

曾几何时，他醉心于各色谜题，整天为平安无事而怨声载道。现在想来，一切险境的诱人之处，莫过于“事不关己”罢了。

各种与自己无关的案子，是“有趣”；有了Moriarty的针对，是“刺激”；但当直面Moriarty这位疯子罪犯时，就在Mycroft的安排下假死脱身。

这么一想，自己可真是个叶公好龙的懦夫。

Sherlock讨厌这样的自我认知。但他不得不承认，如果某个裹着西装的胖子能现在出现，一脸倨傲地对自己说“You are out of the case"，自己大概不会反抗。

他曾经嘲弄案件相关人员的优柔寡断，如今他对自己的一头乱麻只能报以苦笑。

失踪的兄长、友人、女婴；身份成谜的男孩；残忍自焚的女人。这些事好像冥冥相关，又好像诡秘独立。

他的整个世界就像一栋设计精巧的高楼。不知为何，兢兢业业了三十年的承重柱突然断了。于是便七零八落。

他侧身躺在床沿上，看月光洒上孩子的脸。

那孩子的侧脸起伏流畅。婴幼儿特有的细小茸毛把冷峭的月光变得温柔，还带有牛奶的甜香。

Sherlock好奇这么一副幼稚的皮囊下装着怎样古怪的内核。

他回忆孩子“复刻”的字条上的文字。

除了乱写乱画外，鲜有几个字能够辨认。能够被认读的就只有“Russell Square Gardens（拉塞尔广场）*”，“Piccadilly Circus（皮卡迪利广场）*”和“Trafalgar Square（特拉法尔加广场）*”三个地名。

作为一名正儿八经的伦敦人，这三个地方的景致本能般从Sherlock脑海中闪过。

可正是司空见惯的景致让他从床上弹起，额头布满冷汗。

三段视频上的女人正是分别自焚于拉塞尔广场、皮卡迪利广场和特拉法尔加广场。

凌晨的第欧根尼俱乐部灯光昏暗，但并不冷清。

有衣冠楚楚的中年男人窝在面对墙角的沙发里，悠游自在的抽一支雪茄；也有昏昏欲睡的老者，有一搭没一搭的垂头。

俱乐部铺了很厚的地毯，Smallwood的高跟鞋没有惊动任何人。

政客的听力都异常敏锐。高跟鞋的笃笃声响起，他们便换上尊重爱慕的面具，挂上正经温和的口头禅，对严肃而紧迫的正事绝口不提。

Smallwood花掉半辈子来撬开他们的嘴，代价便是从受人尊敬的Lady Smallwood，变作臭名远扬的“难搞的老女人”。

年轻时，“难搞”的评价还不无褒扬之意。在青春与美丽面前，一切缺点都只是情趣而已。

是Magnussen让她明白，或许从前的自己尚有魅力可言，但现在自己无异于一只皱巴巴的秃鹫，危险而丑陋——某些时候甚至不够“危险”。

每当这些令人沮丧的想法钻进Smallwood的脑子，她就不由自主地羡慕起Anthea。那个被捧在手心里的小姑娘。

Anthea不如自己聪明，甚至不如Norbury*勇敢——Smallwood很讨厌Norbury，但不得不承认她近乎疯狂的勇气。

自从Anthea成为Holmes的助理那天开始，Smallwood就知道这姑娘运气不是一般的好。

作为当年MI5覆灭事件的参与者，Smallwood对于Holmes能够毫发无伤的回到伦敦极为惊诧。对于他能够崛起得如此之快，她更是不曾想象。

当时Rudolph Holmes的势力如一盘散沙，被暗杀者血流成河，转投他人者更数不胜数。Smallwood正满意地欣赏大厦之倾，Mycroft Holmes就带着Arnold和前任内阁秘书长Hill的支持，从见不得光的特工，摇身一变成为了一位年轻文员。

任谁都知道，这位“年轻文员”成为“大人物”是指日可待的。因而Holmes身边的助理席位极为抢手。但Holmes亲自挑选了Anthea，此后十几年便再未更换过。

饶是一向不相信运气的Smallwood都怀疑，Holmes和Anthea这对上下级是实打实的运气爆棚。抛开Anthea轻而易举抱上金饭碗不谈，Holmes本人就很神奇。

Hill虽然曾和Rudolph Holmes结盟，但在后者倒台时，Hill显然没打算当守寡的节妇。

事实上，由于近水楼台先得月，Hill差点要成为最大的受益者。但谁能想到这老家伙颇懂“从一而终”，居然放弃嘴边的肥肉，继续当Holmes家的附庸？

更别提Arnold，作为Rudolph Holmes的死对头，居然也选择扶持Mycroft Holmes。

在郁郁不得志的那几年里，她简直快要笃信巫术了。

Smallwood强迫自己扬起因往事而撇下的嘴角，找到一张空着的长沙发坐下。

以她的身份，自然有资格像Holmes那样拥有属于自己的一间包房。但她更喜欢大厅。

她算不上光明磊落的人，但把盛年献给工作之后，隐私便少得可怜。由于工作的私密性，而不得不在堪称“密室”的办公室办公，这已经是她的极限了。在相对休闲的时间，她反倒愿意和满屋子的人交换肺泡里的二氧化碳.

蹑手蹑脚的侍者在她身边的茶几上放下热毛巾、威士忌、裁好的雪茄、和点火器，然后蹑手蹑脚地离开。

她点燃雪茄，但没有吸，只是把它架在杯口，让烟草的味道弥漫开来。

如果Norbury还活着，大概会觉得和Anthea同病相怜吧，她想。

Smallwood觉得命运挺有意思，像个轮回。

Norbury曾是Rudolph Holmes的秘书。Rudolph死后，Smallwood上位成为MI5的新任首领。她本可以换掉Norbury，但她没有。

当时的Norbury已经不年轻了，秘书这一职位又偏爱青春。如果解雇Norbury，她很难再找到合适的职位。或许是出于正在老去的女人的同病相怜，Smallwood索性留下了她。两人从MI5头目熬到内政部首脑，也算是荣辱与共。

此时Anthea的处境与当年的Norbury何其相似。只是Smallwood亲手把Rudolph推下神坛，又是谁解决掉了Mycroft呢？

Smallwood拿起雪茄，弹掉烟灰，深吸一口。然后借着过肺的尼古丁，把威士忌一饮而尽。

她踢掉高跟鞋，横躺在沙发上。

第欧根尼俱乐部的缄默铁律，使她觉得连枪声也不敢在这里打响。

她阖上眼睛。新来的接替Norbury的助理笨手笨脚，她有预感明天也不会轻松。

侍者为她盖上毯子的动作，就像他的脚步一样轻。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*拉塞尔广场是花生遇到“做媒”老战友的广场

*皮卡迪利广场大概每个被新概念折磨过的人都知道吧2333我们老师说是商店一条街。

*特拉法尔加广场是伦敦最有名的广场，也是神夏最常致敬的取景地之一。

*关于Norbury的故事，在《不可捉摸》篇里有讲。没有看过那一篇的话，简要解释一下：Norbury某种程度上算是一直在帮Mycroft做事。


	22. 不可语冰（21）

“你想说，Rosie和那三段视频有关？”John靠在沙发上，说话有气无力。

Sherlock坐在他对面，正裹着睡袍喝咖啡。他的眼圈乌青，头发乱糟糟的。

John不知道好友在想什么。他只知道自己已经头痛得快要失去思考能力了。而他自己尚且睡了三四个小时，Sherlock则在自己睡眼惺忪地走出卧室时就已经在客厅了。

“至少她的失踪和三起自焚的幕后主使脱不了干系。”Sherlock回答道。

“Rosie落到那人手中了吗……”John开始不安地踱步。

他曾见识过最凶恶的罪犯。那位Moriarty教授为了吸引Sherlock的注意，也曾干出草菅人命的勾当。但即使恶劣如人体炸弹，也还有一线生机。只要Sherlock在时限内解开谜题，就能将危机瓦解。

然而这次，他感受到了三段视频背后更多的恶意与狂妄。仅仅是传递信息而已，三条年轻美丽的生命就为此消逝了。

“停下，John。你晃得我头晕。”Sherlock厉声喝止John的脚步。

“怎么办？Rosie该怎么办？”John停下，跌坐到沙发上。

“如果‘Rose’是指Rosie，那么‘Gift’是指什么……”Sherlock没有接John的腔。他自顾自地揉着太阳穴。

“可恶！”John气愤地一锤茶几。“你难道把这当作解谜游戏了吗？”

他猛地从沙发上站起来。“你难道打算就这样被牵着鼻子走？”他按住Sherlock的肩膀。

“别忘了你和Moriarty的炸弹游戏是怎么结束的。你不是游戏的赢家，我还能活着只是因为游戏被他中止了！”

“那你有什么办法？”Sherlock挣开John的手，向后靠上沙发靠背。

“我……”John落空的手僵在原处。“我们要找出这个人。我们不能按照他的计划来。”他颓然地盯着自己的手。

“好吧。”Sherlock喝干净咖啡。“首先，你觉得这个传递信息的方式怎么样？”

“嗯……”John从六神无主的慌乱中转醒。“残忍？疯狂？没有人性？”他试着配合Sherlock的推理。

“客观，John。我要客观的评价。”Sherlock挠挠下巴。“应该是——操作简单，范围广，单方向。”

John呆呆地看着Sherlock。有时Sherlock与那些疯狂的罪犯并没有太显著的分别。

“就像在一间满是人的屋子里，你不知道我在哪里，但你有话想和我说。”Sherlock没有在意John的沉默。

“你可以找到我、挤过来、跟我说话、再挤出去。你也可以原地不动，直接大声喊出来。第二种方法显然更加简单易行。只要声音够大，我就可以听到。”

“三个人死掉了，你认为这是‘操作简单’？”John努力跟上Sherlock的节奏。“他杀掉了三个人，只是为了‘声音够大’吗……”

“那三个人是操作成本，与难易程度无关。声音大就会喊破嗓子。”Sherlock认真地摇摇头，就好像他完全能理解这一系列疯狂的行径。

“对于幕后主使来说，这当然比找到我，接近我，传递信息，然后成功逃脱来的容易。他在尽量避免和我接触，不论是直接还是间接。他知道传播媒介是很容易追踪的，他索性不自己制造媒介。”

John无话可说，只得僵硬的点点头。

“目前为止，这‘声音’的确够大。因此警察局主动充当了媒介。但你觉得他说完了吗？”Sherlock又问道。

“我……不知道。”John回答：“如果没有说完，难道接下来还会有人自焚吗？”

“之前三起事件发生的间隔是六个小时。从第三起自焚事件发生到现在已经超过六小时了。”Sherlock不置可否，只是陈述事实。

“好吧。”John心烦意乱地抓抓头发。“那就说完了？”

“如果说完了，那这就是简单的死亡预告，而不是交换人质的条件了。”Sherlock又反驳道：“如果他真的想要他的‘Gift’，怎么不告诉我们通过什么途径把‘Gift’交给他？”

“我不知道！我不知道！”John痛苦地捂住额头。“上帝啊，别再问我了。你直接说出你的结论吧！”

这次换Sherlock沉默了。他把目光投向对面的好友。

John眼睛紧闭，眼角有深深的鱼尾纹。他撇着嘴角，唇周全是青黑的胡渣。这位坚强的军医承受太多打击了。

Sherlock希望自己能说些什么，但安慰人着实不是他的强项。他也没什么“结论”好说。他当然考虑过不去理会那三句简短的谜题，但最终他发现这是唯一的线索。

他不关心劫持Rosie的人在索要什么“Gift”。他不认为自己有什么东西会比那个女婴更重要。所以不管是什么“Gift”，他都会欣然付出的。

Rosie是花苞，是希望，是John的支柱，是221B这一潭死水里活泼的鱼苗。

但正如他的分析，劫持者和他的交流是单向的。他连交涉的途径都找不到。

他之前猜想，既然三次自焚的事发地都写在那张便条上，或许劫持者想要传达的交涉地点，也在便条上写着。

但他把便条看了一遍又一遍，上面确确实实只有那三个地名。剩余的涂鸦，似乎也没有什么特别的意义。

“Sherlock？”Mrs Hudson从Sherlock的卧室里走出来，手里握着一支温度计。她对两个单身汉照顾小病号的能力十分不信任，索性亲力亲为。

“我说，你们还是带着孩子去医院吧，别管Anthea说什么了。他不仅没退烧，还开始咳嗽了。”

医院？

Sherlock的某根神经似乎被触动了。

他拿过手机，调出John拍摄的那张，被反光毁掉的便条的照片。

只见屏幕上，那片恼人的反光的确挡住了便条上的字迹。但没被遮住的边角上，隐约可见一行镂空压花。仔细辨认，竟然是反写的“圣巴塞洛缪医院”字样。这则留言所用的便签纸大概来自医院的留言簿。Molly因为工作的关系，可以随意使用。

他放下杯子，站起身来。虽然这只是猜想，但不论如何也值得一试。


	23. 不可语冰（22）

Sherlock打开车门，伸出胳膊把伞撑开，下车踏进一个小水坑里。溅起的水滴打湿了他的裤脚。

如果气温没有突然升高，今年伦敦的圣诞节将会有一场很好的大雪。可是温度在昨夜升到了零度以上，此时的雨充满了令人扫兴的寒意。

Sherlock在大衣上蹭了蹭湿淋淋的手掌，然后用颈窝夹住伞柄，弯腰把后座熟睡的孩子抱了出来。小孩很瘦，手感就像抱着一把骨头，隔着厚厚的布料也嫌硌得慌。Sherlock又把他往肩上推推，然后腾出手来关好车门。

John等车门关好，然后启动汽车驶向医院停车场。

雨刷机械地摆动着，把打在挡风玻璃上的雨滴扫成一股股水流。但玻璃角落处总有几小块刷不到的地方，让人看着心痒痒。

今天晚上就是平安夜了，但医院停车场的入口处排了长长的车队，看起来一点也不平安。

John盯着前方汽车的尾灯，努力把沉重的眼皮撑起来。他一点也不想在停车场耽误时间，他恨不得就把车停在路边，任后面的车辆把喇叭按得震耳欲聋。他的小Rosie可能就在医院里某处，不知道分别了太久是否还记得他这个父亲。

但John还有理智，他知道自己应该按部就班地去停车，不急这一时。Sherlock先把Mike送到病房，John自己负责停车。然后两人再在Molly工作的停尸间汇合。这是十分合理的安排。

一辆出租车从John左侧的车道驶过，停在斜对面医院的大门口。车门打开，下来了一位抱着孩子的女人。居然是Molly。

John脑子里的一根弦绷断了。他的思维混沌而凝固，他的身体自由又敏捷。他出窍的神智茫然地看着自己下车狂奔的背影，耳边是震耳欲聋的鸣笛声。

雨水倾斜着浇进没关门的驾驶座，淋湿了留有余温的座椅。

Mycroft在记忆宫殿里迷路了。

一层是金鱼们，二层是爸爸妈妈；三层是危险的游戏，四层是圣诞节的炉火；Eurus在地下室尖叫，外婆在院子里晒太阳。Sherly在阁楼上，正把他讨厌的故事从书本上撕掉。

一切本该如此。

但现在……

Mycroft感觉自己被钉在地板上，动弹不得。但他身边的人来来去去，一刻也不停留。

妈妈微笑着抚摸肚皮，对他说“你将要有一个小妹妹”；外婆攥着他的手腕，冷静地说“我已经活得够久了”；金发碧眼的日耳曼女人把笔尖的鲜血抹在手背上，然后殷切地问“现在想起来了吗”……

突然脚下的地板消失了，他发现自己站在海滩上。身后Musgrave庄园燃着熊熊大火，眼前一个小孩正光着脚在海水中奔跑，头上戴着一顶海盗帽子。

小孩子一转脸，变成了Sherlock。Sherlock跑过来大叫：“把红胡子还给我！”

还给我！

Mycroft惊醒了。

他忍不住打着哆嗦，连牙齿也发出细碎的轻叩声。他像是掉入冰窖一样冷。

他眨巴着眼睛，甩甩昏沉的头，终于看清自己的处境——这里是一间病房，自己正躺在病床上，左右两只手都扎着针在输液。

一只厚实的大手摸上他的额头。Mycroft扭头，看见自己床边坐着一个矮胖的中年男人。

“你终于退烧了。”那个男人用另一只手揉捏Mycroft的脸颊。“要保护好自己，Holmes。坏人有那么多。”

男人又宽又胖的脸上浮现出毫不掺假的珍惜与贪婪，好像他抚摸的是一件易碎但价值连城的古董。他的笑令人毛骨悚然。

Mycroft不知道自己昏迷了多久。他只觉得浑身不对劲，就好像换了一副躯壳。

“Sherly呢？”他问道：“还有爸爸妈妈和Eurus……家被烧光了吗？”

“惊喜需要你自己来发现。”男人站起身，从Mycroft左手手背上拔掉针头，又从输液架上取下药袋，然后把针头、输液管、药袋一股脑塞进他的衣兜。“现在我要走了，不过我会时刻关注你的。”

说完，他就打开门走出了病房。

John一只手胡乱扒拉自己淋湿的头发，另一只手小心翼翼地搂着睡着的Rosie。尽管他身处阴森的停尸间，但欠佳的环境丝毫没有冲淡他与爱女团圆的喜悦。

“你们到底出什么事了？为什么会联系不上？”Sherlock一边用食指轻柔地抚摸Rosie的脑门，一边询问Molly。他没有想到来医院寻找Molly与Rosie居然如此容易。

“我们很好，没什么事。”Molly摇摇头。“只不过会议提前了一天，我没联系上Anthea，只好带着Rosie一起去。但我走得太急，把手机忘在医院了，所以你们打不通我的电话。我们今天早上刚到伦敦，还没回家，我就从机场直奔医院拿手机来了。”

Sherlock皱着眉头，上上下下打量着Molly。这事实在诡异得很，Molly看起来也很不对劲。不过他决定暂且不去追究。不管怎样，Molly和Rosie都安然无恙，John虽然惊魂未定，但他紧绷的身体已经放松了下来。Sherlock也不想总是做煞风景的人。

他拍拍John的肩膀，以示祝贺与安慰。然后他上楼去，想看看发烧的男孩怎么样了。

Sherlock轻手轻脚地进门，发现男孩已经醒了，正坐在病床上低着头发呆。他又卷又长的红头发垂在脸前，让人看不清他的表情。

“Mike？”Sherlock把孩子的思绪拉回来。“你终于醒了。”

男孩被Sherlock的突然出声吓了一跳。他浑身一抖，然后抬起头来。他看着Sherlock，瞪大眼睛，然后犹犹豫豫地抬起手指指他自己。

“叫我吗？”男孩问。

“不然呢？”Sherlock翻了个白眼。“你感觉好点了吗？如果可以，还是回221B吧。Anthea特意嘱咐过我不要带你出门。”

“Anthea？”平常聪明伶俐的男孩好像变成了复读机。

“那个把你送来的女人，Mycroft的助理。”Sherlock觉得有些惊奇。他在床沿上坐下，抬手摸男孩的额头。“喂，你不会烧傻了吧？我是Sherlock，你还记得吗？”

“Sherlock。”男孩低声念道。他的嘴巴抿得平直，但弯弯的眼角泄露了一丝笑意。“我当然记得。”

Sherlock更加惊奇地发现，男孩那一口很有异域风情的法国口音不见了。他抓抓头发，捏住男孩的脸蛋左瞧右瞧。直到男孩的脸泛起红晕他才松手，勉强确认这是Anthea送来的小孩，没有被掉包。

“奇怪，”Sherlock不放心地小声嘀咕。“脑子不会真的烧坏了吧？”

Molly站在医院门口的台阶顶端，看着雨水跌落在水泥砖上，然后汇流入马路边的下水道。她穿得有点少，又没有带伞。缩手缩脚不敢冲入雨中的样子，看起来狼狈又可怜。

“Miss Hooper。”一个男人的声音突然从她身后传来。随着声音一起到来的，还有一件披上她肩头的大衣。

Molly转身，只见是一个矮胖的中年男人。说是中年，其实他已经有老态了。只不过圆滚滚的肚子和满面红光的胖脸显得他神气十足。

“谢谢您，Mr Smith*。”Molly没有推脱，反而主动把身上的大衣裹紧一些。衣服上的古龙水味钻进她的鼻腔。“我该怎么办？”她没头没尾地问了一句。

“这是你自己的问题。”被称为Smith的男人回答道。

Molly把脸埋进领口，忧心忡忡地点了点头。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*小提示，Smith不是新人物，剧中有出现过。


	24. 不可语冰（23）

John一边开车，一边哼圣诞歌，显然心情很好。

后座的Sherlock把睡着的Rosie抱出儿童座椅，揽在怀里。他调整了一个舒服的坐姿，然后扭头看左边的Mike。

Mike正面无表情地望着窗外。

蓬松的红色卷发被塞进毛线帽子，一撮都没露出来。少了这一抹暖色，Mike看起来像了无生机的幽灵。

Sherlock打个寒颤，无意识地抱紧Rosie。他觉得Mike有些不对劲。

原本Mike在Sherlock看来无所遁形，一眼就能望到底，只是有些令人费解。这孩子惊恐又迷惑，好在安顿下来以后，居然心情不错。虽然看上去缩手缩脚，很拘谨的模样，但Sherlock能感觉到他很喜欢待在自己身边。

然而现在Mike看起来疲惫又冰冷，还有一股松懈与警惕并存的神态。Sherlock不明白怎么回事，他居然觉得Mike这副表情有点眼熟。

Sherlock正出神，只见Mike似乎被盯得不大自在，扭过头来飞快打量他一眼，又表情奇怪地扭回头去。

Sherlock很肯定，这孩子是在憋笑。

Anthea站在窗前，手捧马克杯。

屋门被敲响，轻轻的三声，很有礼貌。

Anthea把杯子放在窗台上，用手归拢一下披散的头发，然后说：“请进。”

门被打开，是Black的助理。

“Miss Anthea，早上好。”助理微微彬彬有礼地说：“圣诞节快乐。”

Anthea已经快要习惯国防部的礼遇了。某种程度上，Black算是个讲信用的人，他不但庇护了Anthea，而且并没有给她难堪。

“早上好。”Anthea向助理先生走去。“您有什么事吗？”

“您有一位访客。”助理说道。

访客？Anthea皱眉。Black应该会替她全部回绝掉才对。

隔离调查期间，理论上是不准见外来访客的。如果是配合案件侦察的隔离，隔离室往往确实水泼不进。但像眼下这种作为党争手段的隔离，大多只是给棋局的兑子寻个安置之处罢了，算不上多么严密。

像MI6这样的机构，每次易主都相当于一次破产拍卖。按照惯例，首领会在离职前榨取MI6的剩余价值，把即将失去的职务特权尽量折现。

譬如有一把菜刀很锋利，主人爱惜刀刃，从来不借刀给别人用。某日恶霸要求主人，十天内把刀送给自己。主人于是趁这十天出租菜刀给屠夫剁骨头。十天之后，恶霸拿到一把卷刃的废刀，而主人虽然没了刀，却能赚不少钱。

MI6是一把利器，没有一个部门不眼馋。Anthea无疑可以趁机捞一笔。如果手段厉害，甚至能功成身退。但她竟然循规蹈矩地走完程序，迅速成为国防部的阶下囚，就好像她不谙世故，对潜规则一无所知。各方势力猝不及防，准备用来收买Anthea的各种好处，没了用武之地。

MI6归国防部领导，这是白纸黑字的规定，即使是Holmes也不曾否认。别的部门尽管垂涎MI6，却并不觊觎国防部的领导权。大家都明白，MI6一向肆无忌惮，惹事有国防部担责，花钱有国防部报销，唯独不听国防部使唤。MI6如果是菜刀，国防部就是那倒霉的砧板。

出于趋利避害的本能，各部门只想在Anthea态度暧昧时捞点好处。却不想和Black硬碰硬。毕竟很少有部门是想要MI6，它们只是想用MI6。MI6就像一位名妓，谁都想轻薄一下，却没谁想娶回家去。

然而Black并非高枕无忧。虽然有贼心没贼胆的同级部门退缩了，但国防部真正的对手是首相先生。所以他对Anthea的访客戒心十足。

“Mr Black认为，您可能会想要见这位访客。”助理看出了Anthea的不解，于是出言解释。

Anthea有些担心。她被隔离后，首相一方不断派人来访，暗示愿意帮助自己脱困，目的无非是要MI6成为首相鹰犬。不过她既然已经和Black达成协议，就没打算跳反。受了几次冷遇后，访客也没再坚持，想来已经放弃。现在情况有变，难道是发生了什么大事？

“如果Mr Black这么想，我还是见见为好。来的是哪位？”Anthea问。

“是Lady Smallwood的秘书，Miss Riley。”助理回答。

Anthea走到沙发边坐下，趁机活动肩颈。远离公务的几日让她变得懒散了。

一个穿着黑色套裙，戴着黑框眼镜的年轻女人走进来。她身材丰腴有致，但打扮和气质都很呆板。

助理轻手轻脚地坐在门边的椅子上。与来客的交谈必须有人监管，这是隔离的规定。

女人在Anthea身边坐下，靠得有些近。

Anthea浑身不自在。

她盯着Anthea的眼睛。Anthea发现她的眼神丝毫不呆板，反而透着一股狂热。

“亲爱的，”女人小声说。她的嗓音有些沙哑，语调平和，语气友善又真诚。“提到字母M，你会想起什么？”

车子在一栋挺漂亮的小房子前停下，Holmes夫妇家到了。

Mycroft掏出口罩来戴上。信仰科学的父母虽然不一定会认出自己，但他更愿意保险一些。

他再次确认毛线帽裹住了红头发，然后打开车门下车。一阵头重脚轻。

Mycroft扶住车门，闭上眼睛止住眩晕。倒霉，这副身体可能有点毛病。

Sherlock把Rosie递给John，然后走到门前按铃。John一手抱女儿，一手拉过Mycroft的胳膊，牵着他往门口走。

Mycroft忍住别扭，趁机打量这栋房子。

看来Musgrave失火后，我们搬走了。Mycroft心想。

他低头看自己幼嫩的手掌。从昨天到现在，他已经渐渐明白自己的处境。不过明白是一回事，适应则是另外一回事。

明明上一秒自己还是十二岁，在Musgrave庄园的书房里，试着用点燃的书引燃地毯。为什么一醒来，自己变成了六岁小鬼，和变成大人的Sherlock住在一起？

Mycroft看着手掌，它本该拿着一本燃烧的、沾血的书。

门开了，是Mrs Holmes。

Mycroft抬头看妈妈的脸，妈妈老了一些。熟悉的面孔使他记起熟悉的恐惧——Eurus在吗？

他轻轻颤抖起来，浑身的骨骼疼痛。他觉得自己下一秒就会被撕裂。

John感受到了Mycroft的颤抖，于是揽住他的肩膀，鼓励地拍一拍，然后推着他进了门。

Mrs Holmes先拥抱Sherlock和John，又对长子的缺席表示谴责，然后注意到了小鬼Mycroft。

“这是谁？”Mrs Holmes有些惊奇。

没等Sherlock开口，Mycroft抢先说：“您好，我是Mike Watson，John的侄子。我戴口罩是因为生病，咳咳……”

John一呆，连忙看Sherlock。Sherlock若有所思地瞥一眼Mycroft，发现他正朝自己眨眼睛。

“呃，他父母今天有事。”Sherlock配合道。

“噢，可怜的乖乖。”Mrs Holmes捧住Mycroft被口罩遮得严严实实的脸，在他额头上吻了一下。“欢迎你和我们一起过圣诞节。”

Mr Holmes正在厨房准备圣诞大餐，他挥舞着勺子出来问候了大家，又转身回去继续忙碌。

没有Eurus。这是一栋美好的房子。

几人围坐在沙发上，不一会儿，Rosie睡醒了，气氛变得更加热闹。

Mycroft坐在角落里，有些无聊。这里是他的‘家’，他却对这里无比陌生。这种矛盾的感觉挺古怪也挺有趣。

他拽拽John的衣角，问他：“我能去Mycroft的房间看看吗？”他很好奇自己会‘留下’些什么。

John想了想，既然Mycroft是Mike的监护人，这种事应该没什么不行。于是他牵着小孩的手上楼去。

Mycroft来到‘自己’房间门口，深吸一口气，推开屋门。一团舒适的空气涌出来裹住他。

他大口呼吸着，走进屋去。

靠墙立着一排书柜。Mycroft挨个打开来看，没有他熟悉的那些厚本子。

所以我把它们烧光了，他想。

他有些失落。必须把那些笔记复原，他想。于是他转身去书桌上找到纸笔，刚写了几个字，又意识到自己身处未来。

那么自己要做的事，会不会已经做过了呢？

John倚在门框上，有些疑惑地看着男孩在屋里走来走去、左看右看，像在找什么东西。他正要开口询问，男孩突然停住，犹豫片刻后爬到床下，拖出来一只纸箱。

Mycroft打开箱子，里面是满满一箱用过的笔记本。他满意地笑了，拿出第一本翻开，扉页果然用自己的手写体写着：

（Mechanism Of Radial Image）Archiving Reality

（放射状映像构造法）现实归档*

看见M，该想到什么？

M-O-R-I-A-R-TY

——Moriarty。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*这个不明觉厉的东西是胡扯的。嘻。


	25. 不可语冰（24）

Sherlock忍受了足足半小时的“欢聚时刻”，才终于找到机会把不停吐口水的Rosie塞给母亲。

他自己则逃难似的躲进院子，肩膀抵墙，一手插兜，一手端一杯口感欠佳的潘趣酒，食指和中指夹着一支纸烟。他深吸一口烟，再用酒把尼古丁送下去。这漫长的一天总算有了惬意的时刻。

屋门忽然被推开，Sherlock条件反射似地把烟藏在身后。

“得了吧，孩子。我可不像你母亲那么严格。”Mr. Holmes从屋里走出来，身上围着围裙。

Sherlock耸耸肩，把憋在嘴里的一口烟吐出来。

“还记得去年你在潘趣酒里放安眠药的事吗？”Mr. Holmes笑着打趣Sherlock。“我们醒来时，那个叫Anthea的姑娘正给大家倒热腾腾的蜂蜜茶。”

Sherlock敷衍地抽抽嘴角。他并不太愿意回想，那整个案件都是他的败笔——虎头蛇尾，得不偿失，甚至差点把Mycroft的电脑白送出去。Sherlock虽然不怎么珍惜兄长的财产，但他讨厌亏本买卖。

Mr. Holmes转头看着Sherlock，叹一口气说：“你母亲不是一个感情丰富的人，这也是她的魅力所在。作为母亲，她毋庸置疑是爱你们的。可实话实说，她确实不喜欢孩子，所以她很少想念你们。”他的手在围裙上磨蹭几下。“但我只是个普通的老头子，我从十月份就开始期待圣诞聚餐了。”

Sherlock变得有点烦躁。他不擅长应付这种“真情流露”的时刻。他试着理解父亲所说的“想念”、和“期待”见某个人的感受，但他不得要领。

被扔掉，被拾起，被扔回原处……周而复始，身不由己，无计可施——按理说这种经历Sherlock并不陌生。但正因此他才不理解父亲“温和”的态度。

落空的情感并不消散，反而会积蓄起来，然后慢慢变质。譬如期待在反复失望中积攒成执念，所有美好随之变成怨怼，然后是心力交瘁，歇斯底里，反目成仇；再然后……

再然后，不知道从什么时候开始，Sherlock再没有纯粹的正面情绪。他的快乐混着忧虑，他的轻松掺杂沮丧，他的兴奋裹着焦躁。阀门决堤之后，他井井有条的大脑坍塌掉一部分。

“这不是在责怪你或者Mycroft，我还没那么黏人。”Mr. Holmes抬手捏捏Sherlock的肩膀。“我是想说，虽然普通人的智商被你们天才嫌弃，但普通人的爱是质优价廉的。你老爹我就是个普通人，并且我永远在你们身边。”

Sherlock不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他犹豫一下，没有躲开肩膀上的手。那只手闻起来是典型的厨房味道——新鲜番茄加油锅里爆开的香葱。

“我本来以为……”Sherlock把烟头丢在地上踩灭，又用牙齿咬住一点嘴唇上的干皮。但他没有咬住出口的话：“你和妈妈那么聪明的人结婚是占了大便宜……其实你明明是倒霉的那个。”

“嘿！”Mr. Holmes佯装生气地轻轻拍一下Sherlock的后脑勺。“臭小子！”

John搂着Rosie窝在沙发上。经历了前几天的忙乱，此时的闲适显得无比珍贵。他连一根手指也不想动弹，心情和身体都安逸极了。

Rosie趴在父亲的肚皮上啃饼干，饼干渣和口水泛滥成灾。John呆呆盯着衣服上的污渍随自己呼吸而起伏，突然忍不住打了个喷嚏，饼干渣四溅，Rosie咯咯大笑。

Mrs. Holmes端着一大碗冰激凌走出厨房，先招呼院子里的两人进屋来，然后在John对面坐下。

“Mike去哪了？”Mrs. Holmes往碟子里扣一球冰激凌。“他一定想尝尝我做的冰激凌。”

“他在楼上看书。”John坐直起来，拍掉身上的残屑。“那孩子发了几天高烧，现在不能吃冷饮。”

“喔，那好吧。”Mrs. Holmes耸耸肩，把那碟甜品递给John。

John接过来，然后从脚边提起一只纸袋放在茶几上。

“圣诞快乐，Mrs. Holmes。这是我送给您的礼物。”他笑着说。

“哇，谢谢。”Mrs. Holmes拿起纸袋，出于礼貌而迫不及待地拆开包装。“是一副厚手套！真漂亮，大小也正合适。”她把手套戴上，扬起胳膊向John和刚进门的Sherlock展示。“你准备了什么礼物，Sherly？”

Sherlock抓抓头发，随手把Rosie从John肚皮上抱起来递给Mrs. Holmes。“喏，你们或许想要一个宠物。”

“噢，我可一点也不意外。”Mrs. Holmes翻了个白眼，显然对Sherlock的做派十分了解。

“没错，”John也打趣道：“他去年试图把Mycroft当圣诞礼物送给一个外国诈骗犯，相比之下Rosie够幸运了。”他说着扭头看Sherlock，不想放过他吃瘪的表情。

然而Sherlock没来由地皱起眉毛来，僵硬又缓慢地坐到离大家稍远的地方，托住下巴。那一动不动出神的模样，简直像被困在果冻里似的。

John不明所以，索性不去理他。正好Mr. Holmes从厨房端了沙拉出来，John于是帮忙收拾餐桌。

但Sherlock下一刻突然蹿起来，三步并作两步地上楼去。John只好赶紧跟上。他虽然不明白Sherlock又在搞什么，但跟去看看总没坏处。

John在书房门口追上了Sherlock，还没来得及询问，就目瞪口呆地看着Sherlock进门，一把拎起坐在地板上看书的Mike。

“Mycroft！你是Mycroft！”


	26. 不可语冰（25）

“我上小学之前，妈妈一直觉得我有智力缺陷。”Mycroft跪坐在地板上，把纸箱里的本子往外掏。

“按照人类的发育规律，三岁的孩子应当能明确地画出人或简单物体的基本形状，四五岁时的画作则开始表现出叙事倾向。但直到我完成第一次美术作业以前，我所有的画都是由线条和色块构成的。”

Sherlock坐在床沿上，铁青着脸。John则瘫在一张椅子上，不敢相信眼前的一切。

“啊，找到了。”Mycroft高兴地说。

Sherlock听着兄长稚嫩的声音，觉得有点反胃。

“这是什么？”出于好奇，John找回了神智。他跟Sherlock朝夕相处，但了解Mycroft的机会可是千载难逢。

他凑过去看。只见Mycroft抽出一个图画本。

“是我的日记。”Mycroft说着翻开本子。白纸上画满了长短不一的色块。

“日记？”John丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但他倒是想起了221B茶几上“Mike”的画纸。

一样的风格。那也是日记吗？

“没错，日记。”Mycroft用细细的手指抚摸纸面。“Maria总是写日记，我也学着写，后来就习惯了。”

John发现，Mycroft念“Maria”时用的是法语的发音规则。这是个法国名字。

于是他问道：“Maria……是你外婆吗？”

“是的。”Mycroft说。然后他歪头想了想，对着John眨一眨眼睛，“你也不是太笨嘛。”

John觉得还是“Mike”可爱一些。

“这其实是一种很幼稚的加密方式。”Mycroft用手指敲敲那满纸后现代风格的画作。“先给字母编上序号，然后按照奇数冷色调，偶数暖色调的规律涂色。如果颜色不够，就把较大数表示为几个较小数的和或积。”

John瞠目结舌。

Sherlock嗤笑一声，不屑地说：“确实很幼稚。”

Mycroft毫不在意地点点头，赞同道：“对，而且浪费时间。不过我本来就是为了打发时间而写日记，所以还算有趣。”

“那你现在为什么要找你的日记呢？”John又问。

“我突然变成这个样子，总有什么原因吧？”Mycroft心不在焉地回答。他飞快地翻着“日记本”。

John发现Mycroft阅读这不知所云的色块，居然比自己阅读正常文字还快得多。

翻到某一页，Mycroft突然顿住了。他用手指摩挲着光洁小巧的下巴，作思索状，少年老成的模样有点可笑。

“Sherly？”Mycroft说：“妈妈总想有一个乖女儿，可惜我们两个都是男孩子。我们要乖乖听话，不让她更失望，好吗？”

他说着话，还偷偷掀起睫毛瞟Sherlock的神色。

Sherlock没好气地说：“得了吧，不用试探我。Eurus的事我已经知道了。”

Mycroft大窘，脸蛋儿罕见地红透了。他装腔作势地干咳几声，却流出了鼻涕。

John忍俊不禁，抽出一张纸来捏住Mycroft小小的鼻头，逗他说：“快，擤一擤。”

Mycroft愤怒地夺过卫生纸，转过身去擦掉鼻涕。然后他一边揉着红通通的鼻尖，一边又问Sherlock道：“那红胡子呢？你还在意吗？”

Sherlock耸耸肩。

“Eurus虽然过分了点，但你也太大惊小怪了。说真的，你该看看现在的孩子们有多疯狂——如果你在教育部工作，大概Sherrinford已经被塞满了。”

Mycroft抱住膝盖，若有所思地看着Sherlock。

Sherlock被盯得浑身不自在，于是转移话题道：“我也有事情要问你。有一次我抄了一整本书，我记得是法语版的《飘》。那是怎么回事？”

Mycroft把脸埋在臂弯里，沉默一会儿，然后说道：“我没有印象。是什么时候的事？”

Smallwood用冰凉的手揉揉脸。她闭目凝神，深呼吸三下，然后睁开通红的眼睛。

面前的电脑屏幕上仍然挂着那篇可怕的邮件。

光标虚弱地闪烁着，一下一下凿击她的天灵盖。

她把手挪到键盘上，僵硬地打字：

我没有杀她。我根本没见过她。我丈夫——亡夫，认识她是在认识我之前。

邮件发送。

她又合上眼睛静静地等了十几秒，电脑发出“叮”的响声。

邮件接收。

她打开邮件。只有一句话：我知道。

她不明所以，窒息感却莫名减轻了。有人知道她是无辜的。即使污蔑她的正是同一个人，她依旧想要冲那人委屈地哭泣。

美国曾有人研究发现，当陪审团倾向于同情被告人时，被告人会对陪审团产生明显的依恋与讨好，酷似幼兽对母兽的感情。

电脑又响一声，这次的邮件内容是：但只有我知道。

她用掌心捂住嘴巴，发出一声呜咽，像旷野上濒死的母狼。

她用另一只手打字：要我怎么做。

邮件发送。

这次回复的更快了，或许是因为对方早就准备好欣赏她的缴械——

去抢MI6。


	27. 不可语冰（26）

汽车行驶在回市区的路上，John尽量想把车开得平稳些。

Mycroft在后座睡着了。

尽管他不肯承认自己还像小宝宝一样每天需要大量睡眠，但他六岁的小小身体诚实地在午饭后打起了瞌睡。

此刻他团在后座上，抱着同样熟睡的Rosie。两个孩子窝在SUV宽大的座椅上，像一筐猫崽。

Sherlock坐在副驾驶座，膝头放着从Mycroft床下搬出来的纸箱。他正把里面的本子一个个翻开看。

“里面有很多拼写错误。”Sherlock批评道：“不论是英语还是法语都有错。”

“你居然能看懂？”John惊奇地说：“不过，偷看别人的日记可不是什么好行为。”

“以字母为单位的加密非常低级。即使不知道规则也很容易看出规律来。”Sherlock对John的后半句话充耳不闻。“相比之下，他的拼写错误都能算是更高明的加密方法——很好地造成了理解障碍。”

“行了，没必要太苛刻。这只是一个小孩子的日记而已。”John为Mycroft开脱。“他每次都用一样的颜色表示相同字母吗？”

“并不是。规律只有一条——奇数冷色调，偶数暖色调。至于具体是什么颜色，每次都不一样。他一开始用四十八色彩笔，法语词汇，法语语法。后来是十二色，法语词汇，英语语法。再后来是红黑蓝三色，英法混杂。这时直接被表示出来的字母已经很少了，大部分都做了二次加密，也就是较小数经过计算后用来表示较大数，阅读难度增加。但另一方面，拼写错误消失，所以读起来也不是很有难度——正像我说的，他的拼写错误反而更能起到加密效果。“

Sherlock一口气说完这段话，得意地长吸一口气。

“然后呢？”John追问道：“那几本画着线条的是怎么回事？”

“那就是另一个阶段了。”Sherlock放下手里的本子，把手掌垫在后脑勺与椅背之间。“我还没有完全看懂，但大致找到了一点规律。他把元音字母用曲线表示，辅音字母用折线表示，并省掉不发音的字母，除此之外没有拼写错误。”

“喔，”John感叹道：“虽然被你说得好像没什么大不了，但一个小孩的脑瓜里居然满是这些东西，也挺奇妙。”

“人的书写习惯能反映很多东西。”Sherlock点点头说：“这些日记说明，他认为偶数与元音是和谐的，而奇数与辅音是生硬的。”

“我好像也突然有了这种感觉。”John奇道：“怪了，以前我怎么没发现？”

“这是幼儿常有的一种通感。它会随着认知水平的增长而迅速消退，大多数人还没来得及感知就失去它了。”Sherlock耸耸肩。“这并不是什么天才的表现，反而说明Mycroft的心智在幼年期停留了很长时间。”

John认为，这是他从Sherlock嘴里听到过的最接近夸奖自己的话。

“剩下的呢？这么大的箱子，里面应该还有很多吧？”他又问。

“还有很多。但没什么有意思的了。”Sherlock从箱子里抓出一本砖头一样厚的硬皮本子。“你绝对想不到，是一套法语的《追忆似水年华》，和一套英语的《莎士比亚全集》！”

“他……”John不知道该作何评价。“他……是文学专业？”

“不，他的学位是历史专业的。”Sherlock又抓出两块“砖头”放在手里掂量。“更奇怪的是，这十几本书也是他手写出来的。我想Holmes家还没有拮据到需要他去图书馆抄书回来看吧？”

“说实话，这真的很颠覆他在我心里的形象。”John撇撇嘴。“你曾经承认他比你更聪明，我以为他会比你更像科学怪人。”

“嘿，我从没说过他比我聪明。但他确实比我更擅长解谜。”Sherlock说：“我善于利用信息进行推理，但他能从信息里直接嗅出答案来。有人说这是所谓的‘直觉’，但你知道我对于直觉的看法：它是大脑以人类无法理解的速度进行思考的产物。”

“所以Mycroft的直觉很准喽？”John问：“他比你更适合当侦探？”

“要是侦探这项工作只用坐在扶手椅上推理的话，那么他一定是个举世无双的大侦探。但是案子要提交给法官或陪审团，问题需要调查，他却不想卷入这些实际工作。他既没有学侦探的愿望，也没有这种精力。他就连去证实一下自己的论断也嫌麻烦，因此它们经常被人认为是谬误。讽刺的是，我从他那里得到的解答，后来证明都是正确的。*”

Sherlock认真地回答道。

John从没听过Sherlock这么一本正经地夸奖Mycroft，因而他觉得很新鲜。

“这不正是他比你聪明的表现吗？”他继续这个话题。

“不。”Sherlock否认。“真正的原因在于，我是反社会人格，而他不是。”

“所以？”John仍不理解。

“我缺乏正常情感，但他不缺少。”Sherlock说。

“你明明以此为傲。”John翻了个白眼。

“大多数时候，对于普通人来说，情感确实是累赘。”Sherlock坦言。“但他却不会被拖累。他很擅长利用它。”

“我不明白。”John摇摇头。

“他并不是一直这么没有人情味儿。以前他甚至有点多愁善感。”Sherlock解释道：“比如，我和你说过有些人作恶是渴望被曝光、渴望有人欣赏他的杰作。但并非所有的变态罪犯都是这样的心理。”

“你可以把犯罪想象成玩玩具——我们这里只讨论为犯罪而犯罪者，即以犯罪为目的者*。渴望被揭发的罪犯，譬如Moriarty，把破案者当作玩具。而另外一些人则把受害者当玩具，他们没有‘被揭发’的需求，而更喜欢自得其乐。这种人的罪行与‘Moriarty们’往往有很相似的特征，但Mycroft总能第一时间区分两者。”

“他说：‘Moriarty们的案件有种脆弱的精巧感，它需要被关注、需要被重视。它孤独又自卑，一旦没有人配合，就变得虚幻而破碎了。但真正的变态罪犯，他们的案件透着一股满足与愉悦。当你去侦破它时，你甚至会产生推倒孩子的沙堡的自责感。’——我当时完全没听懂他在说什么。”

John感到震撼。

一个人既聪明，又完全理解犯罪的快感所在，同时他似乎也没有很强的道德感。那还有什么能约束他，阻止他作恶呢？

Sherlock不再说话。他接着在纸箱里翻翻找找，终于从底部抽出来一本与众不同的大部头。

它又脏又破，纸张泛着具有年代感的焦黄。而且，它还被焚烧了一部分。

Sherlock翻开扉页。半张纸已经被烧掉了，边缘焦黑。

左上角的字还在：

（放射状映像构造法）现实归档【M·H】

Maria Dupin*

放射状映像构造法？似乎刚才的的日记里出现过这个莫名其妙的词组，Sherlock心想。他当时还以为是Mycroft词不达意，现在看来，大概是什么专有词组吧。

M·H？是指Mycroft Holmes吗？似乎有点不对。

Maria Dupin他倒是知道，就是那个从未谋面的外祖母。

Sherlock接着翻看这本被烧掉一半的书。虽然残缺很多，但他依然从剩下的文字中轻而易举认出了这本书。

他的心脏被揪紧了。

这是一本法语版的《飘》。

他颤抖着手翻到尾页。尾页也是残缺的，但是它的边缘明显是撕痕，而不是烧痕。

右下角还残存着一个没被撕掉的单词：rich。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*这段麦哥的彩虹屁来自《福尔摩斯探案集》原作。

*“以犯罪为目的者”在《浮萍之下》篇有详细讨论，但是看没看过不影响啦，我jio得这儿写得挺通俗易懂的。

*Dupin来自Auguste Dupin，爱伦坡笔下的侦探鼻祖，一个法国的没落贵族。他是本人的侦探初心，这里夹带私货啦。


	28. 不可语冰（27）

Lestrade最近过得很不好，不仅仅是因为那辆每天载他上下班的小破车丢了。他原以为逃脱掉Holmes兄弟的烦扰，自己的生活就能回归正轨，然而并非如此。老好人前辈Harry终于撕下了和善的外衣，露出真面孔来——简直是Mycroft Holmes和伏地魔的结合体。

Lestrade心知肚明，Holmes兄弟都不是什么良善之辈。但既然Mycroft从没委派他做过脏活，他也乐得自欺欺人。可是Harry对Lestrade的清白毫不在意。对他来说，Lestrade似乎只是一个顺手合用的工具人。

自从在Harry的指令下，给Lady Smallwood发过那封威胁邮件，Lestrade就一直生活在惶恐之中。说来可笑，该惶恐的明明是Smallwood，但她毕竟是他的老板，而且是最顶级的老板之一。某种程度上，她甚至可以决定他的生死。

拜Sherlock所赐，Lestrade对前段时间Sir Smallwood自杀事件的内情颇为了解。他曾认为Magnussen是人类猥琐邪恶的极限，但现在看来，Harry有过之而无不及。威胁某人不做某事的恶劣程度，远远比不上威胁某人去做某事。用威胁来脱罪只是猥琐，但用威胁来操纵则是纯粹的邪恶。

Lestrade一边走进电梯，一边再次拿出Harry给他的名片细看。

Harry Potter

白金汉宫安保处负责人

Lestrade第一次看到这张名片时，还只觉得搞笑；但现在他觉得恐惧了。蛇腹部凉凉的皮肤擦过脖子的恐惧，那么柔顺，却那么令人恐惧。

Harry从不隐瞒自己使用假名的事实。“你认为我的名字可笑？幸好你还没见过我的代号。其实Mycroft的化名也很有意思。可惜因为一些法律原因我不能透露。”——这是Harry的原话。

Lestrade走进楼道，在自己的办公室处停下，无精打采地推开门。然后他发现自己的噩梦成真了。Lady Smallwood正在里面等他。

Smallwood听见开门声，于是从沙发上站起来，整理一下裙摆。然后她看着那个灰色头发的警官手足无措地进门，满脸老实模样，让人不禁有些悲哀。

“Gregory Lestrade警长？”她好整以暇地等着他走近。

“是我。您是？”Lestrade不安地问道。

“不用这样，我们开门见山吧。”Smallwood耸耸肩。“我知道是你。你给我发的邮件。”

Lestrade瞠目结舌片刻，然后结结巴巴地说：“您，您怎么……”

“网络是最不可信的东西。在现实生活中，我们是水里的游鱼，只有稍纵即逝的涟漪能短暂地暴露鱼的动向。在网络上我们就成了沙坑里的蛤蟆，总会留下无穷无尽的脚印。”Smallwood平静地说：“你知道吗，有一种观点认为，缔造网络世界的初衷并不是为了便捷，而是为了记录和监视。”

Lestrade默默不语。

Smallwood重新在沙发上坐下，然后撑着头问道：“你知道附件的内容吗？”

Lestrade连忙摆手道：“我只是一个传话的。”

“我知道。”Smallwood说：“所以我问你，看过附件里的内容了吗？”

“没有，我当然没有。”Lestrade仍旧摆手。

“那么你现在看看吧。”Smallwood冲着办公桌上的电脑抬抬下巴。

Lestrade不明所以，但也不想违抗自己的上司。于是他走到电脑前，坐下，阅读他发出的邮件的附件。

Helen Catherine Driscoll——这个名字他认识。Sir Smallwood自杀丑闻的女主角。

但接下来的文字让他觉得无比陌生——Helen Catherine Driscoll，意大利间谍。1980-1984年以好友（情妇）身份接近Sir Smallwood，1985年借机结识Sir Smallwood之妻Lady Elizabeth Smallwood（时任MI5文员），随后在英开展情报活动。1991年12月24日，冷战结束前夕，在Lady Smallwood（时任MI5高级特工）的协助下加入MI5，代号Lollipop，正式渗透入英国情报中心。1992年调任MI6，以职务为掩护同时在多国进行活动。1999年在Lady Smallwood（时任MI5首领）授意下调任MI5。2001年国防部对Driscoll开展身份审查（案件负责人Carl Black，时任国防部高级职员）。2001年九月，Driscoll于美国执行外勤任务。2001年十月二十日，Driscoll杀害搭档（代号Marshmallow）后出逃，再无音讯，国防部怀疑其受人协助，但调查无果。

Lestrade简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他对于勒索威胁的认知还停留在下流丑闻的级别，这样严重的叛国罪控诉他还是第一次见识。

“我没有叛国。”Smallwood说。她的声带紧绷，声音干巴巴的。

“那您为什么……”Lestrade嗫嚅道。

Smallwood没有答话。她随手拿起一张纸和一支笔，在纸上画了几个排列整齐的点。

“你看到了什么？”她把纸举到Lestrade面前。

Lestrade不解其意，疑惑地回答道：“一行圆点。”

“错了。这不是一行圆点，这只是几个普通的点。”她又画了一条弯弯绕绕的曲线，把点连起来。“它们可能是曲线上的点，也可能什么都不是。但所有人都只能看见‘一行’。”她把纸笔丢到桌上。“我没有见过Driscoll，但除此之外可能都是真的。知道更多更全的真相，才能说出更有迷惑性的谎言。我无法证明那是谎言。”

Lestrade默不作声。

Smallwood站起身来，走到Lestrade面前。

“在邮件上，我说我没有做，你说你知道。你是相信我的。”她说。

Lady Smallwood高贵严肃的外壳消失了。她挂着一张殷切而无助的脸。


	29. 不可语冰（28）

Mycroft在气垫床上惊醒。他猛地坐起身，但立即头昏脑胀地栽回床上。他只好茫然地睁大眼睛，盯着天花板上的一条裂痕。

空气很安静，窗帘合着。Mycroft不知道这是哪里，也不知道现在是什么时间。他身在一个陌生的世界，在陌生的医院醒来，被陌生的Sherlock领着，回到陌生的家。

现在他又在陌生的地方醒来。

是我做错了什么吗？Mycroft委屈地想。是我打开了潘多拉魔盒吗？

他鼻子很酸，泪腺胀痛。他把脸埋在松软的被子里。

他知道自己应该四处看看，至少要弄清楚自己周围的环境。但他胆怯了。如果又是一个陌生的世界该怎么办？如果连那个陌生的Sherlock也不见了该怎么办？

门吱呀一响，Mycroft用被子蒙上头，屏住呼吸，支起耳朵。

门被轻轻推开，有人蹑手蹑脚地靠近。Mycroft全身肌肉都绷紧了。

那人温柔地拍一拍鼓起一团的被子，小声说：“Mycroft，你醒了么？该吃晚饭了。”

是John的声音。Mycroft揪紧的心松弛下来。

Sherlock的声音在门口响起：“他醒了吗？”

“好像没有。”John说。

Sherlock走到气垫床旁边，伸手刨开被子，露出一簇乱蓬蓬的红头发。

“起床了，你已经睡够了。”他一边说一边拽被子。

Mycroft钻出被子坐起来，一阵头晕恶心。他皱了皱眉头，然后掀开被子。

John对于醒来的Mycroft仍然有些忌惮。他叮嘱一句：“去洗一洗手，准备吃饭吧。”然后推搡着Sherlock离开了房间。

Mycroft穿好鞋，慢吞吞地走进卫生间，打开水龙头。

他抬头看镜子里的自己。挂着两只巨大的黑眼圈，脸色惨白，嘴唇干裂发紫。简直像一只幽灵。

他用手指梳理垂到肩膀的红头发。这应该是自己五六岁时的身体。

据说法国的小孩子，不论男孩还是女孩，都蓄长头发，像一个个小天使。外婆也从来不会把Mycroft的头发剪得太短，总是留到肩膀之下的长度。外婆去世之后，Mycroft才第一次把头发剪到耳朵以上——由妈妈操刀。

Mycroft把鼻尖埋进发丝，深吸一口气，隐隐约约闻到外婆给他洗澡用的橄榄皂的味道。他知道这是幻觉，但他觉得温暖。

Mycroft撸袖子，打算洗手。衣服蹭过小臂，像用砂纸刮过一样疼。他咬着嘴唇挽起袖子，看到了遍布手臂的割伤。

好像被放过血似的，他想。难道这个世界的我居然会自残吗？

Smallwood窝在第欧根尼俱乐部的沙发上，甩掉了高跟鞋，用穿着丝袜的脚轻轻磨蹭靠垫上的流苏。

她讨厌向人示弱，尤其是向Lestrade这样一个地位、见识、实力都远不如自己的中年男人。所以在从警局离开之后，她径直来到第欧根尼俱乐部，想要整理一下自己的心情。

第欧根尼俱乐部散发着一股Mycroft Holmes的气息。

Holmes已经失踪三个月了。Smallwood不得不为最坏的情况做好准备。但她没有把握独自处理一切，所以她迫切地想看清楚谁是Holmes真正的后手。

说起来，她和Holmes的合作原本不算紧密。她毕竟是能独当一面的女中豪杰。但新的首相是一个极度渴求权力的人，他带来了不少麻烦，使得三叉戟内部人人自危。

或许是身居高位太久了，不论是她自己还是Holmes，都免不了变得有些迟钝。上届大选期间的命案*让他们措手不及，不仅损失了一个态度友好的外交大臣，更让选举结果彻底失控，竟然把一个激进分子捧上了首相宝座。

向外交大臣负责的是GCHQ，虽然它与MI5、MI6并称三叉戟，但由于缺少强有力的掌控者，GCHQ夹在Smallwood与Holmes的争锋中，一向颇为窝囊。当两人敌对时，它两面讨好，当两人合作时，它两面受气，属于爹不疼娘不爱的角色。

已故的前外交大臣有不大的野心和不小的背景，只要不危害到他的利益，他万事都愿意给别人行方便。况且由于他的背景的缘故，比起他自己的政客同僚，他反而更偏袒公务员们，所以他的位置一向也坐得很舒服。他去世后，GCHQ更是大受打击。新任外交大臣是首相的左膀右臂，逼得GCHQ几乎要脱离三叉戟的阵营，转而去捧首相的臭脚。

而极度渴求权力的首相当然不满足于此。他同时还频繁敲打内政部和国防部、剑指政治部，显然是想把三叉戟打包吞下。

在这样腹背受敌的情形下，Smallwood自然而然地想要和Holmes抱团。但还没等她抱上去，Holmes就失踪了。唇亡齿寒的道理她懂，所以她现在是真心实意地想要帮Holmes一把。

所以她需要知道Lestrade到底是谁的人。

“拿到MI6”。这个指令看似很明确，实则很模糊。Smallwood掌管内政部，已经对MI5有间接领导关系。一个部门是绝无可能手握两把武器的，如果她再大张旗鼓地染指MI6，只会给首相一个插手夺权的理由。所以如果Lestrade是Holmes的人，那么“拿到MI6”指的应当是目的，而不是行为。Smallwood要做的，就是暗中渗透，或是把MI6的新领导拉到自己阵营。

Smallwood当然也考虑过，Lestrade可能并不是Holmes的人。但目前明面上对MI6虎视眈眈，并且有一搏之力的，除了她自己，就是首相和Black。首相若有意和她联系，并不需要遮遮掩掩；而MI6本来就应当对国防大臣直接负责，Black只需要防着首相，拉上内政部搅混水是在给他自己拆台。再综合考虑Lestrade和Holmes兄弟的私人关系，他应当就是代表Holmes在行动。

不过，自己插手MI6，相当于蚕食了Holmes的大半势力。Holmes有那么信任自己吗？Smallwood警惕地想。

收到那封威胁邮件时，她的惊恐并非伪装。或许经历了Magnussen的无耻勒索后，她已经成了惊弓之鸟，任何关于Driscoll的信息，确实都令她恐惧。

Driscoll绝不只是个简单的花瓶，她可以肯定。但自己和她绝没有联系，这也是真的。如此周详而骇人的污蔑绝不是寻求合作的态度，反而更像蓄谋已久的控制手段。而Holmes放任自己染指他的势力，也定然不会出于信任，反而是出于自信——Holmes要吞掉自己。

Smallwood当然不愿意坐以待毙，所以她决定不如装个傻，就按照指令的字面意思来做。她没有把握吃掉饵而不咬钩，她索性把这个危险的甜头送给首相尝尝。

Mycroft慢吞吞地吃着粥，明显心不在焉。Sherlock也对食物兴致缺缺，只顾用冰冷多疑的眼神打量Mycroft。

按理说，John在这时候应当负责缓和气氛。但他一心在想如何让把食物当作玩具的Rosie多吃几口饭，没空搭理这对兄弟——不论究竟谁算兄谁算弟，总归是“兄弟”。

Mycroft在想自己日记里的内容。他很担心Musgrave庄园失火事件的后续。如果真像日记里那样，是Rudy叔叔摆平了一切，那么为什么未来的Sherlock会如此敌视自己呢？仅仅因为Eurus去了Sherrinford吗？

他抬起头，对上Sherlock不友善的目光，委屈而不解地撅起了嘴。尽管Sherlock已经非常高大了，但Mycroft仍然把自己看作他的哥哥。Sherlock看起来那么困惑，那么烦恼，就像他小时候那样傻乎乎的，一脸天真老实的样子。Mycroft想把Sherlock抱在怀里，问他怎么了，然后给他一个安抚的吻。但他知道现在的Sherlock不会接受这些。

Sherlock看着对面的“兄长”撅着嘴、瞪圆湿漉漉的眼睛，一副撒娇的模样。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，厌恶地扭过脸去。

Rosie大概被John逗得烦了，决心捣捣乱，于是抬手把半块饼干丢进Mycroft的碗里。Mycroft吓了一跳。

“呃……对不起……”John语无伦次地说。他握住Rosie乱挥的小脏手，塞到自己腋下。

“没关系，我已经吃饱了。”Mycroft微笑着说。他把碗推到一旁，然后握了握Rosie另一只没有被John控制住的小手，说道：“Rosamund，尘世的玫瑰——多美的名字。玫瑰都是有刺的，你的刺尤其活泼哦。”

John也笑着摸了摸Rosie柔软的头发，说道：“这也是她母亲的名字。”她母亲也是一朵有刺的玫瑰。

“她的母亲？”Mycroft疑惑道：“不是名叫Mary吗？”

“Mary Mostan是她的，呃，化名。”John解释道：“她的真名是Rosamund。不过我和她都更喜欢‘Mary’。”

Mycroft低下头喝水，掩饰自己脸上的惊讶之色。他顾不上思考Sherlock为什么和自己闹别扭了。

Mary Mostan——他知道一个Mary Mostan。一个刚出生就“死去”的Mary Mostan。


End file.
